<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshine and City Lights by AngieC_385</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396371">Sunshine and City Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieC_385/pseuds/AngieC_385'>AngieC_385</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alpha Finn Kenobi, Alpha Han Solo, Alpha Leia Organa, Alpha Luke Skywalker, Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Feels, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is Reysexual, Beta Armitage Hux, California, Christmas Time in NYC, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, East Coast Ben, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, Finn and Rey (Star Wars) Are Related, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Holidays, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mentions of Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, New York, New York City, Omega Ben Solo, Omega Poe Dameron, Omega Rose Tico-Kenobi, Omega Zorii Bliss, Oral Sex, POV Rey (Star Wars), Penis Appreciation, Poe Dameron is an Annoyingly Good Friend, Profanity, Rey &amp; Rose Tico Friendship, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Rey and Finn are adoptive siblings, Rey is a Kenobi (Star Wars), Scent Kink, Scenting, Scents &amp; Smells, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Some Humor, Soul Bond, Uncontrollable Anger, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Warnings May Change, West Coast Rey, possible triggers, this is my first fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:36:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieC_385/pseuds/AngieC_385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey Kenobi has experienced her fair share of struggles throughout her entire life, especially as an orphaned female Alpha trying to hide behind the shadow of her designation. At the age of 25, she is almost at her breaking point trying to appease her best friends and dealing with the recent loss of her job.</p><p>The deep, dark thoughts that once clouded her past are rolling across the confines of her mind again as she travels on holiday to NYC. Trying to figure out where she belongs in the world while her friends are all moving on with their lives, Rey starts to believe she is meant to be alone.</p><p>That all changes when a massive Omega unexpectedly crashes into her life, ruining the chances for Rey to even think about ways to self-sabotage.</p><p>Or...is he actually ruining anything?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chewbacca/Maz Kanata, Finn &amp; Rose Tico, Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vitamin D(esignation)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone!! This is my VERY first attempt at writing fanfiction....OMGAHH!!! I'm super excited and nervous all at the same time. Not many A/B/O stories exist in the Reylo fandom with Alpha Rey and Omega Ben, so I only hope to do justice to that trope like the others. </p><p>There will be smut and fluff and scents galore in the upcoming chapters. I PROMISE!! </p><p>Here's my shout out to starsscarmyceiling - Katie...girrrrrrl, thanks for encouraging me to write my own fic (still can't believe you convinced me) LOL</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey Kenobi has experienced her fair share of struggles throughout her entire life, especially as an orphaned female Alpha trying to hide behind the shadow of her designation. At the age of 25, she is almost at her breaking point trying to appease her best friends and dealing with the recent loss of her job.</p><p>The deep, dark thoughts that once clouded her past are rolling across the confines of her mind again as she travels on holiday to NYC. Trying to figure out where she belongs in the world while her friends are all moving on with their lives, Rey starts to believe she is meant to be alone.</p><p>That all changes when a massive Omega unexpectedly crashes into her life, ruining the chances for Rey to even think about ways to self-sabotage.</p><p>Or...is he actually ruining anything?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone!! This is my VERY first attempt at writing fanfiction....OMGAHH!!! I'm super excited and nervous all at the same time. Not many A/B/O stories exist in the Reylo fandom with Alpha Rey and Omega Ben, so I only hope to do justice to that trope like the others. </p><p>There will be smut and fluff and scents galore in the upcoming chapters. I PROMISE!! </p><p>Here's my shout out to starsscarmyceiling - Katie...girrrrrrl, thanks for encouraging me to write my own fic (still can't believe you convinced me) LOL</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                           </p><p>It's a chilly afternoon as three friends stroll through Bryant Park's Winter Village, admiring its snowy wonderland. The young married Alpha-Omega couple has seen snow once before on a ski trip, but other than that, none of them ever experienced anything quite like the freezing East Coast temperatures. Rey Kenobi wholeheartedly appreciates the heavy coat that her sister-in-law, Rose Tico-Kenobi, had packed for their adventures in New York City. Longing to touch the sparkling, white snow, Rey removes her mittens and tucks them inside her coat pockets. She grazes her bare fingers through the fluffy substance sitting atop a waist-high stone enclosure. The contradictory feeling of the soft powder melting under her fingertips slightly amuses her as it also crunches loudly under her new winter boots.</p><p>Back where she lived in warm Southern California, her only encounter with anything frozen was the confectionary kind that she would buy from the grocery store or local street vendor.</p><p>When they approach the frosted park entrance, a jazzy rendition of "Sleigh Ride" is playing from the hidden overhead speakers. Everything inside the park is completely covered in string lights; from small pop-up shops to all of the trees. As of right now, the decorations' golden glow cannot be seen just yet, due to the bright sun shining above. The only reason why she is able to spot the lights during the day is from the full catalog of photos clogging up their group chat.</p><p>Shutting her weary eyes, Rey attempts to divert all the sweet and savory aromas circulating around the common area by breathing through her mouth and out from her nose.</p><p>She relaxes on a park bench with her brother’s better half, "I can't believe the year is over and we're in New York."</p><p>"Oh, my God, I know! The holiday season is so magical here!! I cannot <em> wait </em>for our reservation in those cozy, little igloos!! I gotta text Poe for ETA updates." Always so full of delight, the shorter friend of the two bounces in her seat as she grabs her cell phone in excitement.</p><p>This entire week has passed by in an absolute blur, and if it wasn't for her two best friends, Rey would still be in her bed keeping the blinds closed. </p><p>After many years of habitually believing the worst in everything and everyone, how did she become so hopeful? Was it when she landed her dream job in college? Or maybe it was way before that at her adoption hearing? She tries to pinpoint the exact time frame, but fails to make sense of it all; just like this entire fucked up, life-altering situation. </p><p>Up until three weeks ago, she could always be found late at night in her office, striving to perfect every assignment with her work-wife, and later turned sister-in-law, Rose. Instead of becoming enemies, the two women complemented each other in ways that best showcased their creativity and work ethic. Being an Alpha helped Rey step into the leadership role whereas Rose encompassed the communication and problem solving skills as an Omega. The duo was unstoppable.</p><p>That all changed a month ago when a poor excuse of a Beta from their office suffered the wrath of Rey after putting his disgusting hands on Rose. Lines were drawn, sides were taken. It was all those who stood against Rey versus the few who stood alongside her.</p><p>"Ooohhhhhh, he's about twenty minutes away!! Right on time," Rose cheers.</p><p>Time. What a fickle bitch. The clocks must have decided to speed back up this week without any warning. Days after the company's HR director determined her employment had been suspended until further notice, time ceased to exist for Rey. She acknowledged that it was her own damn fault for being so naïve, for becoming too comfortable in one place and allowing herself to feel as if she belonged somewhere. </p><p>It took her almost fifteen years to call California "home"....but….was it really? Because of these recent developments in her professional life, she wasn’t so sure anymore.</p><p>Growing up in the sweltering Mojave Desert, her childhood could easily be described as unbearingly lonesome and unfortunately unforgettable. Once that pounding sun set below the horizon, the darkness of time mocked her for dreaming about her family's return. Moving from one stranger's home to the next, Rey was given zero opportunities to ever venture out of the sunny state that held her prisoner while in foster care. As the long nights blended into weeks, weeks into years, Rey's fragmented memories of her parents began to fade away. The only tiny glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel was her first best friend and adoptive brother, Finn Kenobi.</p><p>"REY!! Have you seen the inside of this place!?" Finn rounds the corner and comes rushing out of a small building.</p><p>"Will you tone it down, you nutter!?" He pulls her up from her seat while Rose just shakes her head at the two siblings. "It's just a park lavatory, how could it possibl-ohhhhhhhh….OH WOW!!" Rey's jaw drops in amazement from just viewing the entryway. Looking back at Finn, she asks with a wide grin, "Does it get fancier once you go inside?"</p><p>Nodding his head excitedly, Finn pushes her toward the Ladies' Room as Rose comes into view, "Go find the Parks Director, Rey, and ask if they need a graphic designer for their website. It's truly a sight to behold....oh baby, I'm gonna cry," Finn jokingly holds back fake tears and Rose pats his back, continuing to shake her head.</p><p>Rey smirks at her dorky older brother and enters the park's unbelievably lavish facility as her ears recognize a string orchestra’s soft swells of “O Holy Night” floating down from the ceiling. Giving the restroom attendant a small smile, she peeks behind a couple of unoccupied, hand-crafted stall doors and is reminded of the time she and Finn both stumbled upon the Taj Mahal of all bathrooms while attending a wedding with their adoptive parents. That discovery sparked their joint obsession of fancy bathrooms as they grew up, sending each other commode photos from time to time.</p><p>Walking over to the dark granite sink, Rey decides to wash her hands just to fully experience some of the fancy loo’s amenities. While adjusting the knobs for warmer water, she lets the steady flow trickle through her fingers as her eyes meet in the mirror. Her sullen gaze catches her off guard as she stares and studies her haunted hazel eyes. </p><p>The last time this hollow reflection presented itself was right before her adoptive parents had given her that life changing second chance.</p><p>She had been on the edge of giving up all hope and succumbing to her decade-long stint in the system when an older husband and wife appeared in Rey's life. Placing a hand over her chest, she feels that gentle squeeze within the confines of her beating heart as she thinks about Obi and Satine Kenobi. They were two of the kindest, most generous human beings on the face of the Earth. Rey first met the Kenobis and their adoptive son, Finn, about fifteen years ago when she was fostered by them for eight months. Back then, she wanted nothing to do with Finn while he was just as determined as he was today of cracking through his sister's tough exterior.</p><p>Unbeknownst to both children, simmering below the surface, Rey was on the verge of presenting her Alpha designation. They were finally getting along until one day, something inside Rey snapped. The catalyst to this heartbreaking event occurred in the Kenobi household when a small, very quiet, foster child cried out the only two words she knew how to say: mama and blanket. When Rey had noticed Finn was all wrapped up in the little girl's only possession, she chased him from room to room. He pleaded with her to listen, but the rage bubbling inside blinded all rational thought, and Finn was forcefully shoved into a bookshelf. This huge misunderstanding not only led to Rey's removal from the only place that had just begun to feel like home, but she was deemed too violent to be around small children. Luckily for these future siblings, they were reunited four years later, due solely to the dedicated and never ending research of Obi and Satine. Once they discovered Rey was just an ill-equipped female Alpha, everything made sense, especially when Finn's same designation had emerged upon Rey's absence.</p><p>She can hear the muffled whispers of Rose and Finn outside the fancy bathroom. Rolling her eyes in the mirror, she lets her hands air dry for a second before ripping off a sheet of paper towel. </p><p>"Come on, girl!! Poe should be here any minute. Don't let me find you all curled up on the sofa in there. Yeah, that's right, Finn told me the men's room has one too!"</p><p>"Baby, don't yell, just give her another minute," Finn says loud enough for Rey to hear. </p><p>It took her years to understand why the Kenobis, including her brother, ever wanted her to be part of their family; a teenage female Alpha suffering from severe abandonment issues. Even after being on this planet for a quarter of a century, it still baffles Rey that her friends want her sorry ass in their lives. </p><p>She finally walks out, motioning with her thumb over a shoulder, "That's unbelievable! It looks like that fancy bathroom we both got locked out of when we were kids. Remember? It was at one of the weddings we went to years ago with Mum and Dah. Well, for obvious reasons, this one doesn't have a giant hot tub, but it's real close."</p><p>"Is there a fancy bathroom distributor that donates the extra ones to parks instead of luxurious hotels or something?" Finn asks, tapping a gloved-pointer finger against his chin.</p><p>"You two are so strange; you're lucky I love all your quirks," Rose laughs as Finn wraps his arms tightly around her waist.</p><p>"Thanks, baby," he brushes his nose against Rose's for a little eskimo kiss.</p><p>"Awww," pretending to vomit, Rey gags, "And you <em> two </em>are so gross.” </p><p>"Ha ha ha, Rey. Just wait for the day you find your soulmate," Rose mocks while sticking her tongue out, prompting Rey to do the same right back. </p><p>Scoffing up into the sky, "Yeah, right! Cause an unemployed, ornery Alpha is what alllll the Omegas and Betas are having wet dreams about these days!"</p><p>"Ladies…..behave yourselves. Let's go look at the shops before Poe gets here." Finn tries to direct the conversation elsewhere. </p><p>Rose shoots a sympathetic look at her sister-in-law, "Rey, you know I believe there's someone for everyone." She links her arm through Rey's as Finn grabs onto her free hand.</p><p>
  <em> I'm not so sure about that, Rose. </em>
</p><p>The first store they enter contains a wide variety of "I Love NY" shirts and memorabilia. Rey approaches some postcards and twirls the stand around to look at the entire selection. One of the photos has an airplane along with Santa Claus in his sleigh being flown by those famous reindeer. After yesterday's flight, the jet-lagged trio had been greeted by an energetic Poe Dameron, who can only be described as a royal pain in Rey's ass. He immediately planted a slobbery kiss upon her cheek, and pretended to be in shock when she pushed him away. "Aww, a month apart and <em> still </em>nothing?! Stop hiding your true feelings for me!" </p><p>Although he has a big heart, Poe always ruined that one attribute with his even bigger mouth.</p><p>This whole trip was his <em> brilliant </em> idea after all. </p><p>Sighing, Rey continues to spin through the cards and finds herself slightly impressed by all of New York's landmarks. She always dreamed of traveling, but as of last month, Rey was definitely not on board with the plan to visit NYC. The altercation with her co-worker had happened on day two of Poe's week-long stay for Friendsgiving. Her suspension left Rey's finances, apartment, and future with the company all up in the air.</p><p>Poe had told her to keep her chin up and hopefully her company would make the right decision before the holidays. She now knows he tried his best to keep her spirits up by cooking her favorite dishes that week; it definitely helped her feel a little better. </p><p>When HR determined her time with the company was over, Rey completely shut down in her bedroom. She was a little relieved that Poe was already back in New York and could not witness her sorrowful state of distress. The moment her termination became known amongst her friends, Rey knew her life would not be the same.</p><p>"Where the hell is Poe and when are we eating?"</p><p>Rose rolls her eyes at her sister-in-law, "Rey, cut the guy some slack! You slept on his couch last night, so you know he had to wake up early today for work. Not to mention all the food he had to make for the restaurant's pop-up here in the park and for <em> us </em>."</p><p>"He can’t say no to his boss right now, not with that upcoming promotion he’s excited about," Finn adds. The only person who ever attempted to calmly throw a bucket full of ice on that temper of hers.</p><p>Rey sighs, “I know, I know. It’s just all these vendors are making it difficult for me to concentrate. I didn’t eat breakfast earlier and everything smells amazing! My money is on reserve for emergencies right now, and <em> NO </em>, I don’t want you to buy me food,” shooting Finn a pointed look.</p><p>Refusing to be donned a Debbie Downer for the next few weeks, Rey takes a minute and inwardly sighs, trying to bask in the east coast's fading winter sun. She grabs a hold of Finn's backpack and wordlessly waves at him that she was zipping it up with her phone and wallet inside.</p><p>"Laaaaadies and Gentle<em> man </em>...the party has arrived," Poe appears holding up a large case of food, nodding his head in the direction of the sphere-shaped globes set up in the middle of the park which allowed you and several friends to enjoy a warmer way of eating and drinking outside while encased in glass.</p><p>The conversation for the next hour was a mixture of Finn fawning over the park’s fancy bathroom, Rose gushing about the holiday magic of the city, and Poe explaining the brunch dishes he brought them; which included chocolate, hazelnut and raspberry-filled doughnuts - a chorizo with pepper jack cheese quiche - coconut chia pudding - and two different omelettes, one with spinach and feta and the other with avocado and cotija cheese. Then there was Rey sitting stock-still, listening to the varying topics and sampling everything, except for the omelettes. </p><p>At the end of their reserved hour, the four friends begin to clean up their garbage and prepare to head back outside. Rey continues to be on the quiet side even though she wants to blow up at Poe for openly staring at her the whole time. </p><p><em> What the hell is his problem? </em> </p><p>Not even trying to hide the fact that something is on his mind, Poe squints those stupid eyes of his directly at Rey, and says, “Heya, Sunshine….I couldn't help but notice how you were overly enjoying everything except for my omelettes. Did you take your Vitamin D this morning?"</p><p>Furrowing her brows at him, "of course I took my suppressants….why would you ask me that?"</p><p>"Oh, no reason. Just wondering what was up with all the orgasmic mmmm's and ahhhh's you were making cause it sounds like you might not have taken the correct dosage for the day."</p><p>With a shocked gasp, Rey exclaims, “I was not! And I took enough for the next six hours."</p><p>Looking directly at her, Finn pauses in the middle of discarding his paper plate and napkin, "Excuse me, but you brought more with you just in case, right?"</p><p>“Ummm….” Rey looks from one friend to the next as she contemplates her answer.</p><p>"Reyyyy," the group collectively sighs as they exit the little igloo. Poe grabs his ringing phone from his pocket and walks away from Finn looking like a disgruntled pelican.</p><p>"Guys, everything will be fine, so stop making this a big deal!" she haughtily reassures her friends while tightening the scarf wrapped around her neck. She's about two seconds away from stomping both feet into the pavement. Rolling her eyes at the pointed glares from Finn and Rose, she takes a minute to readjust the knitted material across her face. </p><p>They try to keep the yelling down as Poe talks to his friend with one finger plugging an ear, "Alright, so we'll meet over by Phasma's for drinks and then head to Rockefeller Center. Sounds great! Okay, bye!"</p><p>"Happy now?" Rey sharply asks, leaving only her hazel eyes exposed to the elements. She is wearing a double-layered cream colored overcoat along with her matching set of mittens and hat to complete the ensemble.</p><p>"Tens of thousands of people will be filtering into the city every hour, Rey, and a majority of them are here to see the tree lighting just like us," Finn states as a matter of fact.</p><p>"Yeah, babes. Only taking a small dosage of suppressants this morning <em> and </em> neglecting to bring any more for later? That was a very bull-headed thing to do, even for you," Rose pauses to click several photos of Finn posing by a statue wearing a Santa hat.</p><p>"Oh, please. My body temperature will be perfectly balanced for the next six hours, especially if it does get down as low as 22°F tonight. No one ever notices me at large gatherings like this. Take a whiff of the air!! There are enticing scents available for all designations. I know how to take care of myself if that's what you're all worried about."</p><p>Finn tries his best to lighten the mood, "Hey, sis! We all know you have a great left hook, okay? So don't overreact and get all upset. We just want this trip to be amazing after everything that happened back home." </p><p>"The last time Finn and I visited New York City, we were able to sense all the swirling, powerful aromas around us. Just an enormous combination of all these Alpha and Omega scents in one sweaty, lust-filled cesspool," Rose reminisces, wrinkling her nose.</p><p>“But that was during the summer, and this time of year is a little different,” Rey points out.</p><p>Poe wraps an arm around Rey's shoulder and says, "God only knows how many more of us Omegas plan to be out and about tonight. You're bound to trigger someone into a heat.....or perhaps, a little <em> vice versa </em>," he jokingly sniffs her coat with a wag of his eyebrows. </p><p>Rey pushes away her annoying Omega friend's arm, "I'm covered from head to toe, you horny git. Well, besides going to the extremes of squeezing drops of lemon juice into my nasal passages, my scent gland is under like three layers of clothing. I feel perfectly fine with this morning's dose. So, if anyone scents me amongst the 'hundreds of thousands' of others, then I'll just get down on one knee and propose right there." </p><p>Snapping a selfie with the group, Poe adds, "Let's not forget to mention your love of food and these vendors stirring up not just your taste buds on every corner. Who remembers what <em> this </em> girl did for a free taco?!" </p><p>All three hooligans raise their hands at the same time. </p><p>Pulling down her scarf, Rey fires back, "Oh, whatever! That was <em> one </em>time," attempting to cover Finn's hyena-like laugh with a mitten. "Did you also happen to forget that to this day, Fernando still says my tits help him get through those long, lonely nights? Yeah, that's right, so….HA!" She makes sure to cover her mouth and nose before walking away with her head held high. </p><p>"Sunshine, we're just trying to make sure you'll be comfortable today! Rockefeller Center is still like ten blocks up!" Poe calls after her into the chilled air.</p><p>"Thanks, but I'm okay...<em> Dad </em>," she responds while walking backward, flipping off Poe as she spins around to continue walking away like a petulant teenager.</p><p>"You should be so lucky you're not my daughter, Kenobi! I'd have you locked away at home while sitting on my front porch yielding a shotgun."</p><p>As they turn up the corner of 42nd and 5th Avenue, to make the seven-block trek up to their final destination, the gang stops to let Rose snap more photos….of street signs and pigeons sitting on them. Rey smiles under her scarf while shaking her head and thanking all her lucky stars in the galaxy for bringing these amazing people into her life. They were her closest friends...no, she corrected, they were her family. The ones who chose to stay with her, unlike the people with whom she shared the same DNA. Each one of them knew exactly when to give Rey her space, as they were doing so right now. </p><p>While avoiding eye contact with every passersby along 5th Avenue's bustling sidewalk, Rey ruminates over the last three weeks. Never in her wildest dreams could she have ever imagined the chance of scoring a job at one of the most prestigious ad agencies in Los Angeles. Accepting that position four years ago was truly one of the greatest accomplishments of her life which gave her the slightest bit of monetary success and independence going, especially never having that kind of stability and comfort for most of her young life.</p><p>Twenty-year-old Rey used to wish she could go back and tell her five-year-old self to believe the words she would later hear in passing: the belonging you seek is not behind you...it is ahead. Losing her job was devastating, but it also made Rey feel thankful that she never acquired the means to travel back in time to tell her younger self a bunch of lies.</p><p>Those eerie, dark clouds from her past were sadly forming again and seem to have been always there, hiding in plain sight. Feelings of utter desolation and betrayal began to resurface a few weeks ago, reminding her of how she used to wait by a different stranger’s door every year for her parents.</p><p>Rose and Finn have always been there for her no matter what. She considered them both her cheerleaders way before the couple actually met. They officially became mates almost four years ago, exactly a month after Rey introduced them at Rose's 21st birthday party. She knew her Omega work wife and Alpha brother would hit it off splendidly. Not even a year later, the couple wed in a small ceremony with Rey and Paige Tico, respectively holding the titles as the Best Woman and Maid of Honor. </p><p>Poe came into their lives when Rose and Finn were searching for a venue that showcased flavorful food and had a highly regarded baker to make their illustrious wedding cake. The shortest friend of the bunch was absolutely elated upon their first meeting when Poe unapologetically announced his Omega designation. Finn was totally against this entire idea, as Rey’s older brother, but Rose took it upon herself to try and pay it forward in the search for her bestie’s soulmate. Her miserably failed attempts to be meddlesome in Rey’s designation department was proven in the end when the Alpha was found to be more excited about the enticing food rather than Poe's suave advances. </p><p>Anytime she is able to sniff out the extra enthusiasm pouring from Rose’s entire body, Rey has to remind her about that huge error in judgement with Poe forever being epitomized as “Exhibit Fucking A!”</p><p>Now, here they are spending the holidays together in New York City.</p><p>Rey is fairly certain that Poe plans on introducing them to his newest Alpha obsession. For the last six months, all he did was complain about how terrible it's been working with some dickhead Alpha. But when Poe started singing praises about the same guy one day, Rey just rolled her eyes at him and said she didn't want to hear about his conquests anymore. He laughed and couldn't argue his love for such difficult men and women. Which in Rey’s mind meant that another close friend is about to begin a new journey in life while she’s stuck behind. Around this time last year, Poe had decided to chase his culinary career across the country, and Rey could not have been more elated for one of her friends venturing out into the great wide open. Sure, she missed being his taste-tester and sometimes even that annoyingly charming nature he oozed, but she would never mention the latter.</p><p>Snapping out of her reprieve, Rey looks at the upcoming street sign then reaches for her cell phone to check the time. Her pockets are empty! She pinches the bridge of her nose with her mittens as she remembers slipping it into Finn’s backpack for safe keeping.</p><p>"Fuck!" Rey swears out loud, turning the heads of an elderly couple crossing the 46th Street intersection. She apologetically shuffles her way around them and retreats back to 45th. Craning her neck at the corner, Rey attempts to pinpoint the last known location she left her friends. </p><p>As she continues walking down the next block, Rey approaches a large group of people listening to a musician play "Joy to the World" on a beautifully, holiday-decorated marimba. </p><p>How did she completely miss this jolly looking man the first time she walked by? It's kind of hard to miss someone wearing the same exact Santa suit as his proud lil pup who was rounding up tips. Rey surmises it to her dark thoughts and less than joyful little world. Groaning inwardly, it dawns on her just then that Finn is also carrying her wallet! </p><p>
  <em> Dammit, Kenobi!! Get your shit together!! </em>
</p><p>She silently promises to come back and tip the two performers; if she ever finds her friends again. Now even more determined to locate them, Rey is impatiently waiting for the traffic light to turn red. When the pedestrians are given the signal to safely cross, a passing sweet and spicy breeze gently caresses the tiny hairs inside her nostrils. She rubs at the tickling sensation through her scarf, then adamantly shakes her head from thinking about ways to score a free treat at a churros stand.</p><p>Suddenly, she is almost knocked to the ground, but not by a physical force as she scans her surroundings. No, Rey definitely walked into something invisible; a suffocating cloud deliciously swirling with vanilla, hazelnut, and spicy citrus scents. She feels the stirrings reminiscent of an electrical storm as every nerve ending in her body fires all at once, beginning from the top of her hair follicles then rapidly traveling down to the tips of her red-painted toes. </p><p>Even through her scarf, she catches notes of nutmeg mixing with chocolate, some kind of berry, and...and cedar?? What the hell could cause all the air to rush from her lungs like this? </p><p>Hunched over in the middle of the intersection with her head between both knees, Rey’s attempting to smother her face with her mittens, but it’s too late. Each and every breath she devours through the knitted material only solidifies the fact that her lungs and airways, her entire respiratory system, has been compromised. The burning sensation causes her vision to become hazy for seconds, maybe even minutes, as millions of tiny, little flares ignite under her skin, traveling rapidly through blood vessels causing her normally smooth skin to feel extremely itchy. Her Alpha brain roars that she is completely overdressed, so Rey hurriedly rips away her scarf, hat, and unzips the heavy fucking coat that Rose had insisted she wear outside today.</p><p>Trying to remove herself from this plane of existence, Rey tightly closes her eyes and swears she can feel the heady notes begin to dissolve as she holds her precious gold locket to her chest.</p><p>Cautiously taking in a slower breath through her mouth, she removes her mittens and stuffs them in her coat pockets. Pressing the semi-warm fingers from her left hand into her throat, Rey gently slides them across her collarbone to cup the pulsating gland on her right shoulder. She lets out a low moan feeling the liquid heat pooling in her panties. </p><p>Gulping down the cold early-evening air for relief, Rey’s frantic eyes are now trying to focus on solid objects while in search of <em> WHO </em> could have caused her body to respond this way. </p><p>"Sunova-" Being pushed in all directions as tourists now have the light to walk up or down 5th Avenue, Rey feels herself drifting with the crowd as her slightly paralyzed figure gets taken across the wrong intersection. </p><p>Scoffing at the sea of people hurrying by without even a second glance, the urge to shout several obscenities at the ones gawking in her direction also fills Rey with a certain kind of rage. Right now, though, she has more important things to worry about, like her lady parts crying out in distress. </p><p>As she drops the hand from the juncture of her neck and shoulder, Rey winces at the heat emanating from her shoulder gland. Unable to count them all, but the 753 eyes (yes, a one-eyed pirate is staring)...are all zeroing in on her, making the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. </p><p>The strong, masculine mixture surrounds her again, igniting a spark she has briefly encountered a couple of times in her life. As it flickers down her throat, the reverberating pressure settles at the base of her spine. She visibly shudders not from the cold, which she could no longer feel, but from the rippling force between her thighs.</p><p>Frantically swiveling her head from side to side, she is unable to find a familiar face or even her own voice to yell for help. As that same sweet and spicy aroma continues circling, it strikes her like a desert storm with an all-consuming, kinetic energy visibly crackling through the air.</p><p>As Rey glances down, her eyes focus on a black glove reaching through the mass of people. A force beyond her comprehension has her extending her own hand out to this unknown being until she pulls back quickly. Cocking her head to the side, she realizes that someone is actually coming to her aid. Upon her hesitation, the gloved hand disappears within the crowd only to re-emerge seconds later completely bare. </p><p>Looking down at this hand, this large unrecognizable hand, she concludes there are only two feasible options. One being that she could accept the help from this mysterious man who obviously is not Finn or Poe….or two, she gives an Off-Broadway debut performance to her one-woman show called <em> Solo Sex on 5th Avenue.</em></p><p>She takes the hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>She. Takes. The. Hand.</p><p>Muahahaa!!!!! I hope that cliffhanger makes you want to read some more ;)</p><p>If any of you enjoyed this, please leave a little comment!!</p><p>And if you want, come say hello to me on tumblr - https://angiec385.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Behind These Hazelnut Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Previously on SACL: Rey Kenobi and the Sunshine Band are in NYC for some holiday cheer. On one of her self-deprecating walks, Rey gets SLAPPED hard with some savory scents and just about has a meltdown in the middle of 45th Street's crosswalk.</p><p>...Looking down at this hand, this large unrecognizable hand, she concludes there are only two feasible options. One being that she could accept the help from this mysterious man who obviously is not Finn or Poe….or two, she gives an Off-Broadway debut performance to her one-woman show called "Solo Sex on 5th Avenue". </p><p>She takes the hand....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again!! I couldn't resist and had to post the second chapter for you guys!!  So, here it issss and like I promised, tons of fluff and smut!!</p><p>Just an FYI for this chapter - DD stands for "Designation Doctor"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                             </p><p>Wading through a sloshing sea of bodies and limbs, Rey feels herself being pushed and pulled until her own legs finally dislodge from the striped, slippery pavement. The human barge in front of her is fighting against a slow current of mouth-breathers and suitcases as they roll on by, making Rey grip onto his thick arm tighter and tighter. She ends up losing her balance when a stroller with a crying infant attempts to squeeze in between them, face-planting right into this behemoth’s broad shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, watch where you’re going with that thing!” The deep, velvety voice in front of her snarls to the offending party while she inhales his sweet and spicy cedar essence.</p><p>Softly whimpering a drawn out, “Ohhhhh, my <em> God, </em>” into the back of his dark winter coat, Rey rubs her thighs together just for a snowflake-sized bit of relief. Dark, shoulder-length hair flips to the side as her savior, or possibly life ruiner, peers at her from over his shoulder. She feels absolutely sheepish just meeting his gaze with her mouth agape and tongue practically drooling into the fabric.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asks, displaying a magnificent profile, strong jawline and nose she wants to lick...wait, what??</p><p>"Umm...y-yes, I’m okay.”</p><p>“Good,” he says quickly looking away from her lips, “just hold on to me and don’t let go. We’re almost there,” he breathlessly says, facing the original direction and offering a second hand behind his back for Rey to take. </p><p>The parents with the stroller are cursing at her and this hulking mountain to move out of the way.</p><p>As Rey places her left hand in his, she turns to the couple and barks, “Jesus Christ, alright already! We’re leaving now! Maybe next time, don’t come out with your miserable family!” </p><p>She really wants to flip them off as this lusciously, tall cedar tree sways their way through the crowd, shielding her from the onlookers. His shoulders begin to shake along with his head as Rey <em> feels </em>him laugh. Everything about him is excruciatingly overwhelming; his scent, his voice, his entire goddamn being.</p><p>Standing up on her tiptoes, she attempts to enter the same stratosphere with this complete stranger, "Soooo, where is <em> there </em> exactly?"</p><p>"Just trying to get us closer to where I parked and away from the crowds," he calls out to her while sliding past another stroller seating two crying children this time.</p><p>Glaring at them with her foggy eyes, it doesn’t even register how close their bodies have gotten until she realizes her entire figure is tucked under his left tree-trunk of an arm. Rey can barely wrap her own arm around his back, but it's long enough for him to secure that hand of hers to his upper thigh.</p><p>Finally grasping the bizarre situation that she quite literally stumbled into, Rey continues to ask, "Why, so you can murder me?"</p><p>Not missing a step, his head does a double-take as he exclaims, "N—no! What the hell gave you <em> that </em> impression?" Looking at her with the widest, most gorgeous set of amber eyes.</p><p>"Oh, I don't knooow. Maybe since you <em> dragged </em> me away from my friends in front of hundreds of people and now you're <em> dragging </em> me to God's know <em> where </em>."</p><p>"Don't you mean <em> there?"  </em></p><p>Rolling her eyes, "Ha ha...Real funny." </p><p>"I know." He looks back down and winks at her.</p><p><em>...this</em> <em>motherfucker,</em> she thinks quietly to herself. How is he already driving her mad?</p><p>Exacerbated beyond belief, she huffs out, "Why the hell did you grab me from the crowd and not just ignore me like everyone else?" Lifting their joint hands into the air as she tries to emphasize her frustrations.</p><p>"Are we gonna dance around the fact our scents seem to be affecting one another?" They both step up onto the sidewalk and Rey grips his thigh a little tighter.</p><p>"No! I just want to know what made you see me?" </p><p>Diverting his eyes with a faraway gaze, Rey watches his jaw move as he rolls his teeth along the inside of his lips. A nervous habit, maybe? </p><p>"Alright, well I hope this doesn't sound <em> too </em>creepy." </p><p>He deeply inhales before continuing, "I first caught your scent a block away as you strolled on by. You were walking alone, so I knew it had to be you. There was this—this familiar whiff of air filled with like....freesia and some other fragrant flower....an—and maybe passionfruit. So, I followed it. I followed <em> you </em> . If your scent was able to penetrate through all my suppressants….I <em> had </em> to follow you. You didn't see me, but I saw you," swallowing some air, he looks right at her, "Just you."</p><p>"Oh..." Blinking rapidly, she mentally berates herself for such a dumb response to one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to her. Dropping one hand away, Rey gently rubs over her locket in the center of her chest. </p><p>While taking a moment to observe the man's height, she catches a glimpse of his earlobe peeking out under his hair and black beanie. Biting the inside of her lip, Rey has to fight the tingling sensations urging her to run her fingers through his dark tresses.</p><p>"Did I really take you away from your friends? There wasn't anyone around who looked like they might have known you when I offered you my hand."</p><p>"Well, I <em> was </em>on my way back to them before—" pausing at the memory of his gigantic hand being presented to her just minutes ago.</p><p>
  <em> ...before your sexy palm I'd pay good money to ride, appeared out of nowhere... </em>
</p><p>His shocked eyes respond in a way that alerts Rey she may have said that part out loud, "Before <em> what </em>?" He exclaims with the biggest smirk spreading across a full set of lips.</p><p>"Ummm…." Rey shouts, "<em> Before—</em>I was taken by one of the walking trees from 'The Lord of the Rings'! You realize you took a risky chance with all these police officers stationed on every corner, right?"</p><p>Slightly chuckling under his breath, Ben releases one hand and swings her out in front of him as they finally reach a much quieter section of the sidewalk. Now Rey is facing him head-on and she absolutely loves this perspective…just a <em> little </em> more than the view she had from behind.</p><p>"Ya little nerd, are you calling me an Ent?" he smiles widely as his eyes slowly check her out from head to toe.</p><p>She replies back, "Well, if the talking tree's shoe fits…"</p><p>"Hmm…..how would they wrap up those roots with shoes?"</p><p>Trying not to notice his wandering gaze, Rey looks up in confusion, “Huh?”</p><p>"<em>Ents</em>. The walking and talking trees from LotR? You literally just referenced them."</p><p>"I—I know what the fuck I said!" Rey barks back.</p><p>Biting back a smile, he shakes his head at her, “Are you always this ferocious when people try to get to know you?”</p><p>Rey usually never lets anyone manhandle her in such a way, but this was different. A mouth-watering scented Alpha male, with strong notes of cedar and nutmeg, shows up out of nowhere and grabs her off the street? It just doesn't make sense. What the hell is happening?</p><p>“That depends on who wants to know?” She smirks back with an arched eyebrow. </p><p>Still holding one of her hands, he walks the remaining few steps backward until he is leaning against a sleek SUV parked in between two buildings.</p><p>“Well, I do...I’m Ben,” the beautifully speckled bison gestures to himself while he settles her between his legs, widening his stance to be more eye level with her. </p><p>They are now gazing at each other even more up close, and Rey's eyes almost roll back into her head when his chocolate and hazelnut aroma envelops all her senses. He recognizes the dazed expression on her face and immediately withdraws a vial from his pocket. Unscrewing the top, deftly using only two fingers, Ben places the pad of one digit over the vial’s opening and tips it upside down.</p><p>“What’s your name?” he asks while capturing her stare with these deep pools of liquid gold. </p><p>Rey immediately recognizes the smell and diverts her attention to the drop of peppermint oil sitting upon the tip of his thick finger. Just thinking about what Ben could do to her with those long appendages has her painfully swallowing for air. She tries her best not to gawk as he slowly dabs the suppressant aid under that amazingly lickable nose. </p><p><em> Fuck</em>! She abruptly removes her toaster oven of a coat, trying to regain a minuscule ounce of control and throws it on top of the vehicle behind Ben.</p><p>As Rey blinks away the lust-filled clouds trying to muddle her train of thought, she finds her voice and squeaks out, “I—I’m Rey." Clearing her throat, she attempts to continue questioning Ben, "Why are we—this just doesn’t—how is any of this possible?” </p><p>He tips the vial upside down again and gestures to the oil dripping down the side of his index finger, “May I? Promise you’ll feel much better.” Rey nods her head enthusiastically and almost loses her balance again.</p><p>Steadying her by the hip, he continues, “What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“Well, have you ever heard of two Alphas reacting to each others' scents like this?”</p><p>Ben knowingly smirks while he gently glides that fuckable finger across her upper lip, watching that cool, peppermint wave flow through her sinuses, almost completely extinguishing the fire burning below.</p><p>His eyes drop down to her open mouth while his thumb lightly brushes across her cheek, creating a brand-new constellation connecting her freckles. With a smile and shake of his head, he says, “Oh, sweetheart. No, I’ve never heard of anything like this, but I can probably explain what’s happening right now.”</p><p>She leans forward and rests her hands atop his shoulders under his open coat, aligning their hips in a tantalizing fashion. From this new angle, she is able to scan over every beauty mark and mole across his handsome face. Using two fingers, Rey softly massages tiny circles around his gland, but it doesn't seem to garner a reaction like her other partners. </p><p>Ben drops his forehead down to hers as he nearly whispers, “I’m an Omega.” Rey’s eyes nearly fall out of their sockets, unable to comprehend the words he just uttered.</p><p>“W—what? <em> You </em>?!” she shrills, “No fuckin' way…”</p><p>Ben scratches the back of his neck and says, “100% Omega male in the flesh.”</p><p>She grabs the sides of his face as if to study a rare, out-of-this-world specimen, easily pushing her body closer to his against the SUV. Upon further inspection, it’s not like you can remotely determine someone’s designation this way, Rey finds herself lost in his captivating eyes as they shine back at her with complete fascination and a dash of amusement.</p><p>Slipping her fingers under the edges of his beanie, Rey grazes those irresistible ears. </p><p>“Shiiiiiiiit,” he shudders under his breath.</p><p>At the sound of the back of his head softly hitting the car door, Rey takes this opportunity and places her nose against his throat, causing his Adam’s apple to bob a few times as they both deeply breathe each other in. </p><p>Lazily opening her eyes, she deems the coast to be semi-clear and pulls down her shirt collar to witness how her scent exactly affects him. Ben’s entire body livens up and with a low groan, he skillfully lifts her up in his arms. This new position causes her world to tip on its axis as she looks down at him, caressing his ears from above. She realizes the peppermint oil is working as it <em> juuust </em>slightly alleviates the rushing sensations from blurring coherent and lustful thoughts.</p><p>“Alpha…” he whimpers as her legs wrap tightly around his waist, allowing his hands to grip and knead along her back pockets. He drags a finger across the apex of her thighs and applies pressure directly to the seam of her jeans with his thumbs. Biting down on her lower lip, Rey rolls her hips and pushes into his palm with a low, guttural moan.</p><p>The heavy breath Ben releases slowly blows across her collar bone and directly into her gland, evoking a sugary mixture of vanilla and passionfruit into the atmosphere. Ben slams his eyes shut, and now it’s his turn to run his nose up and down her throat ever so softly. One large hand splays across Rey’s back as she releases a long hum with her lips pressing into the material of his hat. She then buries both hands under the beanie, pushing it back inch by inch, marveling at the way his luxurious lion’s mane menacingly escapes its woven confinement. </p><p>Leaning down, she purrs breathily, “Just take me…Omega,” and lets her swirling tongue outline the shell of his ear. </p><p>Ben pulls away, looking directly into her hungry hazel eyes, and then walks to the back of the SUV. Holding her up with just one arm, he uses his free hand to dig inside his pocket for a set of keys. His face is mere centimeters from her sopping wet gland as the SUV's back door opens with the tap of his foot.</p><p>As the door rises slowly, Rey tilts her head to the side and asks, “This your automobile?”</p><p>Ben snorts before he says, “Nah, I just like collecting random keys I find in the streets. It helps pass the time when I get bored walking home, so I just hit the alarm button and go hunting."</p><p>Shaking her head, Rey says, “Ohhhh, so we have a smart arse here.”</p><p>Glancing down at her lips again, Ben cheesily retorts with, “Better than a dumb one.”</p><p>"Hmm….pretty sure that's still up for debate." Rey shimmies out of his grip, and when her feet meet the concrete, “Well, it was nice meeting you Ben, but it’s time for me to go find my friends.”</p><p>Ben casts his eyes down to look at his shoes, nodding quickly, “Oh….um yeah, sure..”</p><p>Narrowing her eyes at his deflated tone, she continues to say in a fake, cheery voice, “Yup, it’s been fun! Thanks for pulling me out of the crowd earlier.”</p><p>He just nods his head and doesn’t make any eye contact with Rey. It's absolutely unfathomable that he could just <em> believe </em> the most asinine words she has ever uttered in her life. </p><p><em> Is he for real? </em> </p><p>“Hey! I'm just kidding around!!” she exclaims as she pushes his shoulder, which barely even budges.</p><p>His eyes finally look up at her as if grasping for a lifeline, “You are?”</p><p>Covering her face, she yells, “YES!!” as her voice echoes down the alley behind them.</p><p>He finally cracks a small smile, “Ohhh…sorry, I—I’ve had terrible experiences with quite a few Alphas in my life. Dealing with their bullshit at home and in the workplace.”</p><p>He still looks apprehensive with his hands balled in tight fists. Rey climbs into the back of his SUV and removes her sweater, exposing her bra-clad breasts and glistening gland, “Ben, come here and close the fucking door.”</p><p>He salutes her with an adorable, “Yes, Ma’am!”</p><p>Once he’s sitting and has the back door closed, she grabs onto his neck and shoulders, wrapping her overheated body around his much larger frame.</p><p>“It’s not just me, right? Whatever this is…" she trails off in a whisper, not quite sure how to articulate her feelings. "...it’s too strong for me to just ignore. I feel like there’s something awakening inside me...and I’m not sure if it’s good or bad,” Rey's voice shakes as she tries to explain with one hand clutching him and the other around a golden locket dangling from her neck.</p><p>His woodsy scent reminds her of this magnificent tree in the Kenobi's backyard, standing tall behind the marble statue dedicated to the parents who saved her life a decade ago.</p><p>“No, no, don’t be afraid. I feel it too,” he says, rubbing his face against her head, massaging soothing circles into her lower back.</p><p>"You do?" Shaking her head, “Sorry, I’m just not used to reacting so wantonly in the presence of Omegas." She quickly pulls back, "Oh! Don’t get me wrong; there are times when I do fancy certain scents and can’t deny my biological cravings, but this...” she leans into his neck and smells him again greedily, “...this is different. I feel a connection with you, but I don't know if you're in the same boat as me."</p><p>With a sad sigh, Ben admits, “I’m currently on transitional suppressants right now. So, when I scented you earlier, it was very light, but I knew how strong you really were on account of the heavy meds I used to be on."</p><p>"Transitional suppressants?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's what DD's prescribe when you decide to take your suppressants in moderation instead of daily injections. I used to never subject myself to large gatherings because when I go in heat, it’s just completely and utterly mortifying. I still prepare a week in advance for certain events that I get <em> dragged </em> to against my will. I know I need to get over the embarrassment, but that's what I get for being raised by my two Alpha parents.” he says, looking at her sideways.</p><p>Rey pulls back, “But, I thought you said—”</p><p>"Yeah..." Ben cuts her off by tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, “...I know. My parents never married or could figure out a way to make things work. Since the day I was <em> born </em> to the <em> minute </em> I presented myself as an Omega, I was just in the way of their own personal agendas,” he lets out a huge sigh and shakes his head while speaking about them, “all the <em> arguing </em> and <em> finger-pointing </em> got worse when I was a teenager. My designation became the big family secret they kept from all our relatives and friends. Maybe it did have something to do with them both being Alphas, I don’t exactly know," he admits solemnly as he runs a hand through his hair.</p><p>With a giant scoff, Rey adds, "It's amazing how most Alphas are hardwired to ultimately be assholes."</p><p><em> I bet both of my parents were a couple of pitiful Betas </em>, Rey thinks to herself.</p><p>"Hmm...but I don’t get that feeling about you,” Ben says while looking at her.</p><p>Smiling up at him, she brushes some hair across his forehead, “I’m really sorry about your parents.”</p><p>“It’s okay. Our relationships have gotten better. Now that I’m older, I understand that they tried the best they could and failed, plain and simple. My father worried people would think less of me as a man and my mother didn’t want some Alpha ordering me around to cook and clean up the house. Heh...I’ve been <em> slowly </em>easing them back into my life this past year.”</p><p>Still wrapped up in his arms, Rey’s eyes mist over as she holds his face with both hands to make sure he’s paying attention. “I don’t know what this all means for us in the long-run, but if you want to give me a chance...you’ll never have to worry about that kind of shit. I mean, I can barely cook for myself, but I have this powerful urge to try if you want me to," she whispers.</p><p>“Ugh, Rey, you can’t say things like that to me,” Ben groans with a deep swallow of air. She’s about to apologize when he interrupts her, “No! Don’t be sorry for being a decent human being, a decent Alpha! Never be sorry for that. Hearing those words...it's basically all I ever wanted,” he chokes out, trying to keep his emotions in check.</p><p>Rey pushes back his now damp hair, thinking how fucking amazing he looks perspiring while she probably could pass as the clone of a starved, feral cat. Noticing the car's increasing humidity, Ben suggests turning on the A/C as he slides from her embrace and contorts his body around to lean across the console. </p><p>Rey has to physically fan herself with her current view of his ass over the backseat. She tries to distract herself by taking a glimpse outside through the window, and notices they are all very dark and tinted. Smirking a little to herself, Rey removes her bra and discards the strappy material off to the side leaving just her necklace on display. It's at that point when she spots an FDNY sticker on the window.</p><p>She slams her hand onto the floor and takes a deep, deep breath, “You work for the FDNY? Are you a firefighter?”</p><p>He replies back, “No, but I used to volunteer with my uncle who is still the chief of Engine 65, why?” Hearing the car start up and the air kick on full blast, Ben works his way back to Rey. He quickly spins his head around the moment he senses an eruption of freesia and vanilla. She’s panting in the corner of the vehicle half-naked.</p><p>Ben huffs out, “What the fuck? Are you ok?” Watching her exposed breasts rise and fall with each heaving breath.</p><p>Rey is fanning her face and entire body now with both hands, fingers itching to slide under her jeans for relief, “Dammit! J-Just distract me for a minute! I guess I have a thing for firefighters, and since you’re built like someone who often rescues people, my vagina—I mean MY MIND is trying to process that. Oh, <em> myyy </em> God!” </p><p>Rey is really struggling to control her body’s insane response to that thought. That is until the car’s Bluetooth connects with his phone, and the last song he was listening to continues right where he left off.</p><p>“Ah shit! Shit, shit, shit...” he fumbles for his phone, trying to disconnect, but it’s too fucking late.</p><p>With one arm clutching her stomach and the other holding her necklace in place, Rey collapses to the floor laughing hysterically. She yells at him, “Do not fuckin’ shut this off, mister! Keep it playing!!”</p><p>Begrudgingly, Ben listens and plops that ass back on the floor with his legs separating them a good three feet. Rey knows this song like the back of her hand, so she rolls onto all fours crawling over to him. Ben can only stare as his brain malfunctions, following the way her shoulders move just like a lioness. When the chorus kicks in, her hands are bracing his thick and sturdy thighs while she sings with the Queen, “All I want for Christmas is youuuuu.....”</p><p>Ben covers his face with one hand, but peeks through his fingers while laughing at the whole situation. The most adorable dimples she has ever seen on a grown man are being kept away from her. Unacceptable. This wipes the playful smile off of Rey’s face for a split second as she sits back on his legs.</p><p>“You don’t have to hide from me, Ben.” She reaches forward to remove the offending hand as he nods and places it by his side.  </p><p>The sudden urge to trace the lines around his smile becomes overwhelming. As she leans in closer, Rey swipes her thumb across both his top and bottom lips, watching him just breathe in and out of his mouth. She plants her lips to one cheek, aiming for that sweet dimple as her mouth then leaves a trail of chaste kisses, aiming for the edge of his lips. She hears him deeply inhale when her fingertips touch his ear again and glances up to see his eyes are completely focused on her.</p><p>Flicking out her tongue while watching him, Rey licks the tip of his nose as both hands card into his hair, “Omega, please put your hands on me,” she sighs breathily.</p><p>Ben immediately grabs her high above the waist, almost completely encompassing both sides of her ribcage. He caresses both of her nipples with his thumbs and then presses into the silky mounds, “Fuck, yessss, Alpha...” </p><p>Rey moans deeply as he tugs her body closer to his own, staring at one another wildly, both waiting for someone to cave in. Like the wings of a hummingbird, Ben's eyes move to Rey's lips and then right back up to her stare.</p><p>She gleams, baring her teeth, "I win."</p><p>Ben just shrugs his shoulders a little and slides his hand to the nape of her neck while the other one cups her left breast, rolling two fingers around her nipple. </p><p>With a shocked gasp, Rey darts her eyes to his mouth and dives forward, finally tasting those salacious red lips. They are so soft and plush and feel absolutely amazing against her own as she hums in contentment. </p><p>Ben tilts her head in the opposite direction and follows along, angling his face to keep their mouths fused together. </p><p>Tightening her arms around his neck, Rey lays back taking Ben and his mouth down to the floor with her. Her lips are resting against his jaw as she devours a long breath of air. He moans as she grabs a handful of that marvelous hair from atop his head and drags her nails down to the collar of his shirt. Rey parts from Ben’s lips and proceeds to rid him of the despicable material he's wearing. </p><p>Propping himself up on one arm, Ben trails his fingers down her left side gazing at every square inch of her lithe body only to press his thumb against her clit through her jeans. </p><p>“Don’t stop, Ben,” she laments with her back arching off the floor. A tiny gasp escapes from her mouth allowing Ben to swoop down and slip his tongue inside. Feeling a little frisky, Rey gently nips at the invading tongue which causes Ben to chuckle as he bares down his warm chest onto hers. This elicits an even louder moan from Rey, massaging her tongue against his, as she runs her hands again through his hair, making him look like a wild beast.</p><p>"Rey, you smell fuckin’ amazing," Ben says with his face resting against the side of her head while staring down at her gland.</p><p>Using his hair to slightly pull back his head, Rey catches a glimpse of Ben’s face only proving how palpable his gaze has become to her. "You can taste it, just try not to use your teeth....yet,” she smirks.</p><p>Ben’s dark eyes flicker back over to Rey, breathing heavy, he lowers his head down toward her abdomen and tries to locate the end of that hot liquid trail of vanilla and freesia.  He takes a deep breath as his tongue juts out to begin the slow trek up her torso. With their eyes still on each other, Rey’s breathing becomes labored as Ben laps up the shiny trickle now outlining the curve of one breast.</p><p>“Can’t show any favoritism,” he jokingly states while crossing over to her other puckered mound of flesh. Ben shows his appreciation by swirling that tongue of his around her nipple, gently sucking and leaving small kisses along its path.</p><p>“<em> Ohhhh </em> my, God….” She is writhing on the floor as he gets back on track and nudges her nipple with that fucking nose. Rey cries out his name as she once again grabs onto his hair trying to keep her body from floating away. No one has ever made her feel like she could take a walk in the fucking clouds. The need to reciprocate every feeling back to an Omega, or anyone for that matter, has never felt stronger than it has with Ben.</p><p>Suddenly, his cell phone starts buzzing on the floor next to them. Ben quickly silences it right before tossing the device across the car. Still fully clothed from the waist down, Rey wraps her legs around Ben’s lower half and surprisingly flips him onto his back. He smiles and runs his hands up and down her legs enclosed on either side of him.</p><p>As she ogles Ben’s fantastic physique from above, Rey wastes no time and buries her nose in the center of his rock-hard chest. Sighing at the way his body calls to her and her alone, Rey observes the light sheen forming across his gland while placing open-mouthed kisses across his sternum. She runs both hands up his pectorals then rubs down his rib cage as she licks up to his nipple, wrapping her lips around the little nub. Her hands reach down to the button of his jeans as she directs her focus on his other nipple, sliding herself a little lower on his abdomen. Laying breathy kisses to wherever she could reach on his body, Rey is interrupted by the vibrations coming from the phone Ben just threw a few feet away.</p><p>The soft Christmas tune playing in the background stops as the car’s Bluetooth connects the phone stating, "Call from Chef Prick”.</p><p>Rubbing his face roughly with both hands, Ben yells out, "Goddammit!"</p><p>"Do you need to get that?" She laughs tapping her fingers on his chest to the beat of “Santa Baby”. Ben reaches for his phone and silences it again.</p><p>"No," Ben grumbles, now bringing her upper torso down to his feverish lips.</p><p>Rey braces herself with both arms on the floor next to his head and slowly feels as if she is going into a coma with every kiss he places along her sternum, collarbone, and breasts.</p><p>The phone rings again.</p><p>With a bemused smile, Rey asks, "Are you sureeeee?? It seems like ‘Chef Prick’ might need you more than I do," gently rocking her hips, she watches her locket knock him in the face a few times.</p><p>Reaching for her ass, Ben halts her gyrations and pulls her body down to lay on his chest. He unenthusiastically slides his finger across the phone's screen and answers the call. They both immediately hear a ton of voices erupt through his speakers as Ben bites out, "What do you want, prick face?"</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Is that how you answer your phone around the holidays, dick head?" a voice bites back.</p><p>Rey’s head shoots up as she gasps, immediately recognizing the voice of “Chef Prick” and covers her mouth with both hands.</p><p>"I'm kinda busy at the moment,” Ben says with his eyebrows furrowing at Rey’s reaction.</p><p>"Well, I sure hope you’re busy trying to find me and my friends since you're like an hour late now, buddy." Ben looks up at Rey who is frantically shaking her head at him which deepens the confusion written all over his face.</p><p>"Shit! I lost track of time, man. I'm sorry,” Ben apologizes while running a hand through his hair.</p><p>"It’s fine, we're actually looking for one of the girls in my group. We lost her in the crowd like 45 minutes ago and she doesn't have her phone or wallet on her. Friggin’ Rey."</p><p>Ben's eyes immediately dart back to her as she uncovers her mouth, revealing a tiny smile. "You said her name is Rey?"</p><p>"Yeah man, she's like my height, maybe taller if she has boots on. Hey, Rose! Rose! Finn, will you get Rosie over here and tell her to stop showing photos of Rey to the cops. No! Don’t tell them she’s an Alpha. Rey will kick all of our asses.”</p><p>Ben shoots a devastating smirk in her direction as Rey shrugs her shoulders in agreement with Poe. She goes back to covering her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. This was comedy gold!</p><p>Still laying on the floor, Ben bends his legs and plants his feet firmly on the floor of his car, so he could guide Rey back up to a sitting position against his knees. They both just gaze at each other in wonderment with his large hand splayed across her chest, softly caressing that shiny locket into her skin. </p><p>What are the chances her friend would move across the country and become acquainted with this hulking mountain of a man? A man who debilitated her with his scent in a crowd of people, but then also saved her from being plowed over in the middle of a New York City street?</p><p>Poe continues to ask Rose, “Was Rey wearing boots that make her taller than me??"</p><p>They couldn't really hear Rose’s response, but Poe tells her to shut the hell up. Rey is biting her lip really hard as she skims her fingertips down the muscular arms holding her up. </p><p>"Anyway, man. Like I've told you dozens of times, she's a real pretty girl with brown hair and light brown eyes-"</p><p>"Are they more hazel?" Ben interrupts as he props himself up on an elbow, looking up at Rey as she exhales a deep breath. </p><p>She wonders, <em> How often did Poe speak about me to Ben? </em></p><p>"What? Uhhh yeah, I think so." By the tone of his voice, Rey can tell Poe is trying to make sense of the turn this conversation just took.</p><p>"Freckles scattered across her nose?" That question has Rey biting down on her lip. Ben reaches his thumb to release her mouth from being torn apart.</p><p>"You-wait a minute....HO-LY SHIT....you found her, didn't you?!!" Poe excitedly stutters out, sounding like he's about to lose his mind.</p><p>"<em>Maaaybe</em>,” Ben answers while leaning in for a quick kiss.</p><p>"Haha!! Guys!! She's ok! Ben found her like I knew he would! I fuckin' KNEW IT!”</p><p>“No, you didn’t!” Finn yells in the background.</p><p>Poe continues, “I told you assholes he was gonna find her before us! That’s my boy, Ben! Hey there, Sunshine, can you hear me??"</p><p>Ben traces a circle around her face, mouthing the word “Sunshine” as she smacks his hand away and rolls her eyes at both him and Poe. "Yeah, I’m here. Pretty damn sure the whole city can hear you,” Rey chuckles.</p><p>"Listen, Rey. You take care of him, alright? We'll see you guys in a bit. DON’T FUCKIN’ TIRE HIM OUT!! HAHA, YA GODDAMN ANIMALS—" Ben ends the call not caring to hear any more of Poe’s yelling. </p><p>“That’s enough of him,” he grumbles, covering his face and laying back down on the floor. Rey follows him down to about midway and then uses her arms to prop herself up above him.</p><p>With amused eyes dancing along her face, Ben bites his bottom lip, "The girl I've heard so much about," and flings his cell across the floor as he taps her nose with one finger. </p><p>"Guilty, your honor," she grins widely.</p><p>He slides a finger under the chain hanging from her neck and gently wraps it once around his finger, grasping the locket to pull Rey down for a long kiss, lips blissfully slanting over hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I appreciate all the kudos and comments so far!!! I have a bunch of ideas in store for this fic and would love to hear all kinds of feedback...be gentle!! This is my very first fic after all :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Beautiful Scavenger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Previously on SACL: A scented force bond connects these two soulmates in the middle of a busy NYC street. Their bodies seem to cosmically already know each other. It's the heavy doubts and super suppressants that are the true villains of this story. </p><p>...With amused eyes dancing along her face, Ben bites his bottom lip, "The girl I've heard so much about," and flings his cell across the floor as he taps her nose with one finger.  </p><p>"Guilty, your honor," she grins widely. </p><p>He slides a finger under the chain hanging from her neck and gently wraps it once around his finger, grasping the locket to pull Rey down for a long kiss, lips blissfully slanting over hers...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY NEW YEAR to my SACL readers!!</p><p>Hoping 2021 brings all the happiness and joy you deserve after this year that shall not be named.</p><p>What's this? A third chapter posted in the same week?? LOL </p><p>Cheers to 2021!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                             </p><p>Tiny drops of condensation begin to trickle down the glass, creating trails of water that resemble lightning bolts as they repeatedly strike the interior of this confined space. A parade of blurry figures often pass by the misty front-windshield, but only one silhouette matters to Rey right now, and it belongs to this Omega towering above her undulating body.</p><p>Sighing heavily into the hollow of Ben's throat, an intense mixture of his hazelnut and cedar aroma overwhelms her senses. Rey reaches for the back of his head and pulls him closer as her warm mouth lingers at the patch of skin that stretches across his Adam's apple. With a swipe of her tongue, she moans at the taste and then latches her lips onto one particularly small speck; a mole, or in his case, a goddamn beauty mark because that's what he is - undoubtedly beautiful.</p><p>"Fuuuck," Ben pants across her forehead, bracing half of his frame onto one arm, he grips the leg she just hitched upon his waist and slides his hand down to her firm ass, driving his hips forward a few times. </p><p>Ceasing her tongue's ministrations, "Ohhhh, you like my leg up here?" She nudges her nose into his clavicle and feels him grunt in approval from above.</p><p>For the past half hour, she has been conducting a very important study on the effects of her scent and Ben….all in the name of science. She is absolutely loving every minute of bringing this man another step closer to a state of arousal he probably hasn't felt in years. </p><p>"You have no fuckin' idea, Alpha." He drops his mouth down to neck and sucks menacingly, "Every single part of you feels amazing, and I haven't even touched or tasted your goddamn pussy yet."</p><p>Her head falls back to the floor with a thud as she eyes his pinkish gland like a predator zeroing in on its prey, just seconds away from summoning all her energy to strike this amenable wildebeest. </p><p>As an Alpha, she can command him to bite her gland or make him give her permission to bite down on his….but Rey isn't like that. She never just took what she wanted, even when every fiber of her being screams at her to do so.</p><p>"I bet it's perfect, Alpha...just like you. Just like all of you." Ben whispers as he dips his head down to her nipple, nudging one peak and kissing his way over to the other. </p><p>Does he even realize he's just stoking the embers of her semi-dormant inferno? </p><p>She wants to tell him.</p><p>But voices outside distract her with their whistling and cat-calling from the street, obviously taking full notice of the foggy car windows. She wonders if Ben will have to air out the vehicle later….if they ever leave. </p><p>Rey realizes that if she doesn't take control of this situation, they can be trapped inside Ben's car for days with the closest nourishment provider being a pretzel vendor about 20 feet away. Keeping one hand buried in his dark locks while the other trails to the light smattering of hair across his chest, she flicks his nipple with a hearty laugh.</p><p>He quickly pulls back, "You think that's funny?" and then presses his knee directly into her core, which immediately elicits a low groan from Rey. He watches her lower body bend and twist over his jeans, circling around to relieve her crying clit.</p><p>“Mmmm, yesss…”</p><p>Shit! </p><p>Remembering that they need to take this slow, Rey reluctantly drops her leg back to the floor, “We need to cool down, so stop talking about my vagina,” and runs a furious hand over her face.</p><p>"Why? Are you getting jealous, Alpha?" He asks while caging her in between both of those thick arms. </p><p>She smiles and runs her fingernails up his muscles, "No, because at the rate we're going, we'll miss the tree lighting, so I'm trying to diffuse the situation."</p><p>"That fuckin' tree isn't going anywhere, Rey, at least not for another month," he inches down toward her breasts again, "so we have plenty of time to get this show on the road."</p><p><em> Heh, </em>she thinks about her one-woman play that almost premiered in front of hundreds of unsuspecting tourists...because of him.</p><p>Stopping his descent with a <em> slight </em> command, "Listen to me for a minute," she palms his package with a gentle squeeze.</p><p>"NGH! <em>OH myyy </em>God," he sputters, smacking his hand repeatedly on the car floor in surrender, "Okay, okay! You—you my <em> attention</em>. Fuck!"</p><p>
  <em> Good….now he knows how it feels to be rendered speechless.  </em>
</p><p>Sliding her finger slowly down his zipper, "I want <em> this </em> and I want you," Rey whispers, "but for health and safety reasons, it cannot happen in your car. Got it?" She removes her hand and brushes it across his forehead.</p><p>"No, you're right,” Ben cracks a small smile and shakes his head, “I'm sorry. It feels like your scent is almost fully there, like it’s on the edge of breaking through me."</p><p>"Don't be sorry. In all honesty," she huffs, "the only fucker that should feel shame and sorrow is the one in your pants! How are you not even slightly hard? Are you built like a Ken doll or something?"</p><p>"Ken?? Really?? I think that's more up Poe’s alley. I'm more G.I. Joe."</p><p>That comment draws out a big laugh from Rey. "Well, I can't really argue against <em> any </em> of that! Seriously, though, we all thought Poe was going to introduce us to his Alpha fuck buddy turned soulmate on this trip."</p><p>"Hmmm...would've been interesting, for sure. Meeting you that way," he says while kissing her lips again, "I think I prefer how it happened though," kissing her chin now, "surrounded by strangers, without our friends openly gawking at us," nudging her throat with his nose breathing in her freesia essence. </p><p>Rey squeezes her eyes shut, humming at the touch of his tongue lightly grazing her skin. In a breathy voice as his lips move under her chin, "He used to….always complain about this jerk….storming around, swinging that 'Big Dick Energy' at....at work….oh no..."</p><p>
  <em> An image of Ben wearing an unbuttoned, black chef's uniform appears in her head with the words "Chef Big Dick Energy" embroidered in red. </em>
</p><p>Slapping a hand down on Ben’s chest, Rey jolts up as if a bucket of icy water was just thrown on her; the frostbite only numbing her brain and failing to ease the throbbing sensation below.</p><p>"Ow..." </p><p>"Sorry!" Rey scrambles for her bra and attaches the front clasp of her racerback. "Something just occurred to me a—and I don't think my entire physical <em> or </em> mental being can handle it. So, get dressed <b> <em>now</em> </b> before I do something absolutely mental," she grabs her sweater and tugs it over her head.</p><p>"Uhhh...okay…was that a—a command?" Ben quietly glances around for his clothes, looking like a pouty child.</p><p>With her mouth agape, Rey stutters, "W—what? No, it wasn't—I would never fully….just please stop doing that with your face," scrunching her nose at him.</p><p>"What's my face doing?" He asks, furrowing his brow while trying to fix his inside-out sweater. </p><p>Throwing her hands in the air, Rey huffs out, "I don't know, it looks like you were just told <em> Santa </em> doesn't exist and that's why you didn't get a puppy this year."</p><p>"Haha, good one! Next you'll tell me that both the Easter Bunny <em> and </em> Tooth Fairy are fake," he smirks sarcastically.</p><p>The trunk door slowly opens with a hit of a button, and Rey gracefully sticks the landing as she hops out of the vehicle. Spinning that spectacular ass around on the car's floor like a friggin Ninja Turtle, Ben dangles his legs over the edge.</p><p>"Listen," pointing a delectable finger at Rey, "my butler used to take me to see Santa and his friggin' elves at FAO Schwartz every year until I was thirteen, so don't tell me otherwise!" he exclaims with a chuckle. </p><p>With her mouth forming a straight line, Rey looks up to the sky and pinches the bridge of her nose, "I should have left when I had the chance." </p><p>She backs up to give this still half-naked buffalo some room to exit when a more innocent image of Teenage Mutant Ninja Ben just <em> crushing </em> Jolly Ol' Saint Nick pops in her head. Rey should be in hysterics right now, but that damn look of dejection has returned to his face once more.</p><p>
  <em> Oh God, is he taking my comment seriously….again? </em>
</p><p>The look of concern that washes over her face must have him realize he's doing that "I didn't get a puppy for Christmas" expression.</p><p>"I just….." he pauses for dramatic effect, "miss your tits warming up my face."</p><p>
  <em> Nope...unbelievable.  </em>
</p><p>Glancing swiftly around to see if anyone overheard his megaphone-like voice, she shoots a death glare, "Ben!"</p><p>"ReEey," he smiles and props both hands on his hips, eyes gleaming with mischief.</p><p>"Just put your goddamn sweater on like a good boy, and let's go. Poe and the rest of my friends are waiting for us."</p><p>Ben lightly snickers as he pulls the long sleeved shirt over his head, "Alright, fine. Just to be <em> clear </em>. If I wasn't experiencing the long term effects of high-end suppressants and blockers, you wouldn't even be thinking about Dameron right now."</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>"Oh, I <em> know </em>so," he declares as the back door closes. "Let me text that jackass we're on our way."</p><p>What Rey <em> knows </em>in this moment is that she's already completely enamored by this man….but that's none of his goddamn business. </p><p>She stands on her tiptoes and stretches for the sleeve of her heavy coat still dangling off the SUV's roof. Using the car's tinted window as a mirror, she straightens her hair beneath the knitted hat.</p><p>"Well, come on! The sooner we meet up with everyone, the quicker we can see where tonight takes us," Rey says as she buttons up, about to reach inside her pockets for some mittens.</p><p>There's a sudden prickling sensation at the nape of her neck as she stands up straight, catching Ben's reflection behind her in the glass. </p><p>"What about <em> tonight</em>?"</p><p>His hooded gaze leaves her breathless and a bit paralyzed as those thick arms engulf her waist, one hand running up her abdomen and the other one traveling south, toward the juncture between her legs.</p><p>Completely under his spell, Rey gasps as his upper hand grips at the fabric across her chest, squeezing and kneading right through that heavy coat. Her head falls back against Ben's shoulder as she feels two long fingers from his other hand trace the zipper of her jeans, slowly pressing into her clothed mound. </p><p>"Mmm….Ben, someone could see usssss…"</p><p>"I don't fuckin' care." </p><p>She reaches back and cups his neck with one hand, blindly turning her head in search of those plush lips wreaking havoc all over her mind, body and soul. </p><p>"You're not playing fair, Omega." Rey exhales a long misty breath into the air as she feels her body melt into Ben. </p><p>He leans down and plants his lips to her jaw over and over, "Mmm...life isn't fair," kissing her cheek and licking below her ear lobe.</p><p>"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock."</p><p>Rey thinks about her lonely childhood and the poor excuse of parents that brought her into this world. For what reasons? So she can continually suffer from thoughts of being left behind? So she can be told at a young age she was worth nothing? So she can fail at trying to be invisible, to not get close to others who could ultimately let her down?</p><p>"Then command me to stop," he whispers against her mouth.</p><p>That fucking comment puts an end to her woeful postulations. Refusing to do such a thing, it's Rey who, once again, initiates the kiss by interlocking their lips. Her fingers slide up to the side of his face and angles it so she can openly invite his tongue inside by swiping hers along his bottom lip. Desperately trying to block every current thought from her brain, Rey launches herself into his embrace.</p><p>Ben lets out a groan as he twists her body around, granting her access into his mouth as their tongues touch once again in a sinful dance. </p><p>After a few minutes, she feels him shiver twice before finally opening her eyes and taking into account that Ben still doesn't have his coat on.</p><p>"Hey…" she gets cut off as he lifts her into his arms and props her against the SUV's trunk door, still hidden in that alleyway, "Ben! I'm sorry, but we really do need to slow down. "</p><p>"Ughhh, Rey….this back and forth is <em> killing </em> me."</p><p>"You don't think I know that already? I'm just trying to put <em> your </em> needs above mine….you wanna go into heat while we're trapped inside your car?” She poses sarcastically, “Fine….let's go back, roll down the windows for fresh air every few hours, so that the entire capital of New York can both smell and listen to us fuck each others' brains out. Maybe we can have Uber Eats deliver three meals a day on the hood of your car?" </p><p>"Pfft!!" He blows out a stupid puff of air, "First of all, the capital of New York is Albany…."</p><p>"Oh, bloody hell!!" She flings up her arms and storms away cursing all sorts of gods and deities for always fucking with her life. And <em> especially </em> for sending this enormous bastard her way as she hears him chuckling and jogging to catch up. </p><p>"Awww, Sweetheart!! Come on, it was funny!"</p><p>The next crosswalk is just ahead and it's full of cars taking up both lanes, so she makes a mad dash as the timer counts down...3….2….1…</p><p>"Rey, wait!!"</p><p>As her boots pound into the pavement, Rey can hear Ben calling out her name from a short distance. Her final stride is more along the lines of that long leap every Olympic Gold Medalist runner takes as they cross the victorious finish line. She lands on the opposite sidewalk just as the signal turns orange, warning pedestrians to stop and wait.</p><p>"I know you can hear me!! Alpha!!”</p><p>Spinning around, she immediately looks for Ben and watches a car stop short as the almost sasquatch-sized roadkill defeatedly hops back to his curb. The driver blares his horn and Ben yells out an endearing, "Fuck off!" </p><p>When they make eye contact, he throws out both arms in a massive shrug and calls over, "Wait for me <em> right there </em>!" by jabbing his fuckable finger in the air to punctuate the last two words.</p><p>Rey is definitely feeling the urge to flip him off right now, but comes up with a better idea. Removing her fisted hands off her hips, she elegantly slides them under her armpits and flaps her wings at him from across the street. She doesn't have to command him or even mouth the word, just glaring her eyes and visibly calling him "chicken" is enough for Ben to comprehend. She stops flapping around before someone calls the authorities about a looney girl on the corner of 44th and 5th Avenue. After running his hand through his gorgeous hair a few times, Rey's eyes can't help but stare at his mouth huffing and puffing cold breaths of air as he waits for a giant gap to appear between the cars in the lane closest to him. </p><p>Shaking her head the <em> instant </em> he plows toward the dotted median, Rey now knows she's a goner. Clutching at her chest around the spot where her locket resides. </p><p>What kind of crazed person would run through traffic for anyone, let alone for her??? </p><p>A taxi car zooms down the next lane, honking his horn a few times which causes their locked gaze to sever for only an instant as Ben dodges a step back before hurtling towards his very own finish line.</p><p>Holding back a wry grin, Rey yells out, "Are you insane? You could've been killed!!" </p><p>"Rey…"</p><p>She turns away from him dramatically and starts walking up the street when a happy, twinkling tune of "Christmas Wrapping" catches her ear. Santa and his little pup are still performing!</p><p>Ben reaches for her elbow and she lets him stop her, "Please...forgive me, Alpha….I—I never thought I’d feel this cosmic pull with anyone."</p><p>Gazing up into his amber orbs, Rey never thought she would ever use the word "enchanted" to describe anyone she came across in her life. Well, except for that princess she met at one of the parties her parents brought her to with Finn. She touches the locket again.</p><p>Rey extends her free hand to Ben with her palm facing the sky. He smiles at her and goes to place his unapologetically large hand in hers, but she smacks it away. Ben's confused look makes a toothy grin spread across her face as she reaches out again and says, "wallet."</p><p>Without any hesitation, he places the requested item in her hand and watches her pull out a single $20 bill. As she goes to close it, Rey pauses and then extracts another $20 before returning the wallet to him. An amused Ben is left shaking his head as he watches her deposit the money into the tip jar and then skip over to pet the little pup's head.</p><p>When she's back at his side, she entwines their fingers and asks, "So tell me, what made you get involved in all those super heavy suppressants?"</p><p>Sighing out loud, "Well, I used to teach at NYU, so it was very important to me having complete control over my body's urges. Did I go to extremes and sign up for every type of injection test trial? Yeah, but I was thinking about an instant remedy at the time. Suppressing those hormones from triggering my heats meant I got to keep my job."</p><p>"Oh, Ben." Rey frowns deeply while walking close to his side. </p><p>"All because I was too embarrassed to ask my boss for heat leaves, and also needed the Alpha males in my classes to take me seriously. This all stems from my family trying to keep my designation under wraps for almost two decades," Ben puts up two fingers to emphasize the number of decades.</p><p>"I can't even imagine you going through all that workplace hogwash. I've read about Omega males being discriminated against in the workplace, but hearing your story hits a little different. I don’t think Poe ever went through any of that in his life."</p><p>"No, probably not since he embraces being an Omega, which is why I couldn’t stand being around him when we first met. In our line of work—"</p><p>
  <em> Another image of "Chef Big Dick Energy" flashes in front of her as he's kneading and squeezing those giant hands through two mounds of dough…. </em>
</p><p>Rey's mittens immediately clamp over her ears as she loudly sings, "DASHING THROUGH THE SNOW, IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLEIGHHHH!!"</p><p>With his eyes bulging from his head, Ben halts all movement, completely dumbfounded, "What the <em> fuck </em> is happening?"</p><p>Rey runs over to an oddly colored, mostly grey snowbank and desperately digs for the whitest parts of snow to ball up. Quickly unfastening her coat's top button, she then guides the snowball down under her collar, panting softly, "Can't...explain...right now. Just continue the <em> other </em> part of your story….please and thank you."</p><p>With Rey standing in the middle of 45th Street, fondling a giant handmade ice cube to her chest, Ben continues for her, "Uhhh...even though it's been well over a year since my last treatment, I can still feel the suppressants being cycled out of my system. The dosage from this new product I'm on is helping me stay balanced. I was very moody and irritable when I completely stopped the injections."</p><p>He studies her breathing pattern and asks, "Are you okay now?" Lifting one hand, Rey motions "so-so" and then places it on her forehead. Ben continues, "When I finally decided enough was enough, I changed careers last year after testing out my uncle’s firehouse-" Rey interrupts with a lengthy moan.</p><p>
  <em> Now, she's watching him taste his confectionary creation on his thumb with a slow lick of that tongue…. </em>
</p><p>Covering her face with her mittens, Rey shouts, "UGH, Ben!! You remember how I reacted to an FDNY <em> sticker </em> before...and now knowing the career path you chose is the same as Poe's, it is <em> NOT </em>helping…PLEASE, JUST DON'T FUCKIN' SPEAK OF IT!"</p><p>"Jesus Christ, what?!" Ben throws both of his arms out, clearly confused. All he can do is watch Rey crouch down and angrily dig into the snowbank again, but this time with two fists full of snow.</p><p>Through clenched teeth, Rey shoves the crunchy ice down her shirt and attempts to articulate what is actually happening, "I'm trying to mentally block all <em> inappropriate </em>thoughts of you right now with disturbing images from my past." Pressing clumps of snow into the skin of her chest and gland, she feels tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, "And let me tell you, I could've gotten my master's in childhood trauma."</p><p>Rey senses her energy dwindling with each and every exhale as the vice tightens around her lungs. Grasping at the melted ice soaking through her sweater, she fights for another deep, deep breath. </p><p>The downhill battle against her body's overwhelming response to this man is on the verge of a major war and she decides to stop fighting. She loses feeling in both legs and falls to one knee as Ben swoops down to grab her by the arm. Looking up at him, she realizes the position she put herself in looks like a goddamn marriage proposal and wants to die.</p><p>"Come here," he breathes, latching onto her elbow and brings her over to a vacant bench. </p><p>Almost in a dream-like state, Rey quietly mutters, "It's okay if you don't understand...maybe one day you will." Ben watches her body become motionless the second she sits down. Her eyes then glaze over as if she turned to stone, barely even blinking. "I'm fairly certain my traitorous friends will embarrass me about it in front of you." </p><p>Ben pulls her in close, but it doesn't even matter because Rey is off in a galaxy far, far away. Her eyes are fixated on some nonexistent point on the horizon when Ben wraps his arm around her waist, lifting her from that petrified stare. He gently scoops her up and onto his lap, pushing vagrant strands of hair away from her face. </p><p>
  <span>Her head immediately perks up at the sight of his precious vial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben touches his forehead against her temple, nudging his nose against the apple of her cheek. "Sweetheart," he sighs. Closing his eyes, Ben breathes in the soothing oil with her as he finishes dabbing it above her upper lip. "Before those rigorous injection schedules, my heat spells were triggered at the most random places you could imagine." Capping the vial and returning it to his pocket, Ben continues, "There is nothing more humiliating than jerking off in a family friend's bathroom for three hours because their fuckin’ poodle came back from the groomers, smelling like a goddamn coma-inducing field of poppies like from 'The Wizard of Oz'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about…” Rey opens and closes her mouth, trying to work up the courage and reveal another tiny fragment of her life, "...living as a nobody, scavenging for food in dumpsters between the ages of five through fourteen?"</span>
</p><p>Shaking his head in disbelief, Ben says, "Are you seriously worried about how I'd react to your past? Rey, what you had to do in order to <em> survive </em> should make you feel proud. I know that I am," he hugs her limp body closer to his own. "That basic instinct encompasses every single lifeform in the universe, but not many are strong enough to live to tell the tale." Sliding his large hand across her midsection, he asks, "Are you comfortable enough to tell me about that part of your life?"</p><p>With her heart feeling much lighter and breathing back to normal, Rey lays her hand against his with ease.  "From what I can remember, my biological parents moved us here to the states when I was five-years old. After they left me at a convenient store in Barstow, California, I was placed with a different foster family almost every year for a decade." Dragging her fingernails back and forth across the ridges of his knuckles. "I had to learn at a very early age that I was on my own....had to find ways to eat, bathe and clothe myself...." </p><p>She pauses to look at him, now reaching for the back of his neck, Rey brushes her thumb back and forth through the long hair. The urge to touch him, any part of him, is not overwhelming her senses but actually calming them. Ben leans against her, listening with rapt attention, his chin propped up on her right shoulder. The fluctuating floral notes of freesia and vanilla, flutters deeper and deeper into his being with each and every breath.</p><p>Rey angles her body more to face him, running her fingers across his forehead and down to his ear. "None of those adults ever gave a crap about me. None of them ever saw <em> me</em>, I was just nothing. Nothing but a simple write-off that only mattered when the government checks came in." Ben's perfect lips part at the negativity pouring out of her mouth. "I was finally placed with one good family around the age of fourteen. Turned my whole life around in just a few years. That's how I met my brother, Finn; we were adopted by the same family." She softly tugs on his ear with a hint of a smile, "I think you'll like him, I mean you're besties with Poe, so you'll definitely find Finn more tolerable." </p><p>"Hmph, we're not besties," grimaces Ben.</p><p>Pinching his rose-tinted cheek, Rey's smile spreads across her face, showcasing her cute little dimples, "Keep telling yourself that, big guy."</p><p>All Ben does is shake his head in amusement, sighing a puff of air onto her exposed neck with one arm still wrapped tightly around her. </p><p>He cradles her face with one hand, "Alright, maybe I'll come to terms with that if <em> you </em> try to do the same. Just know,” pausing to make sure she is listening, “there is absolutely <em> nothing </em> you could say or do that would make me think less of you. I've degraded myself almost the same way <em> my </em> whole life. You need to let go of the past...but just the dark times, before your real family found you.” He tilts her head to be more eye level with him, “I've been trying to let go of all <em> kinds </em>of shit. Just let it die. Or else you'll always think you come from nothing…that you are nothing..." he taps her freckled nose, garnering her attention, "but not to me." </p><p>Biting down on her bottom lip, Rey wants to believe him and their meeting was <em> not </em>just too good to be true. "There are things about me that you don't even know yet."</p><p>"And I want to know them all, Rey; the best and the worst parts. I mean, unless you have gotten away with murder, that could be a slight deal breaker," he laughs.</p><p>Thinking about that piece of shit Beta she used to work with and how badly she annihilated his face last month...well, he’s still breathing these days, so she checks off one of Ben’s boxes: never committed a murder. </p><p>Rey nervously wrings her hands and instead admits, "Wellllll…..If we're being honest, I can't promise I won't <em> want </em> to murder any other Alpha females that come sniffing your way."</p><p>"You don't have to worry about that,” he reassures her.</p><p>"I don't?"</p><p>"No, Rey. I'm yours….if you'll have me. It may not seem like it right now, but there's something about your scent…I can feel it. I don’t expect an answer right now, so take all the time you need."</p><p>Entwining her fingers through his, all Rey could do is nod her head. A gracious smile lights up her face as Ben gets to witness it up close. He places a kiss on her shoulder and nods his head toward the sidewalk that it's time to go.</p><p>As they walk hand in hand towards Captain Phasma's Bar, Rey can't get over the fact of how peaceful her mind has become. She hasn't been this optimistic and hopeful since the age of six when she had a dream her parents were coming back for her. It took almost a whole decade for her to finally realize they simply were not. Her only saving grace during many of those hopeless, tear-ridden nights was Finn.</p><p>Standing on the curb waiting for the pedestrian’s crossing sign, Ben shifts behind Rey and wraps his arms around her shoulders. Even with the knitted hat stretched across her head, she feels his lips pressing into her crown and snuggles into his embrace, hooking one hand around his wrist.</p><p>"How much further?" Rey asks, tilting her head up.</p><p>With his arms still around her, he turns her body in the direction of the bar, so she could see it from the corner. "Just have to cross this street and make a left."</p><p>She nods her head as they both continue waiting. A nearby street vendor is roasting up some mixed nuts and Rey's eyes roll back a little. The spicy nutmeg scent is overwhelming her senses along with Ben who is literally wrapped all around her. With a slight arch of her back, Rey pushes her ass into Ben and sucks in a breath from her mouth. </p><p>The light signals to pedestrians that they have the right of way to cross, but Ben is not moving. His breathing hitches a bit as he tightens his embrace, trying to hold her still. </p><p>"We have to moooove," she says in a haze, laughing at the fact she cannot even budge an inch from this tree’s massive branches.</p><p>He buries his face into her hair and sighs, nudging his nose close to her ear, "I know, but first you gotta stop grinding on me like that with those little moans."</p><p>With an excited gasp, Rey claps her hands then covers her mouth, “Is little Benny finally awake?”</p><p>Rolling those lovely amber eyes at her, he loosens his hold as they make their way across the street. “Hey, do you know what the five fingers said to the juicy peach?”</p><p>“Uhh, no?” </p><p>Once Rey steps up on the curb, she doesn’t even notice Ben’s wind-up until his paddle-sized hand meets her ass hard and hears him shout out, “SLAP!” </p><p>She murderously whirls around, fists curling at both sides as her fiery, hazel eyes shoot inflamed daggers at this colossal cackling idiot, "Ohhhh, you <em> want </em>me to uncheck that ‘never committed a murder’ box, don’t you??”</p><p>“Well,” he saunters up to her, “that all depends,” raising an eyebrow, he lets a dark chuckle escape from those goddamn lips.</p><p>“Really?” The hands-on-her-hips pose is now becoming a recurring staple for Rey. “On what?” </p><p>Lifting her chin with one pleasurable finger, Ben leans in and says with finality, “On a beautiful scavenger,” as he slowly eye-fucks her to death. </p><p>With her sudden intake of breath, she barely has a chance to think of a response as the promise of tonight has her blood bubbling right at its boiling point.</p><p>"REY!!" </p><p>The sound of Finn’s identifiable voice magically neutralizes the lust-filled spell Ben had cast upon her. She pivots in the direction of her brother’s voice with her eyes scanning for him on the crowded sidewalk.</p><p>"Girl, over here!!" Now Rose is calling for her, and Rey is laughing a little because her eyes are quickly moving from face to face trying to locate the smidgens. Once she spots her two best friends, Rey glances back at Ben and grabs his hand. </p><p>"Here we go…." Ben whispers closely to her ear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone enjoyed this chapter, leave a little comment!! I love reading them all!!</p><p>Come say hello to me on tumblr - https://angiec385.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Solo Ticket to the Ice Capades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Previously on SACL: We learn a little bit more about both Ben and Rey's past, lots of feelings and so much softness</p><p>...The sound of Finn’s identifiable voice magically neutralizes the lust-filled spell Ben had cast upon her. She pivots in the direction of her brother’s voice with her eyes scanning for him on the crowded sidewalk.</p><p>"Girl, over here!!" Now Rose is calling for her, and Rey is laughing a little because her eyes are quickly moving from face to face trying to locate the smidgens. Once she spots her two best friends, Rey glances back at Ben and grabs his hand. </p><p>"Here we go…." Ben whispers closely to her ear....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again, my lovely readers!!  Don't adjust your screens....I have another chapter ready to go!!!</p><p>Please.....enjoy 😈</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                             </p><p>As the brisk, late-afternoon sun begins to set further in the cerulean sky, every passersby's breath becomes more visible even from a distance. Little children play around with the cold air, pretending to be fire-breathing dragons or cute, panting puppy dogs; while adults vary between emitting smoky puffs of clouds on a leisurely stroll or short, quick gusts as they go rushing off to their destinations.</p><p>If Rey concentrates on her friends up ahead and not this gargantuan man by her side, the air flurries from her mouth like a gentle breeze, but with just the slightest turn of her head in his direction, it absolutely stings like ice from a hail storm; or maybe it's just the effect of that sasquatch-sized hand print on her ass.</p><p>When the two siblings are within reach of each other, she squeezes Ben's hand and drops it to give her big brother a hug.</p><p>"O<em>hmygod!!!</em> You guys <em> actually </em> made it!!" Poe yells, jumping up and down as if his favorite team had just won.</p><p>Rey rolls her eyes at his theatrics and feels a calmness wash over as she embraces her brother, rocking back and forth in each other’s arms.</p><p>“Well, well, well...look at who found our little Rey of Sunshine," Poe practically beams up at his tall friend as they fist-bump in greeting.</p><p>With a shake of his head, “Hey, man. Can you take it down a notch or <em> seven </em>?” </p><p>"Benny Boy, I simply cannot!!" The super-psyched Omega crows, “We already started a tab inside, so I may be slightly buzzed!! You have no idea how amazing this feels knowing that I was RIGHT!”</p><p>Finn draws back, "Oh, sis. Wow…." taking a little whiff of her hat and face, "And just <em> where </em> have you been for the past <em> two </em> hours, young lady?" He jokingly asks mid-embrace while sizing up Ben, the walking skyscraper.</p><p>Turning in the direction they just came from, Rey points, "Oh, just somewhere over <em> there," </em>and gives Ben a little wink at the end of her sentence, upon which he cracks a smile.</p><p>Finn’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline and crows, “Uh-ohhh!! Rosie baby, it’s your turn.”</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘Uh-oh’?” Rey asks, scrunching her nose.</p><p>“Exactly what I said, <em> Uh </em> - to - the - <em> Oh.</em>" </p><p>Poe tries to wrangle everyone together, "Alright! Listen up! We still have about two hours before we need to head on over to Rockefeller Center, which gives <em> you two </em>approximately fifteen minutes to bone again after some food and dri—GUH!!"</p><p>Rose cuts him off with the back of her hand, whacking his chest, "Shut up, you idiot!"</p><p>"WHaAaT?! No one else fuckin' smells that? The sex pheromones in the air are making my <em> ball hair </em> stand up!"</p><p>Ben quickly launches forward to flick his dumb friend in the crotch, but he misses as Poe performs an anticipatingly side-step maneuver. "C'mere, ya little prick!" The giant Omega then chases the much shorter one for several yards, before deciding to turn back around and let that fool keep running.</p><p>Rose moves closer to Rey, "Don’t let him bother you, girlie. He likes to see….h—how you….react….holy shit!" Instead of wrapping her sister-in-law up in a hug, she grabs both sides of her face. </p><p>"Oof!" Trying to speak between her squished cheeks, Rey mumbles, "Rosie….you're hurting me…." When she doesn't let go, the Alpha glides her hazel eyes over to her brother for assistance.</p><p>As Finn slowly approaches his wife in this hypnotic state, he first uses a soothing tone in an attempt to grab her attention, “Baby? Can you hear me?”</p><p>There's no response, just an indefinable sound which is completely uncharacteristic for this typically out-spoken Omega. Rey watches her brother contemplate over his next move as he wraps his fingers around both of her wrists, and says in a stern, but loving voice, "<em>You can let go now.</em>” </p><p>In slow motion, Rose blinks a couple of times and is clearly transfixed by the removal of her hands from Rey's face. She then clears her throat, while backing away, "Whew!! What happened?"</p><p>
  <em> Shit! Is my Vitamin D really wearing off this fast??? </em>
</p><p>"How much have you had to drink, Rose?" Rey inquires.</p><p>"Oh, I only had one at the bar and he’s very tall, dark and handsome,” she says while looking over at Ben's approaching figure, “I mean IT!! Haha...ha...<em> IT </em>was tall, dark, and in season,” she tries to sheepishly correct as Finn stands there with both arms crossed.</p><p>Ben sidles up to Rey, “So, is this your family??"</p><p>"Yup, this is my <em> much </em> older brother, Finn, and his wife, Rose. Guys, meet Ben—oh, my God….what's your last name?" Whispering the question behind her mitten.</p><p>Smiling adoringly at her very elaborate way of asking a simple question, he answers, "It's Solo.”</p><p>
  <em> Solo...his last name is Solo….as in….SOLO SEX…..ON 5th AVENUE… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> BEN SOLO….SEX ON 5th AVENUE…... </em>
</p><p>Dumbfounded for a whole three seconds, thinking she misheard him, “...wait...is it really?"</p><p>“Yeah, I'm pretty sure my name is Benjamin Solo if you want to see my license."</p><p>Rey extends her hand, palm up just like she did earlier, "Wallet, please."</p><p>Rose chuckles, "Why do I get the feeling she's done this already?"</p><p>Reaching into his back pocket, "That's because she has and it was to take out forty bucks to tip some fake-ass Santa about three blocks back," Ben recounts the story and hands it over to Rey.</p><p>Rose gasps, smacking her husband, "I told you to tip more than $10!"</p><p>Finn starts to slowly clap, “Ladies and Gents...my little sister Rey—"</p><p>“Solo, you dickhead!" Poe yells out as he makes his way back to the group. </p><p>Upon further inspection, Rey hums in approval of how fuckin' good he looks in the photo and mentally jots down his birthday having just passed about a month ago. </p><p><em>I cannot believe I could have actually performed my play with this sexy beast, </em> she thinks to herself.</p><p>Smiling to herself.…<em>I see you, earlobes!! </em></p><p>"Okay, Benjamin <em>Philip </em>Solo, meet my <em>two</em> <em>dearest</em> <em>friends,</em>" projecting her voice a little louder so Commander Big Mouth can hear her comment. </p><p>"Hey..." Poe, out of breath, winces out each word, "That's...messed up...Sunshine!" </p><p>Finn cackles, "Ohhhh, you gon' need some Aloe Vera for that burnnn!"</p><p>Rose steps up first and says, "It's so nice to meet you," shaking his hand, "Would it be too forward of me….to ask if I could hop up on your <em> Two Towers </em>for the tree lighting?" As she gestures to his shoulders, looking very serious.</p><p>All Rey can do is snickers into her hand at the second LotR reference of the day. </p><p>"Rosie! She's kidding, Ben." Finn covers his face in slight embarrassment as he moves forward to shake Ben's hand as well.</p><p>Rose glares at Finn and his shoulders, then looks back at Ben, "...but I'm not, though."</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you both." Ben smiles in amusement before he is suddenly attacked by a little gremlin. "Jesus, Dameron!! Where the <em> fuck </em> does all this energy come from?" Trying not to lose his balance and ducks away from Poe's hands messing his hair. "Ugh, can you just <em> not </em>?!"</p><p>"Benny, my boy….wait a second," taking a big sniff of his personal jungle gym, "you don't smell like car sex."</p><p>With both hands perched on his hips, Finn asks, "What the hell does car sex smell like, sir?"</p><p>Climbing off of Ben, "It's like…." Poe sighs loudly, "...a never-ending forest full of evergreen trees, where beams of light shine down from the canopies, giving the earth an ethereal glow while rutting Alphas and their sex-crazed Omegas enjoy their orgy of aromas laying entwined and inside each other….like pressed ink on the fresh pages of dozens of leather bound books….to fuck on."</p><p>Finn drops his head and corrals them all toward the front entrance, "Why did I ask?" </p><p>Clicking his tongue and shooting finger guns at Finn, Poe laughs out loud and then spins to Rey and Ben. "Okay, now back to my interrogation...what's the deal with you two?" He's rubbing both hands together conspiratorially, waiting for one of them to crack.</p><p>Ben looks like he's about to answer Poe, but then instead wraps his arm around Rey's shoulder, "So, this place is one of my favorite bars in the city."</p><p>"Oh? Do tell, Benjamin," Rey amusedly grasps onto his hand, and shifts her face slightly in the opposite direction to breathe easy.</p><p>"Come onnnn, don't pretend like I'm not here!"</p><p>Kissing her temple, Ben continues, "There's even a signature cocktail named after me."</p><p>"Ughhh…." Poe pretends to barf, "Here we go!"</p><p>Rose's head perks up, "Is it the Flying Solo?!"</p><p>"Why, yes it is."</p><p>"Oh, my God! It's so good, Ben!"</p><p>An extremely perturbed Poe exclaims, "God, when will you stop bringing that up?"</p><p>"Maybe when it stops bugging the shit out of you, second runner-up."</p><p>"OH!!! I remember this story!! Well, parts of it because I muted the video chat on you," Rey buries her face into Ben's chest to smother her peal of laughter. </p><p>Rolling his big, brown eyes, Poe exclaims, "You're all <em> SO </em>hilarious!! Now, did you guys fuck or what?!" </p><p>Finn reaches over and slaps the back of Poe's head. </p><p>Just wanting this to be over, Rey fires back, "It didn't get that far, you nosy horn dog!"</p><p>"Dammit, Ben! That cock-blocking potion of sadness is a real fuckin' bummer!"</p><p>Stepping in front of Rey, Ben puts up a hand and uses that deep, velvety voice, "Please explain to me <em> how </em> my sex life has anything to do with <em> you </em>, you deeply weird, small, small thing."</p><p>"I love working with ya, buddy, but I need to know if sex improves your work performance. You have yet to bone a single person I've introduced you to this year," Poe puckers his lips directly at Rey, "guess you were just waiting for a certain kind of <em> Alpha</em>."</p><p>The bouncer in front of Phasma 's checks all their IDs and opens his door for the gang to enter.</p><p>"Hey, Sunshine, maybe Benny boy can show you some of his moves behind the bar," Poe teases as he walks by.</p><p>
  <em> Ben bartends too…. </em>
</p><p>She didn't even have time to glare at the annoying Omega because the smell of all types of food hit Rey square in the face. </p><p>
  <em> ...oh no... </em>
</p><p>With Ben standing so close, the appetizing finger foods, and Poe's teasing, Rey tries to hold her breath.</p><p>
  <em> ….because now, there's Ben standing behind the bar counter with his bodacious chest stretching out a black tank top, thick arms furiously shaking ice and some beverage over his shoulder, while eye-fucking and straining the mixed contents into a fancy glass, topped off with a savory peach slice… </em>
</p><p>Rey feels the heat spreading from her fingers, her toes, her face, all traveling at lightning speed to her unruly vagina. Thinking fast, she yells, "Rose! Come with me!"</p><p>Ripping off her coat and mittens again, she touches her sweaty forehead not even looking back at Ben. Blindly grabbing an arm she hopes to be Rose’s, Rey follows the sign pointing towards the ladies room.</p><p>"We'll meet you at the bar, boys! Finny, get my new favorite drink!" Rose calls out over her shoulder as she is dragged to the back of the bar. "Girrrrrrrl…..please, tell me you've scaled Mount Muscle in some way, shape, or form!! I need all the details—STAT!!" </p><p>She turns to look at Rey who is panting up against the door she just locked, clutching her necklace in one fist. The extreme discomfort etched across her friend's face has her worried, "....babe, what's wrong?"</p><p>With hot tears threatening to spill from her eyes, Rey throws her winter coat on the restroom floor. "I—I can't stop these fuckin' images of Ben from popping up in my head!! And the worst part is...we’re not even fucking!” </p><p>She removes her damp hat and sweater, showing her blotchy, deeply flushed skin to her best friend. The Alpha growls out between her teeth, “<em>He's not even naked, Rose!! </em> He just….just stands there looking hot as fuck only wearing a goddamn work uniform, either <em> cooking or mixing drinks</em>, but like <em> sensually.</em>"</p><p>Watching with wide eyes, Rose is at a complete loss of words as Rey wrings out her drenched sweater into the sink. "I <em> really </em>wish you brought that back-up Vitamin D, Rey, for your own sake, cause you know this would not be happening if you had agreed to share a hotel room with your brother and me."</p><p>"You don't have to remind me that I make terrible decisions! I know I act rashly and end up ruining things from time to time!" Rey cries out as she turns on the cold tap.</p><p>"Hey, this is a nice bathroom and all, but I highly doubt it’s got those noise canceling walls you and Finn keep raving about,” Rose attempts to lighten the mood and takes the sweater from Rey to blot with paper towels.</p><p>Trying to focus on the water running from the faucet and not her eyes, Rey sniffles, “Thanks for not saying ‘I told you so’.”</p><p>“You know I hate saying that...” she chirps, “...but look on the bright side!! If you had acted responsibly today, your chances of running into that hulking Omega mountain would have been extremely low...am I right?”</p><p>“Probably.”</p><p>“Why isn't <em> he </em> reacting the same way you are?" </p><p>Rey presses her dripping wet and cold hands to her neck, "He used to be on heavy suppressants and blockers for half of his life. Pretty sure his parents unknowingly pushed him into signing up for those injection trials right out of high school and now he’s taking transitional suppressants to ween off them."</p><p>"Oh….wow. I never met anyone who could afford those kinds of treatments before. He must be <em> loaded </em>."</p><p>"I don't know, Rose! Focus!" Rey sputters out drops of water onto the mirror after dowsing her face. "Was it ever like this for you and Finn?" This time she asks more softly as she stares into the basin, repeatedly splashing handfuls of water onto her face and chest. </p><p>Approaching Rey like an injured wild animal, Rose leans forward to speak soothingly, "Babe, you gotta remember, Finn and I briefly used suppressants for a couple of months before mating, whereas you have been on them since you turned eighteen." </p><p>She stands upright, dripping water on the floor, "Well, it's extremely frustrating! I just want to punch a hole in the wall. You have no fuckin' idea."</p><p>"Please don't, sweetie, that's all brick right there. We're not watching the tree lighting from a hospital room, so pull yourself together!" Rose exclaims trying to rein in her sister-in-law’s anger. She continues without contacting Rey’s hot skin. "I think the alcohol may have influenced this a little, but I can see and smell your soul-bond connection the <em>second</em> we all met outside. That's really special, Rey, I'm completely overjoyed for you, Miss-I’ll-Always-Be-Alone."</p><p>"I almost passed out when I scented him in the middle of a crosswalk!! And he even said that he was able to scent me with all his blockers and suppressants….it's kinda crazy," she adds, still dripping all over the floor.</p><p>Three tiny knocks tap on the door just then. </p><p>Rose is rolling out paper towels to dry the sweater some more for Rey, and shouts at the door, "Ocupado!"</p><p>The cool compresses Rey made are wrapped around her throat and being held across her upper breasts and stomach. She sits down on the little stool and suggests, "Maybe you can get Ben for me? He has a vial of peppermint oil that's been somewhat helpful."</p><p>The light knocking happens again.</p><p>"Excuse me, we need a minute!" Rose is now getting annoyed.</p><p>"It's Ben." Rey's head perks up at his voice.</p><p>“Speak of the handsome devil,” her tiny friend opens the door just a crack, trying to peek around Ben's massive frame, "You alone out there?"</p><p>"Uh yeah..." he fidgets in front of the door, trying not to look like an eavesdropper. Rose opens it wider and pulls him in by the arm.</p><p>Rey immediately recognizes the nervous tick he does with his mouth and quickly diverts her eyes away from the thought of jumping into his damn arms.</p><p>"Heyyy...we're not doing so great in here." She crosses her arms and nods at Rey sitting on the small couch with her make-shift cold compresses.</p><p>"I had a feeling, which is why I came with this. It's cucumber water with a few drops of peppermint and eucalyptus oil from the bar."</p><p>Rose lets out a puff of air and knows that she is staring, but just doesn't care when she grabs him by the arm, "Benjamin?"</p><p>“Yes, ma'am,” he nods trying very hard not to stare at Rey’s blotchy skin.</p><p>"Where the hell have you been all <em> her </em> life?" Rose is feeling emotional for her sister and cannot contain a single ounce of her happiness.</p><p>He shrugs, "I'm gonna sayyy….New York."</p><p>"Duhhh, of course!! Okay, well that little beverage sounds amazing! Doesn't it, Rey?" Controlling the tears welling in her eyes, Rose steps over to her friend, "I'm gonna let Ben here take care of you now. Just holler for me if you need me to tag in, okay?" Rose directs that question to Ben.</p><p>"Actually, I've known the owner for quite some time and she's allowing Rey to use her office for more privacy. I only briefly explained the situation….I hope that was alright, Rey—she's also an Alpha."</p><p>"It’s fine, Ben," Rey finally finds her voice, placing her palm against her head.</p><p>Rose claps her hands excitedly, "Oh, is that the famous Phas? I need to meet the chick who knocked Poe Dameron flat on his ass!!"</p><p>"Wait, is this the same person who slapped him last year?" She asks while slipping her arms through her sweater.</p><p>Ben offers Rey his hand, smiling as Rose opens the door, "Yes, and it was amazing!! Poe actually told you guys about that?? Gwen Phasma was my hero that day."</p><p>A tiny furrow appears in her brow, but neither Ben nor Rose notice it at the praising of this <em> other </em> female Alpha. </p><p>"Well, he couldn't really hide that five-finger brand across his cheek when he face-timed us! Im'ma go find everyone and hope she'll tell me the story. You sure you're okay?" She turns to ask Rey while studying her face.</p><p>Rey nods her head, “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Go get your drink on.” She watches Rose blow her a kiss and skips off to the bar.</p><p>Ben guides them both down a long corridor, away from prying eyes, and holds her hand as they ascend a peculiar spiral staircase. </p><p>The reinforced, transparent steps glow an eerie red with every footfall, creating the illusion that you seem to be floating up to the second level. Rey briefly remembers seeing the same color scheme upon their arrival.</p><p>"I'll try and make sure to introduce you to Gwen later, she's also British so you may have something in common. Man, that was the most satisfying slap across the face, I mean, it was the only one I ever witnessed, but still, the best and most deserved," he declares with a giant smile on his face.</p><p>"Mhmm." Nodding along, not really listening anymore, Rey feels a different kind of burn erupting behind her eyes, flames tinted more green than orange and red.</p><p>Ben opens the office door and peers down at her, "You okay?"</p><p>"I just need to lay down for a minute," she says, completely avoiding his confused gaze.</p><p>The room is very spacious with a modern theme showcasing black, white and cream-colored furniture. Even without any windows, it's a well-lit office giving off a faint glow effect from the ceiling. There are carefully placed red accents scattered about the space, and also one entire wall made of chrome behind a dark desk. </p><p>Too caught up in her own deliberations, Rey doesn't even notice the tall, blonde woman stepping out of a closet until it's too late. Ben goes to reach for Rey, but she's already jumping out of her skin, grasping at her chest with a yelp.</p><p>"Hello there, my darlings! I'm so sorry for the fright! I was just leaving a few things in here for you," she says, looking at Rey.</p><p>Ben introduces the two ladies to each other and hugs Phasma, much to Rey's surprise. </p><p>Gwen's eyes sparkle as she speaks to Ben.</p><p>
  <em> ….seriously?? How is it possible for eyes to sparkle?! </em>
</p><p>"Well, Rey, it's an absolute pleasure to see you a—," says Gwen delightfully, extending her hand which Rey completely ignores.</p><p>"Likewise," interrupts the ferocious, shorter Alpha.</p><p>"Rey…" Ben's head tilts almost completely off his neck, showing Gwen his entire shocked face.</p><p>Being a total rockstar, she brushes off the unwarranted distaste, "Oh, it's quite alright. I left more cucumber water, extra ice and some mint leaves in the fridge, Benji."</p><p>"Thanks, Phas. We appreciate it," side-eyeing Rey.</p><p><em> "Speak for yourself, Benji," </em>Rey actually meant to say that to herself, but her mouth decided to run wild. Ben's horrified look aims right at Rey who just shrugs off her carelessness.</p><p>"Ohhhh, you have your hands quite full there, lad! Haha! See you out there shortly. I'll make sure no one comes up here," she says, dimming the ceiling lights.</p><p>Once they're all alone, Rey begrudgingly falls back on the soft, black couch, shielding her eyes with both arms. Ben slowly treads over and sits on the low table in front of her, placing the two cups of ice and a pitcher of cucumber water next to him on the table.</p><p>She feels his stare but continues to ignore him like a petulant child. So he jumps in first and asks, "Care to explain what just happened?" </p><p>"What?" She huffs out, still blocking her face.</p><p>"You know what, that fuckin' unwarranted attitude!" He all but shouts at her. Rey can tell he's losing his patience with the way she's acting, but this is totally new and confusing for her as well.</p><p>Tearing her arms away from her face, she yells up at the ceiling, refusing to look over at him, "Oh, I'm <em> sorry </em> if I don't want to hear you talk about that gorgeous Alpha from the goddamn Amazon! I get it, she’s your hero, she's so amazing!! Ugh!!" </p><p>Rey finally manages to look over at him with a Hulk-like rage mixing more green into her hazel eyes, "Meanwhile, I'm the one over here with my entire body being engulfed in flames just from images of you cooking for me."</p><p>Ben's jaw drops, "Huh? Okay….so, let me get this straight," blinking a few times. "You mentioned these <em> inappropriate </em> thoughts about me before, and for clarification purposes….these images are of me <em> cooking </em> for you and <em> not </em> fucking you?” he asks incredulously. </p><p>Rey groans dramatically, "<em>G</em><em>od,</em> Ben…YES, okay? And now you can add mixing alcoholic beverages with slices of peach—Just shut up!"</p><p>Placing a hand on her forehead, "Hey, there is no reason to get all upset with…whoa, you really are burning up."</p><p>Shoving his hand away from her head, "No reason to get upset? That's easy for you to say. She's like the most perfect female Alpha, looking like a goddamn goddess specifically made for you." </p><p>"Sweetheart, look at me." He tries to catch her gaze, but she's fighting against it. "Okay fine, then look at the shelves above you. See those photographs??? Gwen's been happily married to her wife for almost <em> fifteen </em> years."</p><p>"I—I mean, well," she doesn't put much effort into looking at the photos from this angle on the couch. She merely glances just to pacify him and sighs, "Alphas do cheat on their mates sometimes!"</p><p>Shaking his head, he sighs, "Rey."</p><p>"Ughhhh!! When did I become such a jealous arsehole?!"</p><p>"Shhhh….shhh, I don't know why you're so jealous, but you're definitely not an asshole...or arsehole," he smiles down at her, "I love the way you say arse, by the way.”</p><p>All Rey can do is grunt at this annoyingly attractive man trying his best to logically explain something he seems to understand so well while she’s just laying in a dark cloud of misery.</p><p>"Just try to relax; I wanna see if this helps you." With an apprehensive breath, he says, "and don't get mad, but Gwen sorta suggested something since she has a lot more experience in the heats/ruts department."</p><p>"I'll try anything at this point," she woefully says, watching his every move.</p><p>"Are you in pain?" He asks, inching the bottom of the sweater over her torso, guiding her arms out of the sleeves. </p><p>"My insides feel like they're on fire," Rey whimpers with her eyes closed. She leans forward into his arms with her balmy forehead next to his Adam's apple and stares at one of his many, many beauty marks. With her voice barely above a whisper, "You're beautiful, Ben. How am I not supposed to get jealous of an insanely attractive Alpha lighting up in your presence?"</p><p>Ben slightly pauses for a second.</p><p>
  <em> He probably just realized the effect he has on other Alpha women; gay or straight.</em>
</p><p>Feeling his breath fan out across her crown, Rey studies the way those amber orbs of his avert to somewhere across the room and how he adorably nods his head to himself as if he just solved a very complex math equation. </p><p>Carding his fingers through her damp hair, Ben looks down at her and asks, “Do you trust me?”</p><p>Her breathing becomes a little heavier as does the intensity settling in his eyes. She has never trusted anyone in her life this quickly, and especially with the way her heart seems to be on the verge of pounding out of her chest...the answer is clear as day.</p><p>"Y—yes, I do," biting down on her lip.</p><p>He's smiling down at her with a dopey grin, "Good, Alpha, I'm relieved you said that. It may be easier if you were undressed for the next thing I have to do. Just sit up for a second and let me roll these underneath you."</p><p>He then spreads out three towels perfectly on top of one another, cradling her head with his left hand and guides her body back down to the couch.</p><p>Rey unclasps the front clip of her bra and watches Ben's eyes flicker back to her, waiting for those silky tits to be set free again under better lighting.</p><p>The first thing he does is drop down to his knees and press hot, searing kisses into one soft breast, letting his lips wrap around a rosy bud, while her hand grabs a fistful of his hair. A long, drawn out hum escapes from his mouth as it briefly opens, allowing his tongue to swirl round and round her nipple, slightly sucking before pulling back with a pop. </p><p>She hisses into the air as his gaze is directed onto her shoulder's glistening gland. If she knew any better, the twitch under his eye may be from the feel of her freesia scent tickling the inside his glorious nose. </p><p>“These towels are here for one reason and one reason only,” with a quick glance at the table, "I'm gonna make you climax right now."</p><p>Rey feels as though his eyes and words can do just that without even touching her. A deep moan emanates from the depths of her body, as her thighs rub together.</p><p>"Yesssss, Omega."</p><p>She reaches down to her pants and unbuttons them, quickly followed next by the zipper. As he tosses the sweater onto a nearby ottoman, she begins to shimmy the denim over her hips and down past her thighs. Ben removes her boots and rips the jeans off her legs like a band-aid, along with her panties. </p><p>Standing above her completely bare figure, Ben gazes upon every curve and freckle; roaming his eyes over every perfect square inch of her body as Rey bites down on her bottom lip. "Fuck…. okay, let's start with these." He rolls two mint leaves and taps her chin to open up. "Just bite down a couple of times, but don't grind them with your teeth.”</p><p>As she does this, Ben sips the cool cucumber water infused with soothing oils and then hands it to her. "Drink as much as you need and just let it wash down nice and easy….okay? Let me know if it becomes too much, cause you see this?" Ben shows her an ice cube between two fingers. "I'm gonna use it to follow the water’s path down your body ‘til right about here,” he points down to her navel.</p><p>Rey listens to his every word and nods her head. Bringing the glass to her lips, Ben places the ice cube under her chin. The moment she begins to sip Gwen's homemade elixir, Ben slowly slides the ice cube down her throat, between the valley of her breasts, until it becomes a tiny fragment of ice at the end of its trail.</p><p>She finds herself now humming to her heart's delight. </p><p>“Feeling better?” he asks while grabbing another ice cube to follow the same route.</p><p>“Yeah, I feel a little more relaxed, it’s just my gland and obviously my damn vagina making me uncomfortable.” </p><p>Her vanilla and freesia scent is mixing with her natural arousal, currently clouding Ben's senses as he loses his train of thought. </p><p>“Go<em>d, </em>Rey, I really want to taste all of you….."</p><p>
  <em> Just do it, Omegaaaaa </em>
</p><p>"....but I'll feel like a complete <em> arsehole </em> asking Gwen to leave us alone up here all weekend," he surmises.</p><p>With a slight giggle, Rey leans forward to sit up, “Yeah, we can't ask her that. Thank you for helping me. Just throw the rest of the ice on my body and I’ll be good to go.”</p><p>Shaking his head slowly, he cups one breast and kneads it, “Do you really trust me?”</p><p>"Seriously?" With her eyes rolling back, "What do you think?” she blindly points to his hand on her tit.</p><p>He grabs two more cubes, one in each hand, and whispers, "I really hope it’s as much as I trust you, Alpha.” </p><p>Rey parts her lips at his admission, watching with glassy eyes as his hands simultaneously reach for different parts of her body. His left hand travels to her shoulder and gently presses the cube directly into her gland while his right hand places the ice against her clit.</p><p>
  <em> Ben Solo will be the death of her. </em>
</p><p>Her entire body almost lifts off the couch with a sharp wheeze as the icy sensations pierce her most sensitive areas. Clenching her jaw tightly, she bucks her hips a little higher so that the ice cube is now at her entrance. Ben takes the opportunity and slides it inside, along with his middle finger. </p><p>Throwing her head back against the sofa, Rey groans a muffled, "Ooooooooh my G—"</p><p>“Holy shit….You weren't kidding about being on fire," he pushes the ice cube further, and it’s totally melting much faster due to her body heat. The one at her gland is leaving a trail of watery, floral essence down her shoulder, seeping into the towels.</p><p>He gingerly removes his finger only to hear a dissatisfied grunt escape through her nose since the mint leaves are still trapped in her mouth. Ben tilts her head, silently telling her to spit them out and take another sip of Phasma's elixir. </p><p>Feeling overheated himself, she notices him discarding his shirt onto the same ottoman as her clothing. Gulping down the water quickly, Rey hurries back to lay down with waiting eyes.</p><p>Ben takes this cue to place six cubes down her sternum and spreads her legs wider. As his right hand covers her gland with two pieces of ice this time, he pours the rest of that cup on the towel next to her thigh. Grabbing three cubes at once, he repeats the same action from just a minute ago. </p><p>One at a time, he slowly inserts each piece of ice as Rey lays undulating upon the towels.</p><p>"Omega…" she heaves, "...more….please."</p><p>Refusing to close his eyes, Ben watches her face as he slides two fingers through her slick folds, “Like this?” and pumps them inside her, delving deeper and harder. </p><p>“Yesssss,” Rey whimpers and bends her leg to lean it against the couch, opening herself up even more for Ben, now able to use the cushion as leverage.</p><p>The lukewarm water exiting her channel combines with her arousal, dripping onto the towels and permeating the air. As Ben is about to reach for more ice, Rey grabs onto his hand and begins to grind down as he twists and thrusts into her with two long fingers. </p><p>"Alpha, I can feel you squeezing me," he shudders.</p><p>When his thumb begins to circle her clit, “Feels so good...so fuckin’ good, Ben,” Rey throws her head back at the sensations tingling at the base of her spine.</p><p>"Just imagine my tongue is actually sliding up inside your hot cunt right now, tasting every last drop of you." Ben can hear her panting as he pours the second cup of ice down her body, lapping up a cube in his mouth to latch onto her nipple with it. Mimicking his fingers' ministrations with his cold tongue, Ben sucks harder as he repeatedly massages his thumb over her sensitive nub. </p><p>"Fuuuck," she cries, turning her head from side to side, pleasure rippling up her legs, making them jerk. </p><p>Rey continues to hold his one hand in place as he rotates his fingers inside her, curling them, and hitting her g-spot over and over. Her other hand grips the couch cushion severely and she is quite sure her nails have gone through the lovely fabric. </p><p>"Keep your amazing fingers inside me." She gasps and rolls her hips at a maddening pace as he begins to swirl a third finger in her slick folds, along with his thumb circling around her clit.</p><p>Ben looks fascinated by the sounds she's making and decides to watch her. She can feel his eyes glued to her face without even having to look. </p><p>"Rey, do you even know how strong and remarkable you are?" His voice sounds strained and in awe of the pressure building within her walls. </p><p>Opening her eyes, “Ben…” she searches his face for some validity and when she meets that unwavering gaze, Rey cups his cheek to bring him down for a kiss. </p><p>"You're so fuckin' strong, you and this pussy."</p><p>The second their tongues touch, Ben continues thrusting his two fingers inside, drawing out a long moan from her minty lips into his mouth. He's kneeling on the floor, leaning across her breasts, burrowing his other arm under her neck. Rey hooks her leg over the top of the couch and pushes against its cushion and into his chest. Now leaning on her side over the edge, she feels him grip her shoulder and the inside of her cunt, carefully pulling her and the towels into his lap. </p><p>They both suddenly choke out a gasp upon impact as Rey is impaled by his third finger. </p><p>"You okay?" Ben looks down at his hand and can feel Rey's tight cunt clenching his long digits inside. </p><p>"I'm perfect," she smiles, bracing her arms around his broad shoulders, fisting one hand in his hair and repositions herself. </p><p>He smiles back, "Yeah, you are."</p><p>Their lips crash in a fiery kiss that has them both breathing heavily into each other's mouths. Ben secures one arm around her waist and slides that free hand up her back to grip his fingertips across both of her shoulder blades. Using the force of gravity, Rey exerts herself relentlessly upon his hand with every roll of her hips.</p><p>"Moooore," she moans into his ear with a lick, gulping a deep breath of air. </p><p>“Tell me what you need, Rey.” </p><p>With a deep, deep breath, she lets herself feel everything...his lips pressed against her cheek, his long digits pumping deep into her core, his thumb flicking over her clit after every few rotations. Rey's entire body is trembling and shaking as her arousal trickles down his hand, feeling all this pleasure pooling inside, wanting to be released. She squeezes her eyes shut again as her erratic hips begin to lose their rhythm.<b></b><span class="u"></span><strike></strike></p><p>She whispers, “Just you.”</p><p>Ben slightly falters for only a second and picks up without missing a beat as all the air he just expelled comes rushing back into his lungs. </p><p>Lifting herself a little higher on his lap, she gently guides Ben's head down to her chest and holds him there as her heart beats wildly. He plants a kiss right over her locket and everything becomes too overwhelming all at once. The building sensation has finally reached its peak, fluttering across her nerve endings and throughout every inner muscle; Rey begins to clamp down on Ben's fingers. In one final effort, she feels his thick digits massage her from the inside. Wildly bucking her hips, she shouts his name into the crown of his head and chases down her orgasm.</p><p>His continuous ministrations from within causes her brain to forget basic functions like breathing and speaking. Rey tries to say something meaningful, but she is only able to repeat his name over and over until it finally becomes a whisper into his hair. </p><p>Ben releases a couple of shuddering breaths across her chest as his forehead lays against her collarbone, pressing a kiss into her skin.</p><p>Trying to come down from such an intense high, Rey inhales his sweet and spicy scents with deep, life-altering thoughts.</p><p>How can she go back to California when this all encompassing man lives here on the opposite side of the country? Would he follow her back home? Wait a minute.....was it really home anymore?</p><p>"Let's get you back on the couch," he whispers into her skin, securing one arm around her waist and trying to gently lift without hurting her pulsating cunt.</p><p>Once she's laying down again, he leans over Rey and releases the bottom lip she was biting down on, "Hi," kissing over the redness.</p><p>"Hi," she smiles brightly, "that was fuckin' incredible. My whole body feels like it's levitating." Running a hand through her hair, she leaves it laying across her forehead, reminding herself to breathe. "I—I can't even wrap my mind around how this will feel when you're in heat. I hope I can make you feel this good."</p><p>Shaking his head in disbelief, "Rey....how can you even doubt yourself? I just met you today and I <em>know</em> you are an extraordinary woman, Alpha, and human being." </p><p>"I've always doubted myself…"</p><p>
  <em> Except not when I was working at my job, which no longer exists </em>
</p><p>He removes her arm to look directly at her. "You cannot tell me no one has ever mentioned that everything about you is breathtaking, from the way you <em> smell </em> to the way you <em> move. </em> You're absolutely gorgeous," Ben looks at her ruefully, "and all day long, I've felt the need to pinch myself multiple times."</p><p>Reaching out, she touches his chin with her thumb, "Some have, but it was just in the throes of passion and never meant much. Not like it does now….coming from you," she shrugs while caressing his ear, on full display as he rests his head between her breasts.</p><p>"What is with you and touching my stupid ears?" He asks as he props his chin on her chest with both eyes dancing back and forth, completely baffled at her fixation. </p><p>A shocked expression crosses her face, but grins, "How <em> dare </em> you!" Then rounds her finger along the shell of his ear again, "Not only are they quite lovely, but just the way they peek out from under your amazing fuckin' hair....." now carding her fingers across his scalp, "....almost like no matter how hard they try to stay hidden...." </p><p>
  <em>Heh, kinda like me</em>
</p><p>"....someone is bound to spot them. Even amongst several thousands of people," she shrugs, "Does that answer your question?"</p><p>"It does, more than you know," he utters sweetly, turning his head to glance down her stomach. </p><p>When he attempts to move his fingers inside her, Rey pushes into his hand and stares in wonderment at the back of his head as her fingers disappear into the dark, black tresses of his hair. </p><p>Just inches away from his face, that large hand still engulfs the mound between her legs, resting there as his fingers stay snug within her softly fluttering walls trying to relax.</p><p>"This connection we have is pretty amazing. My cock doesn't stand a chance once it's inside you," he laughs heartily and turns to back at her as she traces the dotted markings across his expansive back. "And I'm perfectly happy with that as long as you're okay with a semi-broken Omega who hopes to God you'll still feel the same way tomorrow."</p><p>Slapping his ass, "Hey dummy, you're not broken.....also, look at me! I'm completely under your spell. Wait, are you a wizard?" She chortles loudly and pushes back the hair on his forehead in search of some kind of scar proving her theory. "You probably have a special serum that works on <em> all </em> the sexually frustrated Alphas in the city…..OH MY GOD, DO YOU? I WILL MURDER POE IF THIS WAS HIS IDEA!!!"</p><p>"Hey, did someone say, Poe?! I heard my name!!” He yells through the door, “Ben's a big guy, you need another set of hands? I’m ambidextrous.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh, Poe....you're lucky we love your stupid hair and stupid face </p><p>If anyone liked this chapter, please leave a commenttttttttt ❤❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Flying Solo at Half Mast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Previously on SACL: The whole gang finally met up at Captain Phasma's Bar. Rey and Ben participated in their very own sexy ice capades....and Poe couldn't refrain himself from being Poe.</p><p>...Slapping his ass, "Hey dummy, you're not broken.....also, look at me! I'm completely under your spell. Wait, are you a wizard?" She chortles loudly and pushes back the hair on his forehead in search of some kind of scar proving her theory. "You probably have a special serum that works on all the sexually frustrated Alphas in the city…..OH MY GOD, DO YOU? I WILL MURDER POE IF THIS WAS HIS IDEA!!!"</p><p>"Hey, did someone say, Poe?! I heard my name!!” He yells through the door, “Ben's a big guy, you need another set of hands? I’m ambidextrous.”...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLO MY LOVELY READERS!!! I'm baaaaack with a new chapter for youuuu 🙌🙌</p><p>Also.....THANK YOU KATIE FOR MAKING MY GORGEOUS COVER PHOTO!!!  GAHH I LOVE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 🥰🥰</p><p>Hope everyone's having a great week ❤❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>                                                </p><p> </p><p>The ceiling lights cloak the monotone office in a faint glow as complete and total silence descends upon the spacious room. Rey defeatedly lays back down and watches Ben press a lengthy finger against his lips, signaling to refrain from speaking as if the intruder outside would be able to hear them exhale. The only discernible sound within this space is the low hum of Gwen’s ventilation system as it begins filtering their lusty scents out into the unknown. </p><p>With a displeased sigh, Rey attempts to ignore the uninvited pain in the ass right outside the door by guiding Ben’s head back down to her chest and pushing away the dark hair rudely obscuring his face. As she combs through his long tresses, her fingers trace over a few beauty marks near his eyebrow then adoringly graze over an ear, causing Ben to close his eyes at the sensation.</p><p>In a song-song voice, Poe continues to torment them, “HelloOoOo, anyone in thereeee??” </p><p>Rey feels a grunt of hot air escape his strikingly prominent nose which has her retracting the hand that was about to trace over her second most favorite facial feature. The same calm but strange feeling from earlier sweeps through her entire body, dousing the small burning flames below.</p><p>“Hmmm…” Ben turns his head and watches as his slick fingers prematurely slip out of her convulsing nether lips, “...has <em> this </em> ever happened before?”</p><p>Flinging her head against the cushion, Rey releases an exacerbated sigh, “No, but I’m gonna <em> kill </em>your friend out there. I hope you don't mind if my original answer in regards to ever committing murder get revised.”</p><p>“Not at all,” Ben inches forward and kisses the underside of one breast, getting a whiff of that heavenly freesia scent, “as a matter of fact, I'll grant you a pardon every time you want to exterminate that pest,” he reassures, enclosing his lips over her flushed, pink nipple. </p><p>Two of his strong fingers are now wandering along the slit between her thighs, gradually edging their way through those sopping wet lips of her cunt.</p><p>“Mmmm…..fantastic," she smiles hazily as a warm fluttering sensation travels up her spine. Almost on their own accord, her hips begin rolling when a crazy thought pops in her head. “Wanna make a bet?” </p><p>Asking between his all-consuming licks and rushes of hot air upon her skin, “...does it involve us leaving this room?”</p><p>“Nooo….<em> fuuuuck </em> no no," she whispers loud enough for him to hear. Grabbing his face to position his warm mouth over her other tit, she's mesmerized by his lips as they move they suckle her nipple. Inhaling a deep breath, Rey flexes those trembling inner muscles around his fingers, “I bet Poe will speak again before you can get me off and—</p><p>“Done."</p><p>Ben doesn't even let her finish the wager, driving both fingers into her like a man on a mission and plunging deep inside as she rides the rolling waves to her second orgasm. His thumb rotates around her glaringly red bundle of nerves, shooting powerful little surges down to Rey’s quaking vagina every time he swirls his tongue or nudges his nose into her soft, fleshy breast. </p><p>“Faster, Omega.…please....” she quietly pants, running a hand across his scalp, over his ears, and down to his shoulders.</p><p>He spreads two fingers inside her, pumping and massaging the inner walls just like before, “Alpha, you feel amazing….what exactly are we wageri—”</p><p>A series of knocks tap on the door as Poe sings into its frame, “Do you wanna build a snowmaaaan?”</p><p>"That a goddamn prick,” Ben growls out.</p><p>Rey blurts out, “<em> Oh, fuuck </em> just ignore him, please!” Harsh gasps escape from her as she guides his thrusting fingers to a more pleasurable pace. “Pleeease, Omega. I'm almost there....I’m almost…. <em> there </em>,” then slides her own two digits around her clit. </p><p>Ben's darkened orbs seize hold over her distracting hazel stare, "Christ, Rey….that's fuckin hot."</p><p>Positioning his thumb directly under her swollen nub, Ben massages concise circles into the sensitive tissue while pushing up every time Rey’s fingers slither down. He bypasses her mating gland to greedily suck on the pulse point below her jaw, eliciting a throaty moan from the Alpha.</p><p>“Just focus on <em> me </em> ….on my fingers….on my tongue....just focus on <em> us </em>," Ben emphasizes each word with thrust, lick or kiss.</p><p>The thrumming connection between his baritone voice rip-roaring into these highly-responsive zones is unbelievable; her attuned ears, her pounding heart, her erect nipples, and bruised lips are all in a joint prayer circle, sending their best wishes and warmest regards in advance to her unsuspecting lady parts. </p><p>The same lady parts Ben and Rey are collectively stroking in unison.</p><p>She bites down on the inside of her cheek, huffing out short spurts of air as she rocks her hips, gripping the sofa cushion with her free hand.</p><p>“OHH—Omegaaa," she silently gasps.</p><p>"Shhhh, sweetheart just let go."</p><p>His deft fingers never stop moving as she twists and turns into that large hand, delicately squeezing her own clit as Ben inserts a third finger, filling her to the max as her inner muscles clamp down for a second time. </p><p>"Ben….I’m coming….I’m coming!”</p><p>Rey lifts up her entire lower torso by using her legs, almost suspending her hips in midair as she covers up the sensual moans with his lips for an out-of-breath kiss.</p><p>“Guys?”</p><p>Releasing a heavy breath against Ben's mouth, she imagines a world where Poe Dameron doesn't exist.</p><p>
  <em> It's fuckin’ brilliant. </em>
</p><p>“You knew I was gonna lose that bet, didn't you?” He smiles wryly at her, "What was the wager?"</p><p>Grasping onto the sofa with much fervor, Rey's brain realizes she almost lost by a mere minute or two. Maybe having Poe Dameron continuously cock-blocking them wasn't so bad.</p><p>"Oh, um...nothing, I-I didn't really have it all planned out."</p><p>Once her fingers release the plush cushion from that vice-like grip, they go diving straight into Ben's luscious hair, already aiming for his earlobe as a distraction. She follows a trail of beauty marks across his face with her lips and settles in the crook of his neck.</p><p>This transient moment of peace is interrupted by the obnoxious sound of Poe jiggling the door handle which has an enraged Ben swinging his head over in that direction.</p><p>"Are you fuckin’ serious, Dameron?"</p><p>Rey is silently thanking Gwen for locking up her own office for a friend and fellow Alpha she never even met.</p><p>"Hey, buddy! I have a few pointers just in case you forgot your way around the clitoris!! Ben? ….did you hear me?? The clit—"</p><p>There's some kind of scuffle as they hear a loud feminine voice yell, "You little shit! Get away from that goddamn door!"</p><p>"Yes, Sir….OW-AH!! Ow ow ow ow ow," Poe cries out as two sets of footsteps hurry down the stairs.</p><p>Gwen is still berating him, most likely pulling him by his ear or throat, "Serves you right, you pervy, little man! Really sorry about that, guys!"</p><p>Rey shifts her accusatory gaze back to the Omega kneeling beside her, "That's <em> your </em>friend, Benjamin."</p><p>"Hmm….correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't he <em> your </em> friend first?"</p><p>"Ah, touché," she chuckles and looks in his eyes, "Did he ever tell you how Rose tried to set us up a few years ago?"</p><p>"Heh," he brushes back her hair with an eye roll, "sounds like you have a meddler in the family too. I do remember him sorta mentioning this <em> beautiful </em> Alpha who never gave him the time of day," cheekily smiling down at her, “and I refused to listen to a single story about you….like an <em> arsehole! </em>”</p><p>“Haha! I did the same thing! God, he’s just so infuriating to talk to sometimes especially when his dick takes over the conversation about which Alphas and Betas he wants to fuck. I don't know if he was more annoying back then or now to be honest."</p><p>As they both laugh, Rey once again feels that warm slickness being expelled from her inner channel as her body cools down too quickly, loosening its grip around his fingers.</p><p>"Don’t worry, it's okay," Ben says in an unflinching voice, sensing her unease and confusion from her vagina’s unusual behavior. When he drops a kiss to her mouth, he hovers over her lips, “I'll tell you what <em> is not </em> okay....for the <em> second </em>time today, I now have to control myself from tasting you on my fingers.”</p><p>Rey draws out a long sigh and bites down on her bottom lip as she watches Ben grab a few mint leaves from the table before retreating into Gwen’s half bathroom. When the water turns on for a minute, Rey assumes he’s just trying to wash away or disguise her scent. </p><p>"Hey, so I was thinking…” he chuckles to himself on his way back over, “….the next time your body starts flaring up, maybe you should try envisioning that moron cooking your least favorite foods."</p><p>“Oh my, God, Ben!” Rey cups a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from howling like a loon. “That’s actually not a bad idea….broccoli, brussel sprouts, cauliflower….” shivering in disgust at the words.</p><p>He props a hand upon one hip, "Broccoli, really? So you hate all those cruciferous vegetables."</p><p>Bracing herself upon both elbows, Rey doesn't hesitate to snipe back, "Hey! I enjoy all kinds of leafy veggies and their little friends that make up salads, but just not those okay? Or beets...blech!"</p><p>"You know….that sounds almost like a challenge," Ben slyly smiles while looming above her.</p><p>She quirks a perfect eyebrow back at him, "Why? Because 'Chef Big Dick Energy' thinks he can change my mind about certain foods?"</p><p>"Oh, sweetheart, I know I can….among many other things."</p><p>He has the audacity to wink at her as she maintains a cool, calm and collected exterior, "Is that a bet?"</p><p>"Yeah, I bet I'll have you begging for seconds and thirds....maybe even fourth servings of my delicious spread," he deliberately says in a panty-dropping voice, studying her reaction.</p><p>Rey knows full well that her body is highly flammable when it comes to this sexy motherfucker; especially still being completely naked under his watchful stare, but it doesn't feel like she's about to combust into flame….yet.</p><p>“Are you trying to seduce me with your culinary skills?” Questioning him with doe-like eyes as she lays her head back down.</p><p>“Is it working?” He smiles slowly, showing off those goddamn dimples again.</p><p>“Not right now,” she arches her back along the couch and daintily places an arm above her head, trailing a finger from her mouth to the locket between her breasts, "Why don't you draw me like one of your French girls..."</p><p>Pinching the bridge of his scrumptious nose, "You're ridiculous....absolutely irresistible but 100% ridiculous."</p><p>"Help me up, you rudely large man!" She laughs out loud and stretches her arms in the air, wiggling her fingers at him. Ben grabs her by an elbow and hoists her up so effortlessly, balancing her thighs on both forearms while his fingers knead at her supple behind.</p><p>As he strides into the small bathroom, she nuzzles her nose into the crook of his neck, quietly sighing into an ear, "I'm really sorry about earlier….with Gwen. It wasn't my intention to embarrass you or come off as a total wanker," she says regretfully, hiding her face from view. </p><p>Ben slides a towel over the countertop and places Rey upon it, "Don’t worry about it,” he genuinely shakes his head as both hands stroke up and down her legs, “All is forgiven.”</p><p>Completely mystified, she whispers, “But why? I pulled a typical dickhead Alpha move...and towards your friend no less.” Rey grips the fabric of his sweater and has to cast her eyes away when his adoring gaze becomes too much for her to handle.</p><p>
  <em> Why is he smiling like that?? Shouldn't he be furious and not brushing a thumb ever-so-softly across my cheek?  </em>
</p><p>When he doesn't utter another word, Rey's mind begins to wallow in shame for displaying such distasteful behavior. Who would want to be stuck with a mate too afraid to get emotionally involved or just too damn jealous of anyone else leering in their significant other’s direction? </p><p>Just the thought of him settling with her seems like a recipe for disaster. </p><p>“Hey…” Ben tilts her chin with one hand and splays the other across her thigh, massaging his fingers into her soft skin. He looks upon her disbelieving face, “It's because a typical Alpha would have easily resorted to one of those asinine pissing contests or commanded me to back away from Gwen..." he says, leaning forward and kissing right under an ear, "Instead, you transformed into that ferocious little beast who lashes out when she gets overwhelmed by feelings."</p><p>His eyes are glimmering right in front of her, full of such understanding, almost as if he can hear her falling into the darkness of her own abysmal thoughts; so he presses his forehead into hers and continues to keep those blinds to the windows of her soul fully open.</p><p>"Years ago, I was with a female Alpha who lied about scenting me through all my blockers," he trails off a little while grimacing. "She pretended to be in love with me for a long time and I believed her, not realizing the power she had over me just yet," he shakes his head in abhorrence and cards his fingers into her hair. "I ignored all the warning signs and continued to be torn apart with all the abuse until it was almost too late.” Ben casts his sad eyes downward and swallows deeply, “She was turning me into someone who could easily be manipulated into believing that's all I deserved; into thinking the same way she did, <em> especially </em>in regards to the way that I looked."</p><p>Rey pulls back in confusion, “Wait….the way you looked? What does <em> that </em> even mean?" </p><p>“Well, now that it's embedded in my brain, I still constantly work-out and follow a strict diet to stay in shape," he meets her questioning gaze, "Almost every book written about designations explicitly instructs us on how to attract mates or soulmates. So I listened to the books and to <em> her </em>…." He pauses for a second to kiss Rey's forehead, "I did whatever she wanted and even contemplated going under the knife ‘to fix’ certain parts of me. I did get a few moles and other markings removed to appease her."</p><p>Tears immediately spring to Rey’s eyes as she thinks about Ben physically changing anything about himself. Grasping onto her locket, she's now wondering where on his body those beauty marks had been forever stripped away and taken from her.</p><p>She slowly inhales in a deep breath, almost scared to even ask, "What—Do I….do I even want to know what she thought needed to be fixed?"</p><p>Ben glances at himself in the mirror behind Rey, "Probably not….since you seem so fond of them."</p><p>A big fat tear rolls down her crumbling face as she latches her hands to both sides of his head. With shaky breaths, her eyes shut tight as her fingers curl around his ears and rubs her sniffly nose against his.</p><p>They stay just like that for a few minutes, breathing each other in until Ben pulls back an inch to study her facial expression. He brushes away the tear-stained trail with a thumb then outlines her eyebrow, "I can tell that you want to say you're sorry, but don't."</p><p>Nodding her head slowly, Rey painfully closes her eyes and asks, "Did <em> she </em> ever say sorry?"</p><p>Ben huffs a scornful laugh, “What do you think?" Now he's gently grazing a single digit down her freckled nose, but she stops him at her mouth as she presses a kiss to that thick finger. "Our break-up made me realize exactly why my parents used to fight all the time, and why my mom worried so much. I guess she sensed I'd be easily seduced by women like Bazine."</p><p>
  <em> Bazine, huh? Sounds like a bitch…. </em>
</p><p>The second Rey hears him snort, she knows that comment was muttered out loud. </p><p>Did she care? </p><p>Nope. </p><p>Needing to touch him as much as possible, Rey cups his face with one hand then entwines their fingers with the other, "How did you escape from the clutches of that evil wench?”</p><p>With an air of levity, he shakes his head and looks up at the ceiling, "Honestly, Rey, I'm not sure what happened. A dark shadow lifted one day and I witnessed how distraught my mother looked after meeting Bazine; it felt like something shifted inside me.” Gazing back into her warm hazel eyes, Ben slides the hand resting atop her thigh towards her right hip. “We were actually visiting some family out west for a funeral and she was being her usual vapid and conceited self. Made the whole trip about herself, and I was just disgusted with this asshole Alpha who almost convinced me to marry her.”</p><p>Rey feels the tiny hairs at the nape of her neck stand up and then wraps her legs around Ben’s waist, wrenching him closer, trapping their entwined hands between both chests. </p><p>Ben skims a thumb across her hip and runs that hand up her side, slowly making its way to her breast. “When I finally told her off, she was gobsmacked and completely caught off guard...called me every hateful name in the book. I didn't give a fuck and immediately left to stay with my Uncle Luke or at the firehouse," brushing his thumb across her nipple, Ben splays his fingers along her back. "The fact she was the daughter of my ex-boss didn't make my life any easier, but I stuck it out at NYU for as long as I could.”</p><p>Tucking some hair behind his ear, she ruefully looks at him, “I’m guessing she told her father about your designation.”</p><p>“Yup….I knew it was only inevitable, but it was the way my personal information spread like wild-fire throughout the faculty and student body," with a shake of his head, "several of my lectures were canceled from so many students dropping out of them."</p><p>Leaning more into his embrace, she sputters out, “That is absolutely horrid, Ben. I—I can't even fathom what goes through some people’s minds; the blatant disregard for all other lives, but only their own. How do they just not fight against being such selfish arseholes?”</p><p>With a small smile gracing his perfect lips, he says, “Well, we're all essentially born with the same set of major organs like the brain and heart, but certain trials and tribulations of designation life can either strengthen or weaken them, where one overpowers the other. It can take years to figure out that balance between thinking with both your heart and brain."</p><p>Rubbing her thumb across his knuckles, "So….what happens when your brain overpowers the heart?"</p><p>"It all depends on the person, but they tend to stray from taking any risks after being burned so many times. They learn to survive on their own, rarely ever trusting anyone," Ben's eyes meet hers, "Rey….if your brain wants to <em> fight </em> you tooth and nail into not trusting me….just try listening to what this tells you, okay?” he brushes a thumb against her heart.</p><p>Her other hand now joins the clasped ones against their chests, clutching on with vehemence, “But I do, Omega…for some <em> otherworldly </em> reason, I do trust you, Ben." She sighs, "It's just...I-I don't trust <em> ME </em>."</p><p>
  <em> ...and you really shouldn't either… </em>
</p><p>Ben is about to speak up, but Rey interrupts, "...I don't trust myself to make the right decisions and I'll never ever forgive myself if I hurt you."</p><p>"You won't hurt me," he says perceptively with a lopsided grin, tracing the contour of her breast with one hand.</p><p>Grabbing onto his wandering wrist, "How do you know? We only met each other hours ago!” She exclaims.</p><p>"I-I’m not sure how much you believe in soulmates and soul bonding, but we were meant to meet today,” he says with conviction. “I know the first fifteen years of your life were lonely and disappointing. That's what the past fifteen of mine have been like….until just a few hours ago."</p><p>Shaking her head at his watery gaze, a breath rushes out of her as she combats those goddamn emotions again. “I’ve run away from every home that’s been assigned to me, even my own adopted family, Ben. I could never understand <em> why </em> they wanted me! No one <em> ever </em>willingly wanted me, not even my piece of shit biological parents.”</p><p>He grips both of her shoulders, “<em>I</em> <em>want you</em>, Rey….in every fuckin’ sense of those words,” shaking her body slightly, trying to convey how much of his statement was true.</p><p>He knocks the wind right out of her sails as she searches his dark and stormy eyes. Trying to grasp onto anything to keep her emotional ship afloat, Rey turns her face due north and kisses him passionately. As Ben easily slides his tongue inside her mouth, she cups the front of his jeans, “Even him?” With a firm amount of pressure, she deeply presses her fingers into the denim.</p><p>The bulge under his clothing is <em> there; </em> she can feel little Benny and wants to see him more than anything right now.</p><p>Ben huffs and drops his head to look at her fingers deliciously sliding up and down the length of his zipper. “I know it seems har—<em> heh </em>—difficult to understand, but believe me….he’ll be fully functional for you. I promise.” He gently grabs her face with both hands and lays kisses on her freckled nose. </p><p>With her hand still against him, Rey tries to not get excited by that assurance and whispers against his chin, “Can I see all of you??”</p><p>Almost blanching at her request, Ben’s forehead becomes riddled with lines of confusion, “What? You wanna see my limp dick?”</p><p>“Seriously Ben, I’ve been naked almost the entire time we have known each other. Just let me see your goddamn floppy cock already!”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“Benjamin, what is the big fuckin’ deal?”</p><p>“Alright!” He yells out while cursing his large fingers as they fumble with the button of his pants.</p><p>Rey locks her gaze on Ben’s face as the sound of him unzipping his jeans already has her head in a tizzy. His alluring, gorgeous hair just dangles in front of her now as he leans forward to step out of the offending article of clothing. Unable to help herself, she slides her fingers through those dark rivulets. Gnawing at her bottom lip, she practically pierces through it as she forces herself to wait until he meets her heated stare. And once both sets of eyes frantically connect, it’s almost as if Ben’s whole being quells from just peering into the depths of her soul. He nods his head with a slight smile which Rey reciprocates wholeheartedly but then decides to pull him in for another kiss. As their lips slant over one another, his hands cradle her face as she tugs his body closer with her legs wrapping around his waist. When she feels his naked hips up against her thighs and bare ass under her feet, she presses two fingers into his rosy mating gland. </p><p>Ben flicks his tongue over her front teeth as his spicy citrus aroma slowly fills the air around them. Rey observes his gland, gulping down mouthfuls of saliva as it fills her cavernous mouth then glances back at Ben’s enticing lips and once again to his savory gland.</p><p>
  <em> Where is that fuckin’ peppermint oil? </em>
</p><p>His oversized fingers are tenderly fondling her succulent breasts.</p><p>
  <em> In the other room?? </em>
</p><p>His nose seductively nuzzles into her neck, breathing in her floral essence.</p><p>
  <em> Screw it... </em>
</p><p>Her hands are quaking with desire just yearning to lavish both his mating gland and hopefully soon-to-be-erect penis. Sending a quick prayer to all the designation gods to pause his heat spell, Rey grips the back of Ben’s neck and pulls him closer. She can feel his strong tongue licking up her throat and decides it’s now or never. </p><p>Wanting to show her appreciation and to help him <em> feel </em> again, not just basic human contact but the spark of those nerve endings deep inside firing back to life.</p><p>Before her own taste buds make it to his spicy raised flesh upon his shoulder, her nose encounters the tickling notes of white pepper, cedar, and nutmeg. She closes her eyes and presses her warm tongue into his gland as the cool sensation of violet leaf and sweet mandarin oranges cling to every microscopic taste receptor.</p><p>Ben hisses out her name, blowing hot puffs of air across her throat as he buries his face into her short hair. He runs a palm from shoulder to shoulder and places his gaping mouth against her neck’s juncture without that mating gland.</p><p>The hand clinging to Ben’s neck trails lasciviously down the center of his back, softly grazing and kneading its way to splay its digits across his behind. She feels the uptick in his breathing pattern with every swipe of her tongue across his gland. As her hand rounds his thick thigh, she whispers his name into his throat and tightens her legs, securing him in place.</p><p>With her fingers pointing down, she blindly dances them across his pubic bone and dark hair until they make contact with his silky, smooth shaft. And holy shit does little Benny feel so fuckin' soft, so divine in the palm of her hand. She spreads her index and middle fingers out like a pair of shears and curls up both sides of his cock, then drags them back down with a tantalizing tug. </p><p>Ben whimpers into her shoulder as he hunches and slides his hands under her ass, gripping her cheeks. "Reyyyy…." She can feel an indentation of his teeth as they scrap across her freckled skin.</p><p>His mating gland becomes moister, more potent with every lap of her tongue. Rey arduously glides those two fingers back up his penis before reaching a little lower to grip more of him. She sucks on his shoulder and winds her hand around his length, pressing her palm into the shaft's head. </p><p>Almost keeling over from her sudden squeeze, Ben catches himself on the countertop and gnashes out, “Nghh! Fuck!” </p><p>With a content hum, Rey smiles into his neck at the sounds she's eliciting from this large man, “I’m soooo glad you’re more like G.I. Joe than Ken."</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Rey. Can you not make jokes right now with my dick in your fuckin’ hand?"</p><p>
  <em> Ooohhhhh and how my hand is enjoying this…. </em>
</p><p>Immediately pulling back, her eyes rove down to the intended target, and her throat misfires as she is shell-shocked watching her fingers cradle his flesh-toned weapon of mass destruction. She parts her lips and pretends to cough as she clearly tries to cover up the choking sound in her throat.</p><p>"I’m sorry, but you do realize how impressive your cock looks when it's not erect, right?" The question is more rhetorical, never expecting an answer from the magnificently endowed Omega. She leans forward to kiss his gland as her eyes remain glued to her hand gripping and pumping his thick penis below.</p><p>“FUUUCCK…." He thrusts into her palm and Rey swears she feels him slightly flutter.</p><p>Her eyes shoot up to Ben's, but they are closed tight not even indicating if what she felt actually happened. Deciding to remain quiet, she continues working over his length in slow and gentle strokes. When she licks over the rosy raised skin atop his shoulder, Rey feels the same sensation again as he moves his hips. A tiny breath escapes her mouth as she decides to flatten her tongue against that gland, digging in as hard as humanly possible. She swirls a single digit into the slit at the end of his dick, eliciting several shuddering breaths from Ben. Cupping his jaw, she calls out his name but he doesn't respond. </p><p>Rey abruptly sits up straight while still holding a <em> now </em>not-so-little Benny in the other hand, "Hey, Ben?" </p><p>"<em>Yeeeah </em>?" He finally answers with a painful grimace.</p><p>"Ben, you gotta take a step back for me."</p><p>His body is already moving but his face is clearly confused at her request, “What, why?"</p><p>“Just trust me, okay?" Showcasing a toothy grin, she continues to guide him in reverse and hops off the counter. </p><p>"W-w-w-w-wait a minute!" His brain finally catches up, grabbing Rey as she's about to drop to her knees. "Fuck! Just—<em>hold on </em>," he blows out a long breath of air, "I've never let anyone actually see my dick like this, so…."</p><p>Rey knows she probably looks a little stunned, “Are you serious???"</p><p>"I am…." He gulps, "It—it doesn't bother you that I'm not hard right now?" He runs a hand over his face, trying to hide the pink flush spreading over his skin.</p><p>"No,” she shakes her head and places a hand on his chest, “Why would it?"</p><p>He mutters with a crestfallen shrug, “….maybe because just like me, it’s too weird to look at….and you already know it won't perform the way it's supposed to?”</p><p>Scrunching her nose, "Excuse me?” Rey can hear the high inflection of her voice as she begins to get irritated. Her eyes rake down his body as she carefully grasps his hefty cock again, “Omega....I don’t even want to hear the origins of that <em> inconceivable </em> notion,” glaring back up at him with watery eyes, “because according to <em> my </em> expert analysis, Benjamin….this right here is beautiful!” She lowers her voice drastically, “ <em> You </em>are fuckin’ beautiful, okay?” </p><p>They both exhale at the same time as she struggles to get out those last words and Ben does that nervous tick with his alluring mouth again.</p><p>A tear slips down her face, “I don't want you to hide from me, Ben,” she stands on her tiptoes to plant a sweet kiss on his lips and then another to that beauty mark on his throat, “I just want to see all of you..." kissing her way down his chest and abdomen, she seductively lets her tits drag down the planes of his body, “...every single part of you.” Her lips pause right over his well-defined hip bone as she gets down on her knees and places two more kisses upon newly discovered markings. Glancing up at him through her wet eyelashes, she slides her hands up his thighs and around to his ass as she alternates between her lips and tongue tracing down his inguinal crease. </p><p>He’s trying to watch her from above as one hand smothers the mating gland pulsing in time with the protruding vein in his neck. Just as he is about to choke out her name, Rey slightly pulls back as the softest nudge taps her right on the clavicle.</p><p>“Ben!!” She looks up at him the same time his fist repeatedly slams down on the counter as a loud mewl escapes his throat. </p><p>Rey reaches out and holds onto his hand in case he decides to Hulk Smash it again, “Hey...are you okay??”</p><p>“MHMMM….” he loudly growls through his air-tight lips.</p><p>Sitting back on her calves, Rey is now eye level with little Benny and goes right up to quietly whisper, “Can you feel this?” She lets her hot breath surround the quivering member, trying to tune out Big Ben since this was a private conversation. “You’re so beautiful…” dragging her nails down a nearby thigh, she tenderly catches the twitchy cock in her hand and trails chaste kisses from the base to its head. Even though it’s still slightly soft at only half mast, Rey immediately notices the significant change in girth as she rouses it, jutting out her tongue to taste him. “How does it feel being alive??” She lifts up little Benny to her lips and is about to hush the one heavily panting above when her eyes spot….a <em> spot </em>, a speck of a mole….a beauty mark residing behind his mushroom tip. </p><p>Why is she even surprised that this speckled bison has a special little mark right here? Closing her eyes tightly, Rey feels the dam inside her mouth break open again as saliva crashes over her tongue, rushing through her ears and muting any sounds drifting from above.</p><p>Oh, Ben. </p><p>She sees his lips moving, but cannot hear what he's chanting as she gulps down the warm liquid pooling in her mouth. The poor guy is propped on his elbows against the countertop with his head hanging between his arms, just struggling to stand up. </p><p>She has to think of something! </p><p>
  <em> ….Goddammit, but she just wants to taste him some more before this gets out of hand…. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ….ohhh, yes….her hand….still wrapped snug around this prized penis and dick mole…. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ….Moley Dick….the infamous giant, white sperm whale hunted by Captain Rey…. </em>
</p><p>The color white suddenly triggers part of a conversation they just had earlier about a certain unappetizing vegetable.</p><p>“Cauliflower!” Her hand releases little Benny as she hurls herself back into the cabinet doors beneath the sink. Taking in deep breaths through her nose, Rey observes that the foreboding maelstrom from her salivary glands are now subsiding. </p><p>Ben thumps his forehead on the sink twice, “Rey?" He slowly opens his eyes, peering down at her, "Did you—Did you just say cauliflower to me?”</p><p>Rubbing the back of her noggin, she closes her eyes and exclaims, “Yes!! I'm envisioning Poe trying to be…." Rey gags into a fist, "....sexy with piles of those <em> garbage </em> vegetables.”</p><p>"Sweetheart, you just smacked your head real hard there, did you mean <em> garden </em> vegetables?"</p><p>"No, I meant what I fuckin' said, Solo!!"</p><p>Letting out a small laugh, "Man, do I have my work cut out for me." Ben kneels down in front of her, cupping his dick with a low groan. "Soooo," he draws out the word, "you want any….<em> ice </em>?"</p><p>He just has to remind her about their first sexual encounter from only 90 minutes ago. If looks could kill, Benjamin Philip Solo would be six feet underground right about now as he suggestively wags his eyebrows at her.</p><p>"You know....for the bump back here," he lightly grazes his hand through her hair to the spot she's rubbing.</p><p>With a roll of her eyes, "Oh sure, that's what you really meant."</p><p>"C'mere." As Ben encloses his arms around her waist, they stand up together with Rey tucking one side of her face under his chin and Ben pressing kisses to her forehead. “You know I don’t give a shit about that tree lighting, so just say the words and we’ll ditch our friends.” </p><p>In a soft voice, Rey slides her hands up his arms and rests them against his neck, “As tempting as that sounds, Ben….” pausing for a second to lightly scratch the base of his skull with her nails, “....I really do want to see it in person. It’s been a family tradition to watch every year since my adoption.”</p><p>
  <em> And who knows when I’ll be in New York City again to see it happen live…. </em>
</p><p>“Then say no more. It actually means something to you and your brother, so let’s get dressed, have a few drinks and get our asses in gear.” </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Ben pulls back to look at her, “Absolutely. Take as much time as you need in here, okay? I'll go downstairs and knock out Poe—I mean, check in with everyone," he grins widely.</p><p>Rey quickly nips his lips again and turns to grab a few wash cloths from the rack. As his arms slip away from her body, Ben swipes a single finger down the center of her backside causing Rey to spin and gasp loudly in the small space. Her sudden movement has him running to hide behind the wall.</p><p>"You monster!" She yells with a big smile on her face, "Haven't you done enough damage to my poor arse? Probably still have your giant handprint there," chucking a small bottle of lotion at him when he peers around the doorway.</p><p>Laughing as he swiftly blocks the object, "I see no damage from here, just a perfectly <em> unbruised </em> and round, little peach of an <em> arse </em>."</p><p>Gently sighing as he hangs onto the door frame, it looks as if leaving her was the last thing he wanted to do right now. A slight pang inside her chest has her adjusting the chain around her neck as he backs away to grab his clothing on the ottoman.</p><p>When Ben appears in the doorway again, he’s slipping his head through the sweater, "Don’t miss me too much," he winks.</p><p>"Oh, now you're trying to be cute? You're gonna pay for what you did,” Rey squints her eyes at him.</p><p>She can no longer see him but can hear his voice through the wall, "Is that a promise!?"</p><p>"You bet your sweet <em> arse </em> it is!"</p><p>"UGH! Woman, you're killing me with that accent!” He exclaims with a slam of the door.</p><p>Laughing to herself, Rey begins to lather up a washcloth with some hot water and Eucalyptus Mint hand soap. The translucent bubbles allow this combination of rich aromas to permeate the air, eliciting a content sigh from her. Phasma must have this whole building stocked with soothing, remedial aids for all designations. As she scrubs the cloth across her chest then up and down both arms, her eyes suddenly connect with an almost unrecognizable reflection. Rey knows it's her face and body in the mirror, but a few things are different as she focuses on her scent gland which is not throbbing nor red with irritation, but almost completely smooth like the rest of her skin. </p><p>A deep sense of euphoria settles over her entire being as her airways and blood vessels relax enough to not be triggered by the mere thought of her original bet….the one she almost completely finished saying out loud before chickening out.</p><p>Would it be that terrible for Ben to know? That his all-consuming nature has her throwing all caution to the wind and wanting to spend her life with someone....with him. </p><p>Rey is unable to stop the smile slowly spreading across her face as she examines several visible marks he left on her chest, neck and abdomen. Her hazel eyes seem more vibrant, a bit brighter dancing to every patch of skin as if he purposefully left his call sign behind. She carefully touches her lips, remembering his against them just moments ago, almost as if any pressure bestowed upon them would cause the spell to break and reveal that well-known Kenobi scowl. </p><p>The misogynistic words of her former boss and male coworkers attempt to scratch through this serene moment, telling her to smile, "a pretty girl like you should always be smiling"...</p><p>Her condescending douchebag exes telling her she'll never make anyone happy, including herself, "Yeah, you're an Alpha, big deal! There's nothing else special about you"...</p><p>Every unfit fosters that actually punished her as she stuck up for other children, and never herself, "Look at you, trying to be the hero again. Too bad your parents can't see you now "...</p><p>Shaking their voices out of her head, Rey gently dabs the washcloth across her collarbone where she rounds the cup of her left shoulder. As she turns that side of her body towards the mirror, her soft hazel eyes flare over the deep, jagged lines forever etched into her skin. Rey wonders if Ben had noticed or even touched this particular scar she received on her eighth birthday, running from her foster dad's drunken rage and squeezing through a broken chain-link fence.</p><p>With a twist of a knob, Rey shuts off the hot water and waits for it to run cold so she can soak the small, mint-scented towel again. That soap really is amazing and she’s going to have to ask Gwen how to create her very own stockpile. </p><p>As she holds her breath and presses the cool washcloth against her center, the phantom thrusts of Ben’s fingers somehow still reside within her walls. The low whimper that escapes from her chest is not from pain or discomfort, but from a strange, comforting lull like the ones right after a sandstorm. </p><p>Rey recalls her time away from the Kenobis as a young teen when she used to trek out into the desert wrapped up in all her protective garb and just watch the swirling dust-filled winds build and build until darkness blanketed the sky, smothering the afternoon’s strong sunshine.</p><p>Desperate to feel anything in her meaningless life, she would sometimes walk into the tail end of a storm when the winds had died down and the lightning bolts had receded to just flashes of eerie glowing lights high up in the atmosphere. With her arms extended out, she would only let the wind whip its falling particles against the bare skin of her hands, briefly leaving tiny abrasions behind as the only proof they ever existed.</p><p>Always set to survival mode, Rey realizes that she rarely ever takes risks or unveils her most vulnerable parts to the outside elements....until now and it’s mainly because of Ben. Her entire body has been exposed to this beautiful man who is every bit sweet and spicy just like his alluring scents.</p><p>Looking upon those marks he tenderly left across her body once more, Rey wishes there was a way to keep them all from fading away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed it 😊</p><p>Come say hi and follow me on Tumblr</p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angiec385</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dance Floor Finger Jam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Previously on SACL: Rey was introduced to little Benny and his mole. </p><p>The End.</p><p>....Desperate to feel anything in her meaningless life, she would sometimes walk into the tail end of a storm when the winds had died down and the lightning bolts had receded to just flashes of eerie glowing lights high up in the atmosphere. With her arms extended out, she would only let the wind whip its falling particles against the bare skin of her hands, briefly leaving tiny abrasions behind as the only proof they ever existed.</p><p>Always set to survival mode, Rey realizes that she rarely ever takes risks or unveils her most vulnerable parts to the outside elements....until now and it’s mainly because of Ben. Her entire body has been exposed to this beautiful man who is every bit sweet and spicy just like his alluring scents.</p><p>Looking upon those marks he tenderly left across her body once more, Rey wishes there was a way to keep them all from fading away.....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLO EVERYONE!! I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU!! I hope I didn't lose anyone in my absence. I just want to say that this chapter kicked my butt and wasn't even in my original plans when I mapped out this entire story. Hope you all enjoy it!!</p><p>**** WARNING!!!! ****<br/>There is an ITALICIZED section toward the end of the chapter where Rey attacks the guy trying to sexually assault Rose in the basement of the company they used to work for.</p><p>Here is a photo of the Flying Solo! I totally changed up the ingredients just for my story, but here's a link if you're interested.<br/><a href="https://www.liquor.com/recipes/flying-solo/?utm_source=pinterest&amp;utm_medium=post">Flying Solo</a></p><p>The lyrics in this chapter are from "The Winter Song" by Ingrid Michaelson and Sara Bareilles.</p><p>Not mine :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                          </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The interior design of Captain Phasma’s Bar allows its clientele a glimpse at city life through the panoramic windows which wrap along the curvature of the building. Dozens of tall tables are scattered about the room while long, cushioned couches sit up against the bulbous panes of glass. Beneath the bar’s ring-shaped countertop glows a deep shade of red that perfectly matches the circular ceiling lights, bathing the entire establishment in a dark and sexy ambiance. When Rey first approached the main floor’s threshold, she already felt the thumping sound system and its heavy bass as it got louder and louder. Now inside the bar room, a hypnotic holiday song by The Raveonettes has her dancing through a sea of bar-goers in a newly discovered state of mind. Sashaying toward the counter, she finds herself thinking either Ben really does have magical powers or this bar’s atmosphere is just goddamn invigorating.</p><p>
  <em> Rose was right to ask earlier....where HAS he been her whole life?  </em>
</p><p>Touching her locket, she shudders at the thought of settling for one of her exes like Dominic who always pretended to be the Alpha in their relationship; Iden who became adamant trying to convince Rey to partake in a three-way with her ex-girlfriend; and Anton who constantly gambled away his money in Las Vegas.</p><p>An unrecognizable aroma hangs in the air, but Rey deems it completely harmless judging by the lively chatter from everyone around her. It must be some kind of masking agent used for large gatherings. As a waiter waltzes by with a tray of sizzling fajitas, Rey concludes she must be correct in her assumption since her body isn’t reacting like a four-alarm fire.</p><p>The Alpha bar-owner waves at Rey once they make eye contact and leans over the countertop, “Feeling better, my darling?” </p><p>“Actually, I feel quite amazing!” The younger Alpha raises her voice over the music. </p><p>Gwen smiles as she exits the swinging door, “Oh, how wonderful! You seem to be in an extra chipper mood.”</p><p>“Well, that’s all because of your phenomenal minty tonic. May I ask….do you have something wafting around in the air?”</p><p>“Ah, good nose! It's part of the aromatherapy brand that my wife and I have been perfecting over the years. So far, this combination has been quite effective with every designation….and the best part?” She takes a beat while looking at her customers, “Not a single fight! Do you smell the witch hazel and lavender I have diffusing through the air??” </p><p>Scrunching her nose at the invisible particles floating around, Rey ponders, “That’s what it is??”</p><p>“Oh yes. And don’t even worry about it affecting the way your food tastes because it only covers up those pesky pheromones. I may have kicked it up a few notches after Benji mentioned a certain <em> someone </em> was experiencing <em> powerful cravings; </em> so please eat, drink and go enjoy the rest of your night!”</p><p>As Gwen turns to head back to her station, Rey calls out over the music, “Wait!” There's a brief pause as the tall retraces her steps. “I cannot begin to thank you for—for <em> everything </em>…." trailing off, she lets her voice grow softer as Gwen gets closer, "....including the tips you gave Ben while he and I were upstairs.”</p><p>The blonde Alpha tilts her head and smiles at the brunette, “Darling, it was nothing. My magical potion does the trick every time for me. I told him to use as many towels as needed since I like wrapping one around my neck then a couple more across my forehead and chest. Is that what you did?” </p><p>Rey is absolutely dumbstruck as her hand freezes in the middle of brushing back some hair, “What—You mean, you didn’t—” She cannot even formulate a coherent question as every moment of the sexy ice capades plays through her head in reverse, “But he said—”</p><p>That sparkle is back in Gwen's eyes as she lifts a perfect brow, “I’m sensing that he did something entirely different to what I suggested.”</p><p>
  <em> Oh, do you sense it?? I’ll just have to confront that cheeky bastard the minute I lay my eyes on him. </em>
</p><p>“Why did you leave out cups of ice?” Rey almost regrets asking. </p><p>“Oh, that was meant to keep the liquid—” Gwen stops speaking as the shorter Alpha’s jaw hits the floor, “—cold.” </p><p>Rey could feel the tips of her ears heat up as waves of embarrassment rapidly spreads across her face and down her neck. </p><p>
  <em> Oh, my God! </em>
</p><p>“Okay, now I’m gonna need to know what Benji did with the ice!”</p><p>“Well….” she tries to think of something quickly before revealing way too much information, “let’s just say that the….uhhh….ice did its job and cooled a part of me down….something <em> waaaay down </em>….Oh, bloody hell, I sure hope you weren't expecting those towels back,” Rey cringes, thinking about how she double-bagged those towels and tossed them in the trash.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I get my towels back? What does that mea—” It takes the wise Alpha just a second longer before her eyes begin to light up, realizing what Rey had implied as she attempts to hide her surprised face.</p><p>The brunette discreetly points toward her lower region and whispers through gritted teeth, “My <em> whoo-ha.” </em></p><p>“Oi!” Gwen immediately is taken aback as she looks Rey over, then shifts her gaze in the direction to where she knows the group is sitting. “No way! Benji?? The same lil’ Benji I’ve known since he was ye-high??” She points below her shoulder, showing exactly how “short” Ben was when they first met which was basically Rey's current height. “What an enormous pervert!! Ugh, he's being seduced by that halfwit Dameron."</p><p>Slapping a palm to her forehead, Rey curses herself for the mortification she just bestowed upon Ben, who isn’t even present for this conversation. She should've just ended with "Thank you" or with a more fitting high-five.</p><p>"I might just steal that idea from him if that’s why you look so serene.”</p><p>“Bugger me….” she drags her hand roughly down her face, “Well, I just wanted to say thanks and also apologize for being such a bloody git before. I have never spoken to a stranger like that in my life, and I'm so sorry.” Rey isn't sure if a hug is appropriate until Gwen has her wrapped in a sweet embrace.</p><p>“Ah, but we're not strangers now, are we??” The blonde Alpha pulls back, “No need to apologize, Miss Kenobi. That’s all water under the bridge,” she says with such kind eyes.</p><p>“Phas! I need more ice up front!” </p><p>Both of their heads swivel toward a tall, screeching ginger behind the bar.</p><p>Gwen shouts at him, “Alright, Huxy Baby! Don’t get your knickers in a twist!” She looks over at Rey, “Duty calls. Your party is in the VIP room right back there. I’ll see you around, <em> stranger </em>,” she says over her shoulder with a little wink.</p><p>“Um….okay. Thanks again, Gwen,” Rey says slightly puzzled.</p><p>
  <em> How weird....maybe she’s just referring to some kind of unspoken Alpha mantra where we all know each other in some way.  </em>
</p><p>Shaking her bemused head, she decides to not dwell on Gwen’s comment and starts making her way over to that far end of the building. Instead of cutting through the horde of thirsty customers, Rey ends up taking the scenic route across the dance floor again. It's shaped like a giant doughnut which separates the tables from the bar itself. She finds herself bobbing along to the beat of the song, swinging those hips as she shimmies past people dancing with their partners.</p><p>This transcendent atmosphere is simply incredible, especially in the way it prevents a platter of garlic parmesan chicken wings from triggering her food-starved libido. She fully understands why Ben frequents this bar and it’s not just for Gwen’s friendly face or his signature cocktail, but for those calming effects he must need while taking transitional suppressants. </p><p>Rey’s about midway into the throng of people and already has to thwart off a couple of unabashed men trying to capture her attention. One is easy to out-maneuver when he drunkenly stumbles into her path, but a couple others are extremely over-confident with their grabby hands. This must be the effects of alcohol since her body feels cool as a cucumber with the soothing sounds of Sia wisping through the aromatized air. </p><p>As a set of fingers grip her by the waist, Rey thinks to herself, "not Ben" and instantly plucks them off her body. The second time it happens; once again not Ben, some total creeper actually spins her around and brings them both face-to-face. Rey thinks it might even be the same guy from just half a minute ago; either way, all this touching is absolutely unwanted. </p><p>“Hey baby, you lookin’ for a Beta? Come dance with me," says the red-hued lobster reaching out with his pincers.</p><p>When she’s about to unleash that Kenobi scowl, Rey observes the offender’s poor attempt at squaring his shoulders, trying to appear taller as his leering eyes now drift to something behind her. </p><p>The tiny hairs at the back of her neck stand up. </p><p>A sudden sweet and spicy musk with hints of mint envelops the air as two strong arms snake around her torso, squeezing her closer and closer until the notches of her spine relax into this massive being’s sternum. Rey knows <em> exactly </em>who this is without having to turn around: her life saver. </p><p>“Ben,” she whispers.</p><p>Discreetly brushing a thumb under the roundness of her breast, he nudges her ear with that glorious nose and asks, "How'd you know it was me?"</p><p>There must be some kind of logical or mystical explanation, but Rey’s lucid mind is whirring in wonderment at how he still has this overwhelming effect on her even with that pheromone diffuser spritzing the air.</p><p>Is this what everyone means by soul bonding?</p><p>When her adoptive parents were still alive, discussions of soul mate bonds had to be put on a back burner as Rey acclimated to the Kenobi household and her new high school. Back then, Designation Studies didn’t even exist in classrooms which left many parents in the dark, especially when their children presented at different ages or as the complete opposite designation.</p><p>As the next song begins playing through the speakers, Ben pulls her in closer if that's even possible. The only answer Rey has for him is a long and low hum as she extends her arm upward and latches onto his strong neck. </p><p>
  <em> This is my winter song to you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The storm is coming soon, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It rolls in from the sea. </em>
</p><p>Ben hunches himself lower so he can press that lickable nose directly into Rey’s mating gland, boldly breathing in her floral essence.</p><p>
  <em> My voice; a beacon in the night. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My words will be your light, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To carry you to me. </em>
</p><p>Without a single care of being scrutinized, especially if that obnoxious Beta was still around, Rey gives in to her own inhibitions and allows her body to enjoy the feeling of being liquefied in the middle of this crowded dance floor.</p><p>
  <em> Is love alive? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is love alive? </em>
</p><p>She places her other hand against his larger one which glides across the exposed skin near her navel, slowly guiding that fuckable palm of his beneath the waistband of her jeans.</p><p>
  <em> They say that things just cannot grow </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Beneath the winter snow, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Or so I have been told. </em>
</p><p>The feel of his thick fingers sliding over her mound has her breathing heavily, grasping a fistful of wavy locks at the base of his skull.</p><p>
  <em> They say we're buried far, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just like a distant star </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I simply cannot hold. </em>
</p><p>As she looks around at the people nearby, it’s quite obvious that no one is paying any attention to them under these tenebrous red lights. The shadowy figures are completely immersed with their partners; maybe not quite like the two of them right now, but she couldn’t care less.</p><p>
  <em> Is love alive? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Is love alive? </em>
</p><p>“I was watching you out there, I’ve never seen anyone look so sexy.…” Ben pauses when his two digits skate over her clit and slickness. </p><p>Her eyes roll back so far, she can almost see her inner self taking a leisurely break, cheering from the sidelines.</p><p>“....Mmmm….well, we have only known each other," she gulps when he fully cups her breast, "....a <em> handful </em> of hours."</p><p>Her head doesn’t even feel a bit fuzzy as she lays it back onto his shoulder, letting her entire frame be engulfed by this mesmerizing man.</p><p>"In the past thirty minutes, dozens of fully-clothed people have come through that entrance and no one, Rey….no one caught my eye like you."</p><p>“So, you’re saying I don't look <em> as </em>sexy when I'm all dressed up?" On her tiptoes, she sighs right in his ear the moment her body begins rocking against his hand. </p><p>“Don't be putting words in my mouth, Alpha.” Ben chastises. Then he mercilessly pulls her closer and grinds his pelvis into her behind, “You’re probably hot as fuck doing something mundane like brushing your teeth dressed in your pjs.”</p><p>The music is guiding her rotating hips as she clutches the back of his neck a little tighter, “Well then….” Now it’s her turn for a dramatic pause as she nips his ear lobe, “....you'll just have to wait and see.”</p><p>“Is that another promise?” Exhaling a breath laced with eucalyptus and mint, he uses two fingertips to enclose around her clit and then slides them brutally down the swollen nub until both fingers sink into her wet center. </p><p>All of the oxygen escapes Rey's lungs in a whoosh as she grabs his arm with her other hand. When Ben does the same movement in reverse, her knees buckle almost like a riveted bridge during a Californian earthquake. </p><p>"Fuck….if this is how wet your pretty little cunt feels without any ice, my life is ruined."</p><p>Rey feels slightly empathetic as thoughts of all those sacrificial ice cubes her body had melted earlier were never shown any mercy; not even an ounce of remorse as her own physical being now slowly turns into a writhing puddle. </p><p>"I think it's safe to say we're both royally screwed, but in the best way possible."</p><p>"Exactly, Alpha…." Several expletives erupt from him as he continues his ministrations, dragging his open mouth up her neck. "....<em> exactly </em>." </p><p>She openly smirks, "Good, because <em> this </em> pretty little cunt," Rey moans in his ear, "still has yet to meet little Benny, but so far she's heard good things." Pushing against this man was a joke; he simply would not budge. </p><p>Once his lips reach her chin, those amber eyes tinted with a crimson glow dart between hers, awaiting Rey’s next move. </p><p>Scoffing at his apprehensiveness, “Omega….” she tilts her head to find his perfect lips, almost mewling at the full gratification of their kiss. </p><p>Does he not realize it takes two to tango? Rey is quite fed up with the stereotype that all Alphas <em> must </em>establish dominance over their Beta or Omega partners. It’s complete bullshit and she’s going to make sure that he understands.</p><p>Reaching with her free hand, she palms his slight bulge and bites her lip, skimming her fingers delicately in an upward fashion until she's tracing around the button of his pants.</p><p>"Rey, let's hold off on me right now, okay?" He nervously rolls his jaw, pursing his lips.</p><p>Wanting to protest, the only thing she can do is nod in understanding, especially after hearing his voice slightly shake. Ben is more anxious of going into heat than getting caught plunging his fingers over and over into her hot core. The way his other arm squeezes her breasts into her chest cavity is both arousing and worrying Rey to the point that <em> he </em> could end up having bigger tits than her before the night ends. </p><p>
  <em> Pfft!! His are definitely much larger and more massive. </em>
</p><p>As their tongues sensually stroke, lick and nip at one another, Rey swears that she could see every star in this galaxy and beyond. The magnetism between them is absolutely astounding. Just when she thinks it might be a better idea to save all this for later, Ben applies a little more pressure to her clit. </p><p>
  <em> Well, okay. Nevermind. </em>
</p><p>If the combined sensations of his tongue lapping at her bottom lip and deft fingers working their magic is any indication for tonight's main event, she will gladly tap out to this man; the soon-to-be Cunnilingus Champ.</p><p>She loves how he can render her speechless with his touch and kiss her so passionately all at once.</p><p>
  <em> Love?  </em>
</p><p>Her eyes snap open. </p><p>
  <em> Really, Kenobi?? Did you just….are you….are you seriously falling for him on day one? </em>
</p><p>Cupping his jaw, she continues kissing him as her hazel gaze scans over his features in secret. The little furrow in his brow, that glorious nose rubbing against hers, every single beauty mark dotting his face, and this fucking mouth's quintessential assault.</p><p>
  <em> I certainly feel something….but it's almost unreal. The sweetest invasion of cedar and mandarin orange flavors swirl around with the calming eucalyptus mint he must have just consumed. It's extremely distracting when those devious, but heavenly fingers are rubbing against my clit….ohhh, yeah I'm already a goner. </em>
</p><p>Rey inches back to turn and loop her arms around his neck, now wedging that large hand between their front torsos.</p><p>"Ben….” she breathes heavily.</p><p>Just when she's beginning to think he must not have heard her over the sound system, Ben slowly reopens his eyes. As soon as his molten gaze connects with hers, the embers deep within her thrumming walls begin to awaken, lighting up each and every flame until they are billowing up her spine. </p><p>Gyrating her hips, she brushes some hair behind his ear and latches on the back of his neck again, "....I'm so close."</p><p>“That’s it,” he soothes while swiftly flicking over her bundle of nerves, “just come for me, sweetheart.”</p><p>Lifting one leg and hooking it around his thigh, Rey grinds down on that fuckable palm. They sigh into each other's mouths, lips sweetly brushing once, twice, and almost a third time when a familiar holiday song starts to play. She lets out a tiny gasp as a giant smile spreads across Ben's face; dimples on full display again. The iconic song will forever remind them of each other. </p><p>He lets his free hand travel along her thigh, gripping it fiercely to then softly sing the lyrics against her ear, "I just want you for my own…." </p><p>Rey slams her eyes shut as the fiery pressure roars to life, scorching its way down each and every vein and blood vessel. Her vagina must be confused or in complete shock that it's these goddamn fingers again and not something a bit more phallic.</p><p>"....more than you can ever know…."</p><p>
  <em> Oh, hello, third climax of the night. </em>
</p><p>Much to her dismay or elation, the beautiful bastard continues singing, "....make my wish come truuuue…."</p><p>Every single person in the bar summons their inner diva and busts out their best Mariah impression, dramatically finishing the lyric before the music kicks in.</p><p>
  <b> <em>All I want for Christmaaaaas isssss youuuuuuu</em> </b>
</p><p>Everyone except for Ben.</p><p>He salaciously mouths the words against her ear, using his hot breath and tongue to send shivers down her body. </p><p>As she smothers a choking sound into his left shoulder Rey tries to control her sudden need to climb the talking tree in front of her. All ten fingers claw at his skin, struggling to keep herself from falling over. She huffs and puffs against Ben like someone who just ran a half marathon. With her heart reverberating inside her head, it sounds like that stubborn muscle in her chest is finally voicing its opinion to that Alpha brain of hers.</p><p>Whatever the case may be, this conversation between her two most vital organs is clearly overdue and happening at the worst time.</p><p>
  <em> What did Ben say again? Listen to your heart, you will understand…. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> No! That's from goddamn Disney's Pocahontas. </em>
</p><p>Thankfully, the patrons are still singing along with the song which in turn is helping cover up all their panting. Whatever it was he said, she cannot remember. Typical Rey, losing all her focus when it counts. She hopes Phasma has that amazing beverage ready for her if they ever make it over to the bar counter.</p><p>Suddenly Ben winces.</p><p>"Ow," he moves his neck to the side, trying to relieve that iron-like grip of hers. </p><p>"Sorry!"</p><p>The moment Rey tries to readjust her fingertips on this human boulder, her leg gives out. It doesn't help that she's been standing on it and her tippy toes for God knows how long. </p><p>In slow motion, that unexpected feeling of weightlessness rushes down to her gut as she slips through Ben's arm. With the dance floor inching closer and closer, she quickly glances up to see his eyes registering what's about to happen. Rey blinks and she's transported to 48th Street where she fell down to one knee in front of Ben. But this time, he catches her with one arm before she even hits the cold, concrete sidewalk. When she blinks again, Rey is back on the dance floor securely wrapped up in her life saver's embrace. The large hand grasping her ass moves its fingers up to her lower back, making sure she's steady.</p><p>"I've got you."</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, you do. </em>
</p><p>These spare seconds now result in her brain triggering that fight or flight response she knows all too well. It dawns on her that she doesn’t want to run away from him, but alongside him in any direction they both choose to go from here on.</p><p>This new development may just be the proof Rey needs to fully understand soul mate bonds.</p><p>No one has ever helped make her feel like she was still in control of her own fate. She craved independence after years of being stuck in the system. With guidance from her parents, Rey started to feel like she could conquer more than just surviving the day. She had always fought and worked hard to get where she needed to be; it was those basic skills she perfected over the last two decades.</p><p>She knows what she wants and now has to figure out how to tell Ben. This sudden change of heart just wasn't in her nature. Accepting the fact that he could be that person Rose always said was out there waiting for her was just confounding.</p><p>With a shaky breath of her own, she determines the time is not now and ends up burying her face in his throat, “Did that just happen?”</p><p>"Hmm, you mean….did you just climax on the dance floor surrounded by all these people while <em> our </em> song played?"</p><p>
  <em> He called it our song.  </em>
</p><p>Rey sighs, feeling his teeth against the shell of her ear as he smiles and settles one hand between her shoulder blades. That’s when it dawns on her….they are slow dancing with his fingers still being held captive inside her. </p><p>She holds on tight as the entire room disappears around them, both swaying gently to a completely different tempo; one that only they can hear. No matter what happens, this song will always remind her of Ben.</p><p>
  <em> Focus, Kenobi! Breathe in and out! </em>
</p><p>Her eyes must look a bit frantic as they now pivot around the room, looking for anything in the vicinity as a focal point. Luckily enough, she targets her <em> second </em> favorite beauty mark and plants her lips against it while taking in deep breaths through her nose. </p><p>The observant Omega cradles the side of her face and attempts to strike up a conversation in order to help distract her, “Playing nice with the other Alphas?”</p><p>“Huh?" She grazes a thumb over his covered gland. "Oh, you mean, Gwen?” Ben nods his head and tucks some of her chestnut hair behind an ear. “You saw me speaking to her from the other room?”</p><p>He smirks, “I was over at the <em> bar </em> about to order some drinks when I got distracted by this gorgeous <em> Rey </em>of Sunshine dancing through the horde of people like no one was watching….but I was—”</p><p>Pulling his face down to hers, Rey interrupts with a long kiss. "Just so you know," she inches back a tiny bit, "upholding my family tradition is becoming <em> quite </em>difficult with you around."</p><p>Ben dramatically sighs, "Alright, say no more. I'm not gonna apologize though."</p><p>Rey slinks her body against his and chortles, "For what, fingering me like it's no one else's business?"</p><p>"Ha! No way. Definitely not that, but you should know…." he kisses below her ear lobe, "....that Poe likes to blanch his broccoli rabe…."</p><p>"Noooo! <em> Pleeeease </em>, don't do this, Ben." </p><p>"....in olive oil and garlic before serving it with chopped up links of sausa—"</p><p>"UGHHhhh…." Those once fluttering inner muscles calmly release Ben's fingers and Rey exhales a sad, sad breath. "You're so lucky this bar’s peacefulness is keeping my famous scowl in check."</p><p>“Well, if Gwen didn't have her voodoo magic in the air, you probably would have seen me raging at Mr. <em> Handsy </em> back there."</p><p>An abrupt flash seizes her for a moment as she watches her fists pummeling the face of her sleazy co-worker last month. Rey shakes her head, successfully ending that terrible memory, “You don’t have to worry about me. I can handle myself when it comes to creepy assholes.”</p><p>“Good, well that makes <em> one </em>of us.” Ben offers her the crook of his arm and leads them both over to the bar, signaling Gwen's red-headed bartender.</p><p>"Hey, Hux. Can I get a Scotch on the rocks?"</p><p>"Coming right up,” he says, sounding like he’s on autopilot.</p><p>Ben places his giant palm flat against her lower back and wedges her in between him and the bar counter, bracketing both of his arms on each side of her, "Rose told me to order you a Flying Solo, but now that you’re here, what would you like?"</p><p>Rey watches Hux scoop ice into a glass and then remembers she's supposed to give him shit for earlier.</p><p>"Oi!" Spinning around awkwardly, Rey pokes Ben right in the chest, "So that impromptu ice play....that was <em> your </em>idea and not Gwen's?"</p><p>Rubbing at his extra large tit, "Oi yourself, woman. So what if it was my idea?"</p><p>"Well, I was under the impression that I was speaking to the mastermind of aromatherapy infusion when I tried expressing my gratitude for <em> eve-ry-thing </em>," she purposely over-enunciates the last word by adding a few more jabs with her finger.</p><p>"Here's your Scotch, Solo."</p><p>He quickly thanks Hux without even looking in the bartender’s direction then gently grabs Rey by the wrist to press it into his chest. With his other hand, he reaches for the glass and then halts all movement to shoot her a side-eyed glance, "Wait, you didn't….." </p><p>"That’s right, I <em> did </em>and now she has another thing to name after you….oh, my God….or us both!"</p><p>Laughing out loud, he tilts the glass from side to side, "As long as she doesn't mention it to my mother or uncles, I really don't care."</p><p>“No?” She tries to stand a little taller to really get a good look at him. "Not even if <em> Gwen </em> thinks you're a giant pervert like Poe now?"</p><p>Ben drops a kiss to her jabby little finger and somehow lowers his voice a whole octave, "Why should I be ashamed for giving you three orgasms before I've even tasted you?"</p><p>She gulps, “Well, then.”</p><p>
  <em> Yup, once again….speechless. </em>
</p><p>It’s quite astonishing, to say the least, as Rey gapes at the way Ben’s boyish smile lights up his face like the goddamn tree at Rockefeller Center. The fact that he just annihilated every shred of annoyance she was feeling moments ago with his sexy charm is fucking frightening.</p><p>Leaning down, he lines up his mouth with hers to ask his question again in between each kiss, "What's. Your. Poison?"</p><p>"Umm…." She turns back around to face the bar and scans over all the liquor bottle names. </p><p>
  <em> Good. At least my brain sort of remembers how to read. </em>
</p><p>The clanging sound of that giant ball of ice served with his Scotch distracts Rey for a second when she catches his fingers swirling it around. She cocks her head to the side, giving him a weird look as he dries them off on a napkin. </p><p>“It’s to cover up your scent.” </p><p>Signaling with a head nod, she breathily says, "Do it again."</p><p>"This?" He repeats the same action then quirks an eyebrow at her while letting those two fingers drip into his glass, "Now what?"</p><p>Feasting her eyes on the tiny droplets hanging off the ends of his fingers, Rey grabs his palm with both hands and licks the alcohol right off those digits. The playful grin on his face instantly disappears as he swallows deeply, watching her tongue curl around his fingertips right before she sucks them into her mouth. </p><p>"Rey…."</p><p>She glances up at his shaky voice and has the nerve to jut out her tongue to lick the side of her mouth; tasting herself as well as the spicy beverage. Ben's left eye twitches as he decides to drive forward and capture her tongue between his lips, languidly sampling the remnants from her sweet, tangy climax.</p><p>"Fuuuck." He pushes her softly against the counter right behind her. "I'm a dead man," he breathes across her lips. </p><p>With a satisfied grin, she shrugs, "Just trying to even out the playing field."</p><p>Their little bubble bursts at the sound of Hux speaking to a female co-worker. She's about the same height as Rey with dark brown, wavy hair pulled back in a thick ponytail. </p><p>"Huxy, is this the girl we've been hearing about?"</p><p>The red-head heaves out a long sigh, “What do you think?" Arms thrown in the air, "I've been trying to serve other customers<em>, </em>but it's been quite difficult with all their eye fucking."</p><p>Ben sheepishly smiles over Rey's head and calls out, “Hey Zor."</p><p>"Welcome back to Planet Earth, Benjamin!" She glances over at Rey, "Hi, I'm Zorii."</p><p>Turning around to face the female bartender, they both shake hands, "Nice to meet you, I'm Rey."</p><p>"Oh, I know who you are, <em> Alpha </em> ," Zorii whispers behind her hand. "I'm an Omega just like our dear Benny Boy right here." She leans forward on both arms, "Can I just say, the two of you <em> look </em> and fuckin’ <em> smell </em>amazing together.”</p><p>Rey smiles widely at Ben then quickly realizes what Zorii just said, giving her an incredulous look, “Seriously? You can still scent us over what’s being circulated in the bar?”</p><p>Zorii titters, “I sure can. Want me to dissect your notes??” Interlocking her fingers, she stretches them out in front of herself.</p><p>“Christ, Zorii, anything to get out of doing actual work,” hisses out Hux in disgust. </p><p>Rolling her eyes, Zorii points in his direction, “Ignore this grouch who smells like a sweaty, old codpiece from the sixteenth century."</p><p>The tall ginger scratches the side of his nose with a middle finger and walks over to the register.</p><p>Rey looks up at Ben, "Do you mind? I was never really into scenting, but now I'm a little intrigued."</p><p>"Of course not, I hear she’s actually really good at it once the blockers fade," he smiles while wrapping her with both arms.</p><p>"So, Benjamin…." Zorii claps her hands and rubs them together, "We already know that one of your base notes is the sweet and spicy Tonka Bean which happens to be quite lovely when paired up with Rey's Vanilla base. Then there’s—Hmm...together, you <em> both </em>have this underlying White Musk scent which is a-dor-a-ble." </p><p>"White Musk? That's a new one," Ben says.</p><p>As the brunette behind the bar leans across the counter, she takes a hyperbolic whiff of the couple and fans their scents toward her face using both hands.</p><p>“You know," Rey begins, "I was almost trampled on Fifth Avenue when he walked past me simply <em> oozing </em>chocolate, hazelnut, and raspberries. Thank God, I don’t smell it anymore.”</p><p>“Oh shit, and you didn’t ravish him right there in the street?”</p><p>“Haha, well <em> maybe </em> I was thinking about it….”</p><p>
  <em> ….or performing my one-woman show.... </em>
</p><p>Ben bursts out in laughter, “Was that before or after you thought I was going to murder you?”</p><p>Contorting her body around to glare up at him, Rey pinches his smirky mouth shut, “Listen here, smart arse." The cheeky bastard's entire frame wilts at the sound of her voice as he lets out a moan through his goddamn nose. Watching both eyes roll back in his head, Rey continues without missing a beat, "You obviously weren't aware of my twisted sense of humor, but then again, I did end up taking your hand. So the joke's on you, <em> Benny Boy </em>.”</p><p>He slowly opens his eyes and they become almost like tractor beams, shining down on her in absolute amusement. </p><p>Before she gets pulled in any deeper with that charming smirk between her fingers, Zorii slaps the counter for their attention, “Okay, lovebirds! Let's get back on topic. I actually don’t smell any traces of those fragrances, Rey, but it's possible they could fully bloom when Colossus here goes into heat….or lets you have a little <em> taste </em>.”</p><p>For a moment, Rey ponders if she’s even mentally capable to assist Ben through these spells. The ones he suffered through as a teenager really put a damper on that impressionable stage of his life when he should have been embracing his designation. The physicality between them is borderline inconceivable, but Rey is not at all afraid of this awakening. She only worries if she has what it takes to comfort him over the course of however many days this heat could last.</p><p>In the middle of thinking this through, she somehow finds herself smiling as his lips press into the crown of her head more than once; nostrils simultaneously breathing her in and warming the same spot over and over with every exhale.</p><p>Zorii takes another long breath through her nose, "Wow, I definitely smell his middle notes now; Nutmeg and spicy White Pepper, but….<em> you, </em> Rey, you have bushels of sweet fruit all around, like those <em> Raspberries </em> you mentioned and Blackberries. There’s nothing like that coming from Ben; just Cedar mixed with a few other notes I cannot quite grasp yet. Those ones are still being masked by his suppressants."</p><p>“Hmmm….well, I may have a few ideas about those top notes," Rey bites her bottom lip.</p><p>Drying his fingers on a napkin again, Ben inquires, "Really? Tell us."</p><p>Rapidly shaking her head, Rey tucks herself under those tree trunk arms and uses them almost like a shield, "Oh no, no. She's the expert; I'll just sound like an idiot."</p><p>"Hey, it's not a big deal, hon. If this friggin' giant didn't cover up his scent 'cause of that beanstalk in his pants, we wouldn't get to play this guessing game," Zorii guffaws.</p><p>"Alright….well, before my adoptive parents passed, they used to foster children of all ages; always finding the <em> perfect </em> forever family for each one. With so many kids around, they grew medicinal plants for cuts and illnesses to save money unless it was really serious."</p><p>Zorii reaches for her hand, “I'm so sorry for your loss, Rey. They probably would've gotten along great with my parents just talking about their gardens for hours. Were they also hippies like mine?"</p><p>"Haha no, but they did don all the crazy clothes from each decade judging by photo albums."</p><p>"My parents still drive me crazy with their home remedies, but anywho, which plant did you <em> taste </em> on Benny Boy?"</p><p>"I'll always remember Violet Leaf having a very specific <em> scent </em> and I swear I could taste it on you, Ben, with a hint of Mandarin Oranges."</p><p>Zorii's jaw drops in amazement, "What? Ben, lean forward!”</p><p>“Do I have to?” He whines while being grabbed by the sleeve, trying not to crush Rey against the counter. </p><p>“Nope, can’t smell it yet, but that's because you got him all up in your taste buds, girl," she winks.</p><p>Rey bites her lip, “Where'd you learn about this? You look around my age and I know teachers back then completely steered clear from scenting topics."</p><p>"See, I was never prescribed suppressants or blockers when I was a teen because my hippie parents grew all sorts of herbs and spices at home.”</p><p>“That’s a fancy way of saying weed,” Hux interjects while pouring Jameson into a glass for a customer.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, “Okay, fine, half of their garden contained marijuana plants but my parents were able to find safe, alternative ways of infusing those herbs into teas and food without getting high as a kite.”</p><p>“So, are you immune to lavender and witch hazel or….”</p><p>“Nope, I can just easily identify different scents without them making me want to hump everything in sight. As for you Rey, you’ve got a flower-child vibe my parents would <em> love. </em> There's—”</p><p>“Freesia, oh and I'm pretty sure there's some Passionfruit,” Ben spurts out, trying to join the conversation. </p><p>“Way to go, Ben-ja-min! Luckily, Rey has all these other pretty flowery notes like….Peonies and Champaca to counterbalance the super potent one that could knock out even a six-foot, two-hundred pound Dorothy Gale."</p><p>"Wait…." Rey can feel the exact moment Ben stopped breathing above her, "Are—Are you saying Poppies?"</p><p>Zorii wipes down the countertop, "I sure am, why?"</p><p>Furrowing her brow, Rey glances up at Ben who sounds a bit out of breath when he asks, "Does it matter if that's part of her middle or top notes?"</p><p>Zorii repeats the motion of looking up at Ben and then down at Rey, "No, but I believe it's at the top with the Berries and Passionfruit, so that does make it a <em> little </em> more powerful than the other floral scents…."</p><p>"Well, fuck," he says, nodding his head, "I really am a dead man….cool."</p><p>"Why do you say that?" Rey's confusion is written all over her face. </p><p>Leaning forward on his elbow, Ben tilts his head down near the Alpha, "Remember I told you about a particular scent that triggered my very first heat when I was fifteen?"</p><p>Rey concentrates for a second and replays the whole conversation in her head. Suddenly, she recalls the story where he locked himself inside a bathroom for a couple of hours.  </p><p>"Shit."</p><p>"Yeah, so if that scent does flourish sometime tonight, I'm most definitely going into heat."</p><p>Zorii drops the sanitizer cloth, "Oh….OOoOOoooohhhhh!!! You probably don't have anything ready at your apartment, do ya?"</p><p>"No, I don't, Zor. Thanks a lot." He runs a hand over his face and through his hair, looking completely stressed. </p><p>Rey entwines her fingers with the ones he's anxiously strumming along the surface, "Ben, I—I had no idea. My notes were rarely ever brought up in past relationships."</p><p>The sound of her saddened voice immediately sobers him up, "Heyy, why are you upset?"</p><p>Speaking at a normal volume, she tries to focus on the row of bottles behind the counter again, "I don't want you to be disappointed….w‐with me."</p><p>"<em> Disappointed </em> …." Rey feels his gaze scanning the side of her profile, trying to intervene with her far-off stare. Ben's next move is swiftly lifting her onto the counter so she has nowhere else to look, ".... <em> with you </em>?" His voice is strong and can be heard over the loud chatter and music around them. Stepping between her legs, both hands engulf Rey's face as he patiently waits for her to look down at him. "For what, being unaware of every note that makes up your scent? Then I'm guilty too, sweetheart." She finally shifts her somber eyes, connecting with Ben's as he shakes his head, "You couldn't possibly have been able to predict us meeting today."</p><p>One hand remains cupped to her face while the other cards its fingers through her hair. Rey's grief-stricken eyes begin to sting as the sincerity of his words burn into the skin of her cheeks with every brush of his thumb. Gripping the fabric of his shirt with a fist, she cannot look away; not even when she feels him swiping at the wetness trickling from her eyes.</p><p>With his hand tangled at the back of her head, Ben laughs incredulously, "I'm a thirty-year old ex-NYU professor who-who didn’t know a single note of my scent, or what a fuckin' Tonka Bean was up until just a <em> year </em> ago." </p><p>She knows he's only trying to lighten the mood, but every word he says makes her want to wrap him in her arms. </p><p>"After I resigned from my job, I immediately started researching and almost booked a trip to South America to specifically  find where they're grown."</p><p>An emptiness fills her chest, leaving Rey quite confused since she can feel her heart's continuous beats. That pulsating muscle is slowly fighting its way up her esophagus, absolutely ready to declare its love for this unwieldy man. She finds herself struggling to keep those words at bay, forcing down several gulps of air and swallowing her own saliva.</p><p>"After being lied to for so long, I never thought I'd believe a single scent reading again. When I stopped my meds and was just a nightmare around everyone, Zorii came out of nowhere one day and asked if I had taken up baking as a new hobby. I must have looked at her like she was from Mars, but I needed more information; about this bean plant and about me. After today, <em> I know </em>you're my only hope to figure them out."</p><p>In an almost humorous, hushed shout, Rey guesses that the two employees are arguing behind her back, "Shut up, asshole! Let them work this out for a minute."</p><p>Ben doesn't even bat an eye at them, just tucks one hand on each side of her thigh. "If anything, you should be disappointed with me for not being more prepared," he states, nervously chewing the inside of his cheek.</p><p>A sudden need to keep their skin-to-skin contact, Rey reaches up to trace his ears, "Don't, Ben. There was no way you could have known either. I mean, yeah, Poe told you about me, but I'm glad he didn't meddle as much as I'm sure he wanted," she attempts a small laugh and wipes away a stray tear from her chin. "We'll figure something out."</p><p>Nodding in agreement, Ben touches her forehead with his and kisses her freckled cheek. </p><p>"You were planning a trip to South America just to learn about Tonka Beans…." </p><p>All he does is shrug his shoulders, "I was."</p><p>She chuckles, pretending to push a fake pair of eyeglasses up her nose, "What a giant nerd."</p><p>"Wow, you weren't kidding about the eye fucking," Zorii sniffles off to the side, using a napkin to blot her make-up from running.</p><p>Looking on in aghast, Hux sneers, "Are <em> you </em> seriously crying over something that has <em> nothing </em>to do with you?"</p><p>"Okay, so their relationship doesn't involve me whatsoever, but have you ever witnessed two people….<em> two friends </em> in the midst of soul bonding?"</p><p>The red-head taps a long finger against his pointed chin, "Now that I think about it….NO, BECAUSE I CHOOSE TO HAVE NO FRIENDS!"</p><p>Zorii just ignores the robot with no feelings, "Why don't you guys, I don't know, like skip the whole tree lighting and just buy Omega heat essentials?"</p><p>Ben shakes his head, "No, that's out of the question," then looks back at Rey, "You and me. We'll figure something out."</p><p>Tilting his head, he leans forward for a sweet kiss, but Rey stops him by pressing an index finger against his lips. "If you do that, I won't be able to stop myself," she whispers while staring at his mouth.</p><p>He doesn't need to know that she's keeping a certain set of words hidden from him. If her heart was anything like the locket against her chest, she'd keep those three words inside there just a little longer.</p><p>With a toothy grin upon his face, Ben kisses her cheek again and sets her down on the ground.</p><p>Zorii cannot help but stand there smiling with a hand over her heart. "Good luck, you guys! Just make sure you load up on towels cause I heard Gwendoline needs some new ones, haha!"</p><p>"Gwendoline?" Rey asks while trying not to cringe over the fact that some employees now know about their office antics.</p><p>"Yeah, she's our Captain."</p><p>
  <em> Gwendoline Phasma?? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her name does sort of ring a bell….maybe we have met before. </em>
</p><p>An exasperated Hux has had enough, "Listen, if I bring a few pints to your table, will you both leave and make room for people who are thirsting for actual drinks and not each other?"</p><p>"Yeah, we should get back. I'll have my usual and Rey can have whatever she wants."</p><p>"I'll try the Flying Solo," she grins up at him.</p><p>Gazing down upon her, he says, "You're gonna love it."</p><p>
  <em> I know…. </em>
</p><p>"Ugh, you both are sickening!"</p><p>"Don't be put off by this sex-deprived B-E-T-A," Zorii jokingly spells out Hux's designation while grabbing onto his shoulders, "not all of us are complete assholes here."</p><p>"Speak for your soddin' self, bar wench," grumbles Hux, shrugging her off of him.</p><p>"Let's go, this could go on for hours," Ben holds out a hand to Rey and then glances at the verbally sparring duo, "It's some kind of weird foreplay they enjoy."</p><p>"<em> They?? </em> What do you mean <em> they </em>??? I refuse to be included in that sentence, Solo."</p><p>"Awww, Hugsy! You used to be so unnerving with that big ginger cock of yours," Zorii playfully winks at Hux while waving goodbye to the couple. </p><p>In a huff, he fires back, "I don't know what I was thinking getting involved with you <em> two </em> lunatics."</p><p>Once again, Rey finds herself being towed by Ben through another crowd; thankfully indoors this time with no strollers trying to run them over. As she lowers her arm from waving back at the bartenders, Rey is a little confused by the last thing Hux just said. She recollects some information about Ben's last Alpha girlfriend, but that was it; no mention of any rebounds or polygamous relationships.</p><p>Unable to see over the broad shoulders of this giant mountain, Rey knows that the sound of her brother's boisterous laughter means they're getting closer to their destination. Feeling quite anxious, she tugs on his arm to get his attention. With anyone else, ignoring that sort of detail would have been her go-to, but this is Ben. </p><p>Rey pulls him down to speak against his ear, "Hey, who was Hux talking about….when he mentioned getting involved with '<em> you two lunatics'??" </em></p><p>Ben smirks over at her, "I'll give you one guess."</p><p>As they approach the gang's table tucked away in the VIP Room, Poe practically jumps upon the vinyl seat as Ben gives her a knowing look.</p><p>"Haha! We send him to the bar for drinks and he comes back with nothing, just Rey! God, I love being right!"</p><p>"Get down before you get hurt….hmmm on second thought," Rose contemplates for a second. </p><p>Ben easily slides himself into a vacant spot on that same couch with Poe, but right up against the wall so he can lean back and prop his foot on the cushion. Across the table, both Finn and Rose are sitting on tall stools as Rey leans in between them, forming a small group hug.</p><p>“Reyyy,” sings Finn in an amusingly, deep baritone voice.</p><p>Rose reaches out her hand, “Hey, girlie! How are you?” she asks with a tilt to her head, trying to gauge Rey’s mood.</p><p>With her back facing Ben, she grasps onto Rose and widens her eyes, mouthing the words, “Oh, my Godddd.”</p><p>“O-Me-Gaaa!! I need details later!!” she whispers excitedly while hopping in her seat.</p><p>Loud mouth Poe sits back down and raises his arms up in the air, “Perfect timing, Sunshine! Rosie was just about to tell Ben when you put that dickhead in the hospital.”</p><p>Shaking her head, Rey laments, “Pfft, you mean the day I lost my job?”</p><p>She makes eye contact with Ben who softly smiles and motions with a head nod for her to come sit with him. Guess it’s time for him to find out she is an unemployed, hot-headed loon.</p><p>“Babes, I don't mean to boast, but Ben should know you're a fuckin' badass Alpha,” Rose pumps her fist in the air.</p><p>Sighing, Rey takes a seat on the couch between Ben’s legs as he leans forward to whisper, “The best and worst parts, remember?”</p><p>She glances back at him over her shoulder and nods with a ghost of a smile. Rey cannot help but feel comforted when Ben wraps his arms around her waist. Leaning against his propped leg, she melts into his embrace, being cradled by his thick thighs. She's about to tell Rose to get the story over with when Hux approaches their table.</p><p>“Pardon the interruption, everyone. Special order, straight from the Captain herself for Lady Rey,” says the man as he places not one, but two fancy glasses in front of her. </p><p>“Both are for me?”</p><p>"Yep," Hux says with no enthusiasm whatsoever and distributes several bottles of Sam Adams in the middle of the table.</p><p>"Oh!! You ordered a Flying Solo!!" Rose lets out a joyous whoop while brandishing her third of the night.</p><p>“And this one is just the Captain's signature cocktail—a mojito with a Phasma twist,” the bartender says with a twirl of his hand. </p><p>Rey thanks him for the drinks while sniffing the cucumber, minty goodness of the light green mixture.</p><p>“Your server is helping Gwen with the ice machine right now, but since I'm here, you lot need anything else?” Hux asks while taking out his pad and pen.</p><p>Poe places his elbow on the table and props his chin on his fist, “Hey there, sailor.”</p><p>Hux’s pale, blue eyes travel to the end of the table and with a disgusted sound, he groans, “Ugh, I thought I smelled a desperate little man.”</p><p>Poe’s whole demeanor changes as he drops his arm to the table and throws on the charm, “<em> C'mon now, Hugsy, </em> don’t embarrass me in front of my friends.” Cue those arrogant eyes and cocky <em> smile. </em></p><p>“Oh, don't <em> 'come on me' </em> y—you—OH, BOLLOCKS!” the ginger slams the round tray against his leg, cursing himself for missing the double entendre.</p><p>Poe throws up his hands and exclaims, “Wow! Guys, I <em> wish </em> I could apologize for the <em> mouth </em> on this man,” he chides with a shake of his head. “Tsk, tsk...save that kinda talk for the bedroom….or a bathroom stall ….or broom closet,” Poe winks at him.</p><p>“Dameron, you're a real pain in my arse,” Hux fires back.</p><p>Rey hears Ben hiss through his teeth from behind her as he takes a swig from his winter lager.</p><p>“You can bet on that tonight,” Poe annoyingly responds, puckering his lips to kiss the air. </p><p>Ben chortles, “Sorry bud, you walked right into that one,” shaking his head and pointing his beer bottle at the bartender.</p><p>Scoffing, “Whatever, thanks for nothing, Solo. I'm fuckin' swapping tables with Zorii,” he marches off in a huff.</p><p>Poe's head perks up as drums the tips of his fingers on the table, "Zorii's working tonight?"</p><p>Rey glances at Poe and all he does is wag his eyebrows. “He’s just trying to work, Poe. What is wrong with you?” </p><p>“Oh stop, he loves it,” he says reassuringly with a wave of his hand.</p><p>Beneath the ice chips in the Flying Solo, there's a small cube that shines a bright red and floating next to that is a tall, blue glow stick.</p><p>Rey attempts to hide her smirk as she spins the glass around, knowing full well that she's being watched by the creator of this beverage. It's uncanny how this dark but somehow bright concoction closely resembles both the features of this bar and Ben.</p><p>Rey takes a whiff, "Is this—" stopping mid sentence, inhaling all sorts of delicious notes; one being oranges. "Is this gonna taste like you, Ben?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Turning her head to look at him, "This almost smells exactly like you; very woodsy with a splash of sweet and spicy citrus."</p><p>"Before today, I only knew that my base notes of vanilla and almonds existed after tasting an illegal Tonka Bean."</p><p>Finn ducks low and whispers, "They're illegal?"</p><p>"Ha! Of course Rey would be attracted to the scent of a forbidden bean," Poe laughs out loud all by his lonesome. </p><p>Ignoring that dumbass sitting nearby, Ben nods his head at Finn and offers a brief explanation, "Just in the United States. Countries south of the equator use them all the time for cooking, but only in small amounts." </p><p>
  <em> What a handsome dork.  </em>
</p><p>Rey is watching him speak and finds the way he expressively uses his hands absolutely endearing. He begins to smile about halfway through, obviously noticing the way she's openly ogling his profile. When he glances over at her, she quickly pretends to push up her invisible spectacles like that was her cover for blatantly staring. He chuckles and boops her nose.</p><p>Raising her hand in the air like a student, Rose patiently waits for Ben to call upon her.</p><p>"Yes, Rose?" He asks while taking another swig of beer.</p><p>"Can you explain why this tastes <em> soooo </em> good??" She takes a sip and bats her eyes over at Poe who just glares right back.</p><p>"Well, if you <em> must </em> know." Adjusting himself behind Rey, Ben points to both tumblers filled with the Flying Solo. "For this drink, first make sure the glass is chilled so that the glaze sticks properly. You can easily make that by just whisking confectioners sugar and a freshly <em> squeezed </em> orange until it's <em> thick </em> enough to dip the rim."</p><p>
  <em> Damn, why did he have to say "squeezed" and "thick" like that right in my ear? </em>
</p><p>"Some patrons enjoy lime a little more for that extra <em> bite </em>, so I usually ask first."</p><p>
  <em> Okay….now, why are certain words making all of my pulse points feel like they're fluttering?  </em>
</p><p>Rey wonders if Gwen may have forgotten to turn up that diffuser in this lounge.</p><p>"Immediately sprinkle some crystalized black sugar along the edge. Let that settle for a minute and then you shake my favorite red wine, Barolo chinato, with London dry Gin in a separate container so that mixture can be strained over some crushed <em> ice. </em>"</p><p>
  <em> This motherfucker….he's doing that on purpose! </em>
</p><p>"See, babe? I told you it was Gin," Finn nudges his wife.</p><p>"Well, I had a very bad experience with it a few years ago. Do you remember, Rey?"</p><p>
  <em> We're sorry, but the number you have dialed is no longer in service…. </em>
</p><p>"Rey?"</p><p>Finn leans across the table, "Is she okay?" Snapping his fingers repeatedly in his sister's face.</p><p>"Poe," Ben calls out over Rey's head, "say something."</p><p>Lifting his eyebrow, he asks, "Like what?"</p><p>"I don't know. Tell everyone your, uhhh….Balsamic Brussel Sprouts recipe."</p><p>He claps his hands together, "Ohhh, I love roasting those little bad boys. So, the trick is to slightly brown them with avocado oil in the oven for the first ten to twenty minutes, depending on their size, drizzle my special Balsamic sauce all over, and then roast those brussel sprouts again for--"</p><p>Rey moves her head toward Rose, "What?"</p><p>"Girl, where the hell did you just go?"</p><p>Clearly confused, Rey looks around the table at her friend's faces and finally lands on Ben. </p><p>"What does she mean?"</p><p>He cringes, "I'm sorry, I was only teasing."</p><p>"Rey, you totally checked out of the conversation. It looked like you were—were—dammit! What's the word I'm looking for?" Rose smacks the table.</p><p>Finn grabs his wife's hand, "Comatose."</p><p>"That's it! You were completely still until—until," Rose points at Poe, but looks at Finn and then Ben. "Did you know that would happen when he spoke?"</p><p>Slightly shrugging his shoulder, Ben bites his lip, "Possibly."</p><p>"What?!" Poe shouts. </p><p>"Oh, you little shit! You did that in front of our friends?" Rey holds him against the couch and pinches his nipple.</p><p>He tries to gently remove her fingers, but she’s got that vice-like grip on him again. "Gahhhh!! I said I'm sorry, Jesus Christ!"</p><p>"Okay, well don't do that again." Rey grabs the Phasma cocktail and swallows down two gulps.</p><p>Poe leans across the table, "Excuse me? Hi. What the fuck did you mean by that?"</p><p>Ben squints one of his eyes at Poe, tilting his head in incredulity. There is no way he was going to answer that unless Rey gave him the okay. </p><p>Waving his hands in front of the couple, "Hello? I want to know!"</p><p>A little smirk twists Rey's mouth as she decides to tell him. "When I'm around Ben and need to instantly <em> cool </em>down, I just have to think of you or hear your voice," she says, all nonchalant while sipping her mojito.</p><p>Rose laughs, "Benjamin, you little devil! I bet you gave your parents a hell of a time as a little rugrat."</p><p>"Uh, yeah. You could say that," he quickly takes a swig of beer again.</p><p>Sensing Ben's uneasiness, Rey speaks up, "Go on, Rosie, finish your story."</p><p>"Baby, you have three!!" Finn yelps in exasperation as Rose slaps his hand away from her glow sticks.</p><p>“Where'd I leave off, Ben?”</p><p>The Omega places down his bottle, "You were heading down to the storage room.” </p><p>“You mean the <em> basement </em> with <em> no </em> cameras,” Rey bitterly adds while Ben slowly drags his fingers up and down her arm.</p><p>Rose’s shoulders deflate a tiny bit and says, “Yeah, I should have let you help me, but who knew something was going to happen?”</p><p>“I did,” Rey says, pointing at herself. </p><p>Rose extends her hand, palm facing up, across the table, “Girrrl….”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Rey holds it while rolling her eyes.</p><p>Finn covers both of their hands with his and kisses the side of Rose’s face as she begins, “So, I'm in the <em> basement </em> struggling to lift this box over my head when I hear the door I propped open suddenly close. I'm pretty far inside this room calling out <em> hello </em> , <em> hello </em>and no one is answering.” Rose moves her arms a lot when she tells stories, a little like Ben with his hands. “Then all of a sudden, the lights go out! I grab my phone to turn on my flashlight and make a bee-line for the door. But....someone grabs me from behind and—"</p><p>
  <em> I can still smell the dusty room full of documents, metal filing cabinets, and floor-to-ceiling shelving units. Here I am, back inside the basement where Beaumont Kin got away with hurting one of the best people I know. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Rose?" I called out upon noticing the room still blanketed in darkness. There was no way I beat her down here after Snap Wexley tried asking me out again by the elevators.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe Rose finished the task quickly and was already on her way back up to our floor. Looking down the hall towards those mechanical doors….there was just no way.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All of a sudden, my ears heard the sounds of scuffling shoes against the linoleum floor and two very different types of grunts; one full of anger and the other putting up a fight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Immediately reaching for the light switch, I found it already in the ON position then tried flipping it several times before realizing the power was cut off at its main source. My hand flew to a back pocket and---and my phone was not there! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "ROSE!!" I ran into total darkness, listening for any kind of movement. "Rose, talk to me! Are you hurt?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The door slammed shut behind me and everything was eerily silent. Holding in my breath so I wouldn't miss a pin drop, a gurgled shout was attempted and my feet were moving. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Taking careful but hurried steps, I was blindly grabbing onto shelves and boxes until a faint glow of light from Rose's phone helped guide me to a horrific scene that plagued my dreams every so often. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The light was beaming up from the floor, illuminating the backs of those canary yellow heels into my brain. The other set of legs were unidentifiable; just a pair of men's trousers blocking out the black and white striped skirt he had lifted above Rose's waist. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In a rage I had not felt for over a decade, I grabbed the blonde little fuck boy by the collar and slammed him to the ground. There was no mistake at who this was even in such a bleak setting, those stupid fucking highlights can be spotted a mile away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The second I saw Rose take a full breath, holding her neck with shaky hands and saying she was okay; it was like red drapes were drawn across my eyes. I'm not sure if my plan of attack was the right move, but if he got away unscathed, I would never be able to forgive myself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I made sure he saw my face as Rose attempted to shine that light and document our surroundings.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When my fist connected with his jaw, the relief that spread through my body was unexplainable. Pulling back my arm, I saw this piece of shit's smug face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Your career is over, Kenobi," he snarled, licking his bloody lip. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Well, if that's the case," I remember shrugging and letting the bastard have every single ounce of my pent up rage. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That's when everything became a blurred mess. </em>
</p><p>Blinking a few times, Rey is back in the present with Rose wrapped around her. Releasing a huge sigh as she tightens their hug, the Alpha thinks about how much she absolutely hates this story but doesn't regret it. </p><p>What if she had listened to Rose and never followed her downstairs? It was just another regular workday. What made her think her best friend was soon going to be in peril? What would Obi and Satine say if they were still alive? Would they be disappointed? </p><p>Every milestone she and Finn accomplished, their parents always took them out to celebrate. Once Rey accepted that bloody job's offer, she was overjoyed for making Obi and Satine so proud. She'll never forget the looks on their faces, especially when her dad got choked up making a little speech in the restaurant. She touches her locket and feels glad they were around for all those good, memorable moments. </p><p>As Rose backs away, cupping the side of her <em> sister's </em> face, Rey notices those glassy eyes and lets go of the necklace to point a finger, firmly saying, "NO. Don't you dare, Rose!"</p><p>"Okay! Sorry, I just can't help but get emotional!" She exclaims, fanning her eyes with both hands.</p><p>Squeezing Rey’s arm, Ben sits forward, “Jesus Christ. Did you get any clear photos?”</p><p>“I tried, but my shaky hands ruined the video leaving us with blurry screenshots. The fact we're graphic designers doesn't help our defense either, since we could have 'doctored or tampered' with evidence,” Rose growls out.</p><p>"If I didn't react that way, I would have gone with you to file a police report," Rey says in a solemn voice. </p><p>The short Omega looks upon the group, throwing her arm up in the air, "Hon, the way that little bitch carried on about being attacked, they would have gone after you instead! We're lucky he and his father didn't press charges."</p><p>Finn tries to get his wife’s attention, "Babe."</p><p>She continues speaking, "Yeah, I had a few bumps and bruises but nothing like the scars he'll have for the rest of his life. It's been almost a month, we gotta let it go."</p><p>Poe taps a finger against his chin, "That's riiiight. Rey went feral the day <em> after </em> I arrived at her apartment….interesting."</p><p>Lifting an eyebrow at him, she just tells herself to ignore whatever this jackass has to say.</p><p>Suddenly Finn raises his voice, "Babe!"</p><p>"What?" Rose looks at him with wide eyes then turns back to reach for her glass.</p><p>"I went to see <em> him </em>at the hospital," Finn says quietly while looking down the neck of his beer bottle.</p><p>Rose's head spins so fast that her hair whips her across the cheek, "You—You did WHAT?!"</p><p>"Finn," Rey scrunched her brow at him.</p><p>Lifting his shoulders in embarrassment, "Part of me wanted to look that creep in the eyes….well, it was just the one eye since his other was all bandaged up…."</p><p>Ben snorts through his nose and leans forward, lifting Rey's hand to press a kiss across her knuckles.</p><p>"...and just fuckin' tell him off. Then the other part of me wanted to finish what she started," he says, pointing at his sister. "The fact that little prick needed reconstructive surgery for what, his eye socket and jaw? That was good enough for me."</p><p>Rose sighs, "Good, so you didn't do anything stupid."</p><p>"Weeeeell," Finn lays an arm across his wife's shoulders, "that depends on what you classify as stupid."</p><p>Poe's eyes light up, "Go on…."</p><p>"Lord, please give me strength. What did you do, husband?"</p><p>"I just said a few <em> unsavory </em> BUT TRUE statements and nowIhavetostayeight-hundredfeetawayfromhim."</p><p>"He has a <em> restraining </em> order against you now?!"</p><p>Bashfully scratching his neck, Finn gulps, "Yes, but I was just defending your honor, love of my life….my queen….my world."</p><p>Rose shakes her head at him, but cannot stop the smile spreading across her face so she kisses him soundly. </p><p>Ben looks at Rey, “So, you <em> both </em>got fired? That doesn't seem kosher.”</p><p>Rose comes up for air to quip, “Technically, I walked out with Rey when HR and security came to escort her off the premises. I quit and she was suspended.”</p><p>"As if I would still work there after finding out he wasn't reprimanded harsher than me."</p><p>"He could have totally sued both of us, but that piece of shit didn't because he'll forever know his ass was handed to him by a woman."</p><p>"I'm so sorry that happened to you, Rose. To <em> both </em>of you. Does that asshole still work there?" He asks, settling his mouth beside Rey's ear. </p><p>"He just so happens to be the boss's son."</p><p>"Of course he is," Ben rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, our friend Kaydel said he received a 'slap on the wrist' which probably means he has to wait another year for his promotion."</p><p>“This shit should have been on the news! I can't believe you <em> both </em> didn't fight back harder,” Poe says in his most disenchanting voice.</p><p>Rey sits up from Ben's embrace, in full defense mode, “How exactly were we supposed to prove anything without any goddamn surveillance footage?”</p><p>“Yeah, the fucking cowards we spoke to at the law firm advised us NOT to bring the Kin family and their business to trial, especially without any other witnesses or previous victims stepping forward,” Rose angrily mentions as Finn tries to calm her down.</p><p>Poe shrugs like an arrogant son of a bitch "Well, that wouldn't have stopped me."</p><p>"That's because you're a man and people listen to you,  no matter your designation! No one would ever sympathize with Rose when a Female Alpha got involved," Rey glares at him.</p><p>Ben's voice booms over Rey's head, grasping her shoulder to bring her back into his chest and directing the question at Poe, "Hey, what'd I say before?"</p><p>Throwing up his hands in surrender, Poe air quotes, "You said to <em>not tease</em> Rey when she came out of your little <em>sex</em> <em>den</em>. Nothing was mentioned about staying quiet during story time."</p><p>All Ben could do was glare his eyes at Poe, "Just stop aggravating them! You put your two cents in so now knock it off," he tries his best to not shout in Rey's ear and looks down at her apologetically. </p><p>Poe just doesn't know when to quit, "Rey, you told me about your parents and how they never gave up trying to get you back into their family--"</p><p>Her eyes dart back over, but Finn has had enough, "Poe! I'd keep my mouth zipped if I were you! Our parents would have encouraged her to do what was best. She doesn't need our family's name to be dragged through the mud in some kind of hideous trial where their corporate lawyers would have had a fucking field day!"</p><p>With his hand rubbing her thigh soothingly, Ben whispers from behind while turning her body towards him, "You know...if that shitty situation never happened, you probably wouldn't be here right now."</p><p>The weight of his words hit her like a soothing cup of her favorite <em> iced </em> tea. With a tilt of her head, Rey's eyes dance back and forth, absorbing his strikingly dark orbs from all the red lighting, "I know," she smiles, with her hand touching his jaw right below his ear.</p><p>Ben looks down at her lips and back up to her gaze with a teeth baring grin. Swooping down, he brushes his lips against hers and tightens his hold around her waist. Rey slides one hand into that goddamn luxurious hair, tracing his ear again which causes him to shake his head, deepening their kiss with another smile.</p><p>When the food arrives, Rey doesn’t even notice until she hears Finn loudly chewing on a cheese dipped pretzel, "Amazing."</p><p>In complete awe of Ben, Rose asks, "Did you see how he calms <em> her </em> down…." pointing first at Rey then Poe, "....and shuts <em> him </em> up?"</p><p>"Oh, both of you can fuck off," Poe throws a fried zucchini stick at them, getting up from the table. "I'm gonna find Zorii."</p><p>Rey pulls away from Ben, "Hey! Don't mess with my new friend, Dameron!" </p><p>"You made <em> another </em> new friend?" Rose exaggerates, slapping a hand to her cheek. </p><p>Laughing sarcastically, Rey sticks out her tongue, "I think you guys would actually like her! She's great at reading scents and her parents have a medicinal garden just like Mum and Dah did." She's looking at Finn as he points to a dish of mozzarella sticks on the table. "Yeah, yeah, in a minute," she turns back to nuzzle her face against Ben's, not even giving the food a second glance.</p><p>"She just turned down her favorite appetizer! Un-be-lieve-able," Rose pops a fried pickle into her mouth.</p><p>"Yeah, if I wasn't here and you told me this happened? I'd think I married the world's <em> shortest </em> liar."</p><p>Rose pushes his shoulder, "Oh, shut up! I told you <em> and </em> your sister <em> repeatedly </em>that there's someone for everyone out there in the world."</p><p>"Who knew she'd turn into a ball of Alpha putty after being introduced to an Omega with an illegal scent?" Finn snickers while dipping an egg roll into some duck sauce. </p><p>"Yeah, but this <em> extra-large </em>Omega also makes Poe run for the hills."</p><p>"Shhhhh…don't make any sudden movements. You might spook them and we'll be stuck dealing with Poe on our own tonight."</p><p>Before they know it, it's T-minus ninety minutes until the tree lighting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come say HELLO on Tumblr!!<br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/galacticsirensong">GalacticSirenSong</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>